<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karma by Kaname84, TyyTyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490185">Karma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84'>Kaname84</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy'>TyyTyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fam - Freeform, Drummer!Kawaki, Eventual Smut, Karma - Freeform, KawaBoru - Freeform, Kawaki and Boruto, M/M, Manager!Boruto, Romance/Drama - Freeform, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When one door closes, another one opens. While Boruto is saddened to have to move on from managing one band to another, he could have never anticipated what would transpire from managing Karma, a group with a past who needed him as much as he needed them. Their leader Kawaki is something else and try as they might, the two of them can't ignore the chemistry between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One—Boruto</p><p>I had been called many things in my profession, most of which had been shouted in anger or slurred in a sad attempt for seduction. Although that’s what led me to my current job, flirting. I flirted with anyone that caught my eye and one silly joke and stupid dare later I was working as an escort. Now I was getting paid for playful and seductive banter. I even got to pick and choose who I escorted, it was honestly my dream job.</p><p>To clear up any misconceptions, I wasn’t anything ranging from a prostitute to a sugar baby. Men paid for my time and that was what they got. A few dates, a few smiles and no strings attached. Did I ever have sex with any of them off the clock? If they were lucky. My life consisted of dates with strangers, regulars and one night stands. It was great, but it wasn’t my only source for cash. </p><p>I was also the manager for my best friend’s band, ‘What a Drag’. Shikadai had started it way back in high school and now stood up there with all the big boys. Head line show, number one hits, the bassist had it made. It was another easy job considering the amount of talent and success the band possessed. Metal, Sarada and Mitsuki thrived under Shikadai’s leadership and had a great chemistry. Aside from scheduling and making sure the band members were where they needed to be when they needed to be, I didn’t have to do much else.</p><p>Though that wasn’t just because Shikadai had it under control, my influence was due to the friendship I had with all of the members. I was grateful to be apart of something so awesome and it wasn’t even about the money. Their music was surprisingly political, but done in such a laid back manner. They made this fucked up world and it’s problems seem like a minor thing in life, something that could be overcome and not worth stressing over every second of every day. </p><p>Calling out people’s shit had gotten them a lot of hate mail in the beginning and still to date, but the fandom was huge and ever growing. Tonight was the last concert before the band went on tour, though that hadn’t been released to the public yet. There were still preparations to be made and sadly I would have to put my escort gig on hold until we got back. Regardless, I knew it would be worth it and had high hopes that it would be just as fun as last years.</p><p>I stepped out of the changing room and made my way to the paycheck desk. I still had enough time to get paid and head to the concert despite my latest date taking longer than expected. The redhead had been handsy and tempting, but I had places to be besides the baseball field. The man was one of my regulars as well as a player, in more ways than one. Watching him swing the bat was nice, but I wasn’t missing the concert for anything. </p><p>“Hana!” I greeted as I leaned over the polished desk. “Did you miss me as much as I missed you?”</p><p>The brunette shook her head with a smile. “Always with the compliments. It’s too bad we’re both gay as fuck or else I would make a move on you.”</p><p>I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows. “Right back at you. Do you have my check for this week?”</p><p>“Ready to cash and dash.” Hana said as she handed over the slip of paper. “Give my love to the boys tonight and tell Sarada my offer still stands.”</p><p>“You never give up, do you?” I chuckled as I pocketed the check. “I’ll tell her. See you later?”</p><p>“You know it. Have a good night, Boruto.” </p><p>I waved before taking my leave and exiting through the lobby. This place was pretty classy, but it had nothing on Hana. We connected as soon as I started here and she was the only one aside from the boss that knew my real name. Being an escort wasn’t all fun and games, there were some obsessive clients that turned into stalkers. Having an alias was a safety precaution and while they know what you look like, they didn’t get any other personal information unless you gave it to them. I was smart and kept my distance and any ‘sleepovers’ I had were never at my place or theirs. Hotels were the way to go.  </p><p>Once I was in my car, I pulled out my backstage pass from the glove compartment and put it around my neck. I reached the concert within the hour and could hear the cheers as I went to where the band was getting ready. A smile was on my face as I walked and I knew the others were just as excited as me, the energy was always high before a performance and would only grow. I found Metal and Sarada talking in the prep room and they halted when they say me.</p><p>“You’re late!” Metal scolded. “What kind of manager is the last one to show?”</p><p>“Hey now, I check in and knew you’d all be on time so I went ahead and took care of some business.” I told him.</p><p>Sarada pushed up her glasses with a sigh. “You’re still doing that? It’s not like you need money, I don’t understand why you keep going out with strange men.”</p><p>“Cause I like the attention.” I smiled. “Oh, and Hana is as ready as ever to jump your bones.”</p><p>“I just don’t get it.” Metal mumbled. “Boruto gets the guys and Sarada gets the girls, but my power of youth is useless. It’s plain unfair.”</p><p>“I do not get the girls!” Sarada blushed.</p><p>Metal twirled his drum stick and raised a brow, but he didn’t call her out. I couldn’t blame him. Our lead vocalist was quite the screamer. Mitsuki and Shikadai entered the room and I sensed that something was up. While Mitsuki had a damn good poker face, his shoulders were tense. As for Shikadai . . . he was paler than usual. His expression was as clear as day to me and I could see something was bothering him, but he was quick to school his features. </p><p>“Boruto. It’s about time.” Mitsuki said and draped his arm over my shoulder. “Lookin’ good.”</p><p>“I always look good.” I returned and leaned against him. “Well, well, someone’s been working out.”</p><p>“It’s all for you, babe.” He winked and then we both laughed.</p><p>Metal gagged and Sarada sighed, though they should have been used to our antics by now. Mitsuki wasn’t my type and I wasn’t his, but we never passed the opportunity to hit on each other.    </p><p>“That’s enough of that, we’ve got a show to do.” Shikadai spoke up and cracked his neck. “Mitsuki. Play that guitar like never before tonight.”</p><p>Some hidden message passed between them and I was more suspicious than before.</p><p>Mitsuki gave him a single nod. “And you better do the same.”</p><p>“What’s with this super serious vibe?” Metal asked. “We’ll go out there and kill it like we always do.”</p><p>“Right, there’s nothing to worry about.” Sarada agreed. “After this show, it’s onto the tour.”</p><p>“Aw yeah!” Metal cheered.</p><p>I felt Mitsuki stiffen, but there was a smile on his face. “Let’s focus on tonight first. Our fans are waiting for one hell of a show.”</p><p>“It’s about that time, let’s get to it.” Shikadai said and held the door open. “Time to kick some ass.”</p><p>The other three filed out of the room and I frowned when Mitsuki patted him on the back. Something was definitely going on and it seemed that only those two were in on it. Shikadai avoided my gaze as I passed him and I grabbed his arm before he could follow the others, determined to straighten this out. </p><p>“What’s up? Talk to me.”</p><p>He shook his head. “I need to focus on the show, we all do. I’ll tell you after.”</p><p>The tone of his voice had me even more concerned. “Shit . . . did something happen? Shikadai. Look at me.”</p><p>“After the concert, Boruto.” He insisted, bringing his eyes to mine. They were suddenly clearer than earlier and he looked enough like his usual self to lessen my concern. “I’m giving my all into this set list.”</p><p>I studied him for a moment and then let him go. “Alright, fine. As long as we talk after. I was going to give you some corny pep talk, but you seem better now.” </p><p>He gave me a smile, a real one. “The last thing I need is to give you an excuse to talk more.”</p><p>“Fuck you, I can say some insparational stuff.” I laughed. “Okay, no more chit chat. Go out there and lead the band.”</p><p>I sent him on his way and and took my place on the side lines backstage, watching the band get ready. It wasn’t long before the curtain raised and the crowd erupted. Shikadai and Sarada didn’t even greet the crowd like normal, the band just kicked it off with the first song with Metal starting it in a way that only he could. I listened with pride as the pros did what they did best and realized that tonight was different. There was a raw yet refined energy that hummed in Shikadai’s bass, something the lazy man rarely let out. Mitsuki was right there with him, adding new riffs that weren’t in the original arrangement, but it fit in perfectly.</p><p>Sarada and Metal supported them without hesitation, feeding off their energy and shooting it right back at them. ‘What a Drag’ was on fire tonight and I was screaming along with the thousands of fans having the time of their lives. It never got old. I might not have been on stage, but I felt every bit a part of the experience. Being a manager was something I never thought would suit me, but I loved it. I loved being along for the ride and getting closer to music despite not being able to play an instrument to save my life. The thrill and excitement on a concert were addicting and I was a happy addict. </p><p>They rocked the show all the way to the end and after Sarada closed it with a few words, Shikadai added in a little speech. He spoke about the journey from the past to where they were now, telling the fans how much they meant to them. Then he ended it with a lame joke that had me and the band members rolling our eyes. I passed out water bottles to them as they came off stage and went back to the waiting room. Everyone sat down, tired but satisfied with how the night went.</p><p>“I have to say, that was one of your best performances yet.” I said and leaned against the wall.</p><p>Metal let out a breathy chuckle. “The crowd was good, the company was good, and you better believe the music was good. That’s a recipe for success.”</p><p>“It’s a night that’ll stand apart from the others, one I won’t forget.” Sarada smiled.</p><p>“None of us will.” Mitsuki promised, glancing at Shikadai.</p><p>It was really starting to get to me, especially since Mitsuki knew before I did, and I went ahead and brought it up again. “So . . . you gonna tell me what’s bugging you?” I asked and all eyes curiously fell to the raven. </p><p>Shikadai took a deep breath and crossed his arms. “I wanted to bring it up sooner . . . but I couldn’t find the right time. I guess the best way is to just come right out and say it . . . I’m sorry . . . but I’m leaving the band.”</p><p>I stood up straight, not believing I heard him correctly. “What?”</p><p>“But you can’t!” Sarada protested. “Shikadai! Why would you . . .”</p><p>“We’re supposed to be going on tour.” Metal reminded. “And more than that . . . things are good. We’ve always gotten along. We work hard and . . . and . . . how can you leave? Out of nowhere?”</p><p>“We have to accept it.” Mitsuki interjected. He knew the whole time . . .</p><p>“How can you accept it?!” Metal yelled.</p><p>Sarada didn’t take long to figure it out. “He told you he was leaving.”</p><p>“What the fuck, Shikadai?” I cut in. We were supposed to be best friends, but I had no idea he wanted to quit. What the hell was this?</p><p>“It’s not like I want to.” Shikadai told us. “I have to . . . it’s my dad. He’s taken a turn for the worst and mom can’t take care of him on her own anymore.”</p><p>I nearly fell over. “Shit. Fuck. Why didn’t you say anything? Shikadai . . . I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He gave me a sad smile. “Yeah, it sucks. But my old man means the world to me. I didn’t want to worry you all before the concert and then Mitsuki cornered me . . . it’s not easy, but I have to choose my dad over the band.”</p><p>Sarada got up to sit beside him, taking hold of his hand. “We understand. He’s been fighting for a long time and he needs you.”</p><p>“It would have been okay if you said so from the start. You know we have you back, always.” Metal said and ran a hand through his short hair. “God . . . but I don’t think we can do this without you.”</p><p>“Shikadai can’t be replaced.” Mitsuki stated. “And it’ll be impossible for us to work with another bassist. I know I couldn’t stomach it. Until further notice I think . . . we should disband.”</p><p>“No.” Shikadai quickly shot down. “Don’t start with that shit again. Everything we have, everything we’ve worked for, it can’t all end because of me. No way in hell.”</p><p>I hated to say it, I hated to admit it, but . . . “Nothing is ending. It won’t go away because you all disband, the fans will never forget. I think Mitsuki is right.”</p><p>“Boruto!” Shikadai stood, shocked. “You agree with that? Seriously? No. Just, no. I’m not-”</p><p>“If we don’t want to do this without you then we won’t.” Sarada cut him off. “That’s our decision.”</p><p>Metal sighed. “Well . . . if we do this we do it together. So what will it be? Are we all on the same page?”</p><p>“Damn it, why’d you have to bring that up Mitsuki?” Shikadai hissed.</p><p>The man in question wasn’t at all offended or regretful. “No one else could fill your shoes as the leader and I sure as hell won’t take orders from anyone else. Like Metal said, we started this together so we’ll end it together. It’s not ‘What a Drag’ without every one of us in it.”</p><p>I swallowed hard. “So that’s it then. The band is disbanded.” I said and the others nodded. I never thought I would see the day and the words were bitter in my mouth, but it was what it was. I couldn’t imagine ‘What a Drag’ without Shikadai. </p><p>“You stubborn bastards.” Shikadai cursed quietly, but it was obvious he was breaking. “Yeah. So be it.”</p><p>It didn’t take long for the news to spread and the population was left in shock. There was no warning and I knew exactly how they felt. We were blindsided. Though no one blamed Shikadai, at least no one that mattered. I handled the official statement that was given to the press for release, the record label giving it a once over before approving it. They didn’t fight the band on their decision and I was glad for that. I wasn’t sure what everyone would do now, but we had promised to stay in touch. Shikadai had even gone as far as to send me a list of other bands in need of a manager. He knew what it meant to me and didn’t want to see me give it up.</p><p>At first I wasn’t sure what to do with the list. How could I be a manager for anyone else? It had become a big part of my life just as it had theirs, but was it right to move on? A month passed before I could make up my mind. A good part of my life was spent with the band, I was there every step of the way. I didn’t know if I could have anything like that with another group. Could I really just go in like that? With strangers? It was a lot to think about and I was still dealing with the loss of ‘What a Drag’. I was so unsure and hesitant, but Shikadai kept pushing me. The least I could do was try it out and set his mind at ease. After all, he had enough to stress about. </p><p>That left me with a list to narrow down and some of them I had never heard of before. Going off of names alone ruled out a few, but the descriptions were what I had to focus on. I did my own research of course and checked out the fandoms. However, some of the rumors and scandals were more than I was willing to deal with. I wasn’t going to walk into a lost cause. Although what was really important to me was the music, the band had to be passionate and dedicated. If the music didn’t speak to me then I was out. I checked out first albums, the beginnings were important and said a lot about the members. </p><p>A fellow pop rock group caught my attention and not just because it was the genre I preferred. It was a rebellious style album, the classic ‘stick it to the man’ theme. The first song, ‘Cornered’, had me laughing my ass off. The lyrics were witty and sarcasitic as hell, but with a very clear ‘fuck you’ in the chorus. The music itself was solid and had me wanting to hear more. I went on to their second to most recent album once I finished the first and I was more than startled. It was the same band, I was sure, but damn. </p><p>The gap in skill was so great it was scary, it was like they were some kind of evolving monster. By the end of the first song I knew this was the band I was going to pick. It was there, that same fire I felt with ‘What a Drag’. The album was centered around staying true to yourself and telling everyone else to piss off. Every song pulled me in and while I knew there were other bands as good as Shikadai’s out there, it was different hearing it first hand. I could definitely get behind this group, though the thought made me feel guilty. Trading one band for another . . . but I couldn’t look at it that way. </p><p>I decided not to look into the members, I didn’t want to be influenced by the media. The label on the other hand I did look at and it seemed promising. Further digging revealed that the band was actually the most well known and popular one on my list. I was beyond curious as to why they needed a manager, but seeing as what happened with Shikadai I knew that sometimes the unexpected happened. Resolving myself, I reached out to the company and told them I was interested. With my track record and references from both the members of ‘What a Drag’ and their label, my chances were good. </p><p>I let Shikadai and the others know after I got a response. They were supportive and that meant a lot to me, I didn't want them to feel like I was abandoning them. The deal was that I would have to meet with the band first like all the others that applied and then the band would make the final decision. I respected that and cleared out my escort calendar for the week of the meet, I didn’t want to get distracted. Hana was a bit worried for me, saying I should tone down my flirting, but I shrugged it off. Either I got the job or I didn’t, it was that simple. Pretending to be someone I wasn’t wouldn’t do any favors for the band. </p><p>I showed up at the record label right on time despite my blond hair giving me a harder time than usual. I was dressed in dark blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt, the hot pink a nice contrast to my blue eyes. A staff member led me through the building and into the meeting room, but the band members weren’t there yet. I had no other choice than to wait and hoped it wasn’t a recurring habit. I knew they were busy, but they weren’t making a good first impression. Sure I was late too from time to time, but not for something like this. I wasn’t worked up over it though. There was no telling what was holding them up and I wouldn’t hold this one time against them. </p><p>In fact, I wasn’t waiting long before the door opened and I came face to face with the band for the first time: ‘Karma’. ‘Karma’ was a five member group, a five member male band, and maybe I hadn't thought this through. One after another good looking guys stepped in and I had to say that if I wasn’t on board before, I sure as hell was now.  </p><p>The first one to walk in was around my height, he had light brown hair, deep blue eyes and wore a black mask over his nose and mouth. That was . . . interesting. He was what I would consider cute, but I quickly took in the next guy who was right behind him. He was about the same height as the first, maybe an inch shorter, with pale blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was cute too.</p><p>The next guy looked like he had a bad streak, narrowed green eyes that showcased he had an attitude. His dark brown hair was a mess and he was covered in tattoos and piercings. I was admittingly drawn in, he was hot. The guy beside him was tall, tan and had a toboggan covering his hair. He had some tattoos but not nearly as many and dark brown eyes. He was in the middle of saying something to the hot guy beside him, elbowing him in the side and receiving a glare in response. Then I noticed the guy behind them all. </p><p>My breath hitched and I tried not to squirm. The man was fucking gorgeous, it wasn’t even fair. His black hair was styled in an undercut, black on top and blond underneath. He had a few piercings and tattoos from what I could see, but my attention was snapped to his dark grey eyes. His gaze was lazy but guarded, bringing an air of mystery. I found myself looking away when he looked back at me. It was ridiculous, but I couldn’t help it. How was I supposed to know Karma held the god of all that was sexy? I would escort him anywhere.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Uzumaki.” Some rep greeted. I hadn’t noticed him come in. “Good, good. Everyone is here. I apologize for the late arrival, the fans were swarming us in a matter of seconds. I’ll let you all go ahead and get to the interview.”</p><p>I wasn’t given the chance to respond before the man left, having said his piece. It was a little concerning how fast he made his exit, but I had other things to think about. Five things that were all staring at me expectantly. Time to see if the band’s personality was as good as it looks.</p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll start with introductions.” I said and motioned for them to take a seat. “I’m Boruto.”</p><p>“You managed ‘What a Drag’?” The gorgeous god asked. “Really?” He moved closer to me, those grey eyes looking me over in a way that made me shudder. </p><p>It turned out I was wrong, his eyes were lighter than I first thought with a blue tint to them. “Believe it. I’m good at what I do even if it doesn’t seem like it.” I told him, trying not to look away. “So who are you?” </p><p>“Where the fuck is the application?” He snapped and the masked guy quickly handed him a piece of paper. </p><p>“I only tried to give it to you ten times already.” He muttered before turning to me and extending his hand. “I’m Hōki, lead vocalist.”</p><p>And the mask was to protect his voice? “Nice to meet you. I have to say I’m a fan of your ballads.” I said and shook his hand. I was caught up on all their albums, including their solos. No one could call themselves their manager without knowing that much at least.</p><p>“You should be.” He laughed. </p><p>I grinned at his cockyness. “Oh yeah? Do you write the lyrics too?”</p><p>“Kawaki and I do. He’s my back up.” He told me, smacking his hand on the arm of the grey eyed sexy god. </p><p>“Really? He’s your back up?” I taunted, taking his words from before and throwing them right back at Kawaki. My grin widened at Kawaki’s glare. “Well, I like what I’ve heard from you so far, Hōki. You can sing me a song anytime.”</p><p>“Well if Kawaki let’s you work with us you’ll be hearing a lot of me.” He chuckled. So he was the leader, huh?</p><p>Kawaki crumbled up the application in his hand and dropped it on the floor. “This is some bullshit. This kid’s not fit to manage anybody.”</p><p>“Kawaki!” The brown eyed guy with the toboggan scoffed. “You’re being an ass. He’s the fourteenth applicant.”</p><p>“I don’t give a fuck.” Kawaki sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No.”</p><p>I raised a brow at him. “Listening to your music, I didn’t expect you to be so judgmental. Maybe it doesn't matter to you since you’ve got managers applying left and right, but let me tell you. Your tantrum is not cute at all.”</p><p>“Whoa. Whoa!” The green eyed guy with all the tattoos finally spoke up, quickly moving between Kawaki and I. He held onto Kawaki’s shoulders who was scowling at me right over the guys head. “Calm the hell down, he didn’t mean it.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. Why did the good looking ones always have to be such assholes? “The truth hurts, I’m just telling you like it is. If you don’t like it then you can check the no box after the interview. So what’s your name?” I asked the short blond.</p><p>“Inojin.” He answered with a worried look on his face. “I play bass.”</p><p>“Just sit the fuck down.” The other guy was still arguing with Kawaki who eventually gave in and took a seat at the large table in the room. </p><p>“He’s just frustrated.” The toboggan guy told me with an apologetic look. “I’m Iwabe. Guitar.”</p><p>“It’s fine, it's not like no one has ever blown up at me before. I’ve seen a lot.” I told him with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Iwabe. That solo you did in your third album was killer.”</p><p>“Thanks man. Guess you’ve been doing your research.” </p><p>I shrugged. “Trying to manage a band whose music I haven’t heard would be stupid.”</p><p>“See Kawaki, this guy is prepared.” The guy trying to calm him down said before turning his eyes to me. “I’m Shinki. I play keyboard.” </p><p>“I’m impressed, not many bands keep their keyboard player nowadays and those that do don’t last.” I said. “I’m glad to meet someone proving otherwise.” </p><p>“I’m good at what I do.” He shrugged. “You have a good bit of experience and don’t seem like you’re too annoying. Our leader here is a bit on the difficult side which is why we’re out of a manager right now. He doesn’t like to be bossed around but it’s taking a toll on us with him doing all our booking and shit.”</p><p>That wasn’t hard to believe. Seeing how it was the last piece missing, Kawaki must be the drummer. Everyone here was talented and he was no exception, in fact he was amazing. Having an attitude was fine, but having a bad attitude all the time wasn’t going to help anyone. </p><p>“I can’t promise I won’t be annoying. My methods are pretty unusual and a little unorthodox.” I admitted, wanting to be honest. I wasn’t the typical manager. “While I’ve got years of experience, I don’t have variety. ‘What a Drag’ is the only band I’ve ever managed and in the beginning it was a fluke. I’m not uptight or anything and definitely not as professional as I should be, but I can get the job done and you won’t be disappointed.” </p><p>“See, Kawaki. We can at least give Boruto a chance. He seems legit to me.” Shinki said almost pleadingly. </p><p>Kawaki looked past him to me with a torn expression. “I need somebody to work with me, not cross me. If you cross me I’ll kick your ass.”</p><p>“Damn it, Kawaki. He’s not the last manager. We’ve been over this!” Shinki snapped. </p><p>It wasn’t hard to connect the dots. “Well I’m not gonna tell you what to wear and what to eat, but if you’ve got a concert and are still sleeping in bed an hour before, I’m waking your ass up.”</p><p>“So?” Kawaki looked around to his band members who were all nodding quietly. “Fine. We will give it a shot. But if he pisses me off, none of you fuckers are stopping me.”</p><p>Damn. It looked like this wasn’t going to go well, but I wasn’t going to back down from the challenge. “If it’s settled then I’m happy to be working with you. I’m ready to see how you guys roll.”</p><p>“Then you’ll get a kick out of our next tour starting next week.” Hōki beamed. </p><p>I was taken aback by the news, I had no idea a tour was in the picture. “Shit. Didn’t see that coming. It should be fine though, I’ll just have to clear the dates with my other job.” I said and shook my head with a smile. “A tour first thing . . . you guys aren’t messing around.” Throwing me right into the deep end.</p><p>“What the fuck? I’m not competing with another job. No.” Kawaki’s mood soured instantly. </p><p>“Oh my god.” Inojin groaned. </p><p>“He said he would clear his other job so relax. Damn.” Iwabe went off. </p><p>“We will give him a try and if he doesn’t show for the tour, fuck it. I’ll help you out like I’ve been trying for the past three months.” Shinki said, taking a seat next to Kawaki but he got up as soon as his friend sat down. </p><p>“I need to smoke.” He huffed, forcefully putting his chair back under the table before storming out of the room and every one of the guys sighed loudly. </p><p>He was certainly a handful. “Well that went well.” I mused. “Don’t get so discouraged, guys, I don’t scare easy. Time will tell and if you don’t like me then you can send me packing, you know? No hard feelings.”</p><p>“We like you fine. Kawaki is the one that’s so hard to please.” Hōki mumbled. “Just try to ignore him. He really is stressed out. He’s not always so pissy.”</p><p>“The bastard hasn’t slept in three days. I better go check on him.” Shinki said, getting to his feet. “Nice to meet you, manager.” He gave me a wave and walked out. It seemed Kawaki was also one of those guys, the ones that worked too much. I was beginning to see how things would go down. </p><p>I hummed to myself before looking back at the other band members. “Let’s get down to business.” </p><p>The first thing I needed to know was the tour dates and destinations. They told me the details and said I would be sent the necessary paperwork and other tour related information. I would have to help finish setting it up as well, but things like that never took me long. People wouldn’t know it unless they saw it for themselves, but I flew through paperwork and bookings. It sounded like Kawaki had taken care of most of it though. The main things I would have to worry about were things I was used to as well. It was far from my first tour, I was more than capable. </p><p>Keeping track of tickets, plane, bus times, hotels, concert halls and most importantly band members. It would go differently since this wasn’t ‘What a Drag’, but I didn’t doubt my capabilities. </p><p>“Alright, I think I’ve got everything I need. Thanks guys.”</p><p>“Just one thing.” Hōki said, voice higher and almost nervous. “You’ll be fine with us and with Kawaki too, as long as you don’t even think about saying anything to him about him smoking.”</p><p>“For fucks sake, yes.” Iwabe snorted. “That’s what landed the last manager in the hospital and out of a job.”</p><p>Inojin just nodded along while I frowned. The hospital? Any questions I was about to ask were cut short when Shinki returned with Kawaki. The smell hit me right away, Kawaki was a smoker alright. He smelled like a whole weed factory. I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to stop the laugh building up inside of me. Seriously, this band was something else.</p><p>“We’re leaving for rehearsal. Now. Do you want to come or not?” Kawaki asked me, voice much colder than necessary. </p><p>I cleared my throat and stood along with the others. “Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”</p><p>There was a practice room right in the building which I assumed they would be using and I followed them out of the room. I hadn’t expected to get the job like this, surely I wasn’t the last applicant, right? Either I was just that impressive or the other fourteen applicants had worn them out. Regardless, I was given a shot and now I was going to hear ‘Karma’ play in person. I was with a new band and while I was nervous, I was mainly excited. Shikadai was right, I would have really missed this if I had given it up entirely. I may have only gotten started and I couldn’t know for sure how things would unfold, but I was full of anticipation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two—Kawaki</p>
<p>I never thought finding a decent manager who I could tolerate would be so difficult. It was such a pain in my ass that I almost wished I hadn’t fucked up the last one. Almost. I’d never been so stressed out before and when my fifteenth candidate was in front of me, I almost lost it. Almost. Even the thought of someone younger than me managing my band really irked me. He didn’t look the part at all. He was so… so fucking cute. It made me sick. </p>
<p>It was true that I was picky and hard to please, when it came to some things. My band was one thing I didn’t take lightly. It started as a bullshit way to have fun when we’d all been kids, but it was so much more than that now. We all worked hard to get to this point and I’d kill myself doing all the work before I let anyone drag us down. I really hoped this new manager wouldn’t fuck us up. I knew Shikadai personally and he had my respect. But his band wasn’t moving as quickly as mine. We’d already been on a few tours, though we weren’t traveling worldwide or anything. I just couldn’t be sure if Uzumaki could handle everything that came along with Karma. But at the very least, he could help me and lighten my load. I would be thankful, because I needed to fucking sleep. </p>
<p>The new manager seemed happy to tag along with us to rehearsal which was always at my place. I was the only one with an actual house, the rest of the guys living in apartments except for Hōki who opted for crashing with whichever one of us he was feeling up to at the time. My place was more than big enough for all of us and it wasn’t that rare that they all ended up staying over after a late night of playing. The basement was where it all went down, not like I had any neighbors to worry about hearing us, but I liked us having plenty of space and all our best music was crafted right here in my basement. </p>
<p>We kept it dark and most of the time the entire basement was smoked up because we all had the habit of smoking, but I was the only one who really couldn’t go without it. When we arrived at my place, I led the way inside and we all shuffled down to the basement. It was cool and calming, a place we all could focus and concentrate. As usual, Iwabe sat at the corner table and started rolling something for us to smoke and I moved to my drum set, grabbing my drumsticks and twirling them around. As soon as I sat down, I felt relief. Playing was the only thing that kept me sane. </p>
<p>Boruto took a seat on the couch by himself, having not said a word which was probably for the best. Hōki was raiding the refrigerator but didn’t walk away with anything more than a bottle of water that he started chugging. Shinki came over to his keyboard set up just a few feet away from my drums. He sat down as well, fingers immediately dancing across the keys and starting up a melody. Inojin was working to get the bass and guitar ready to go while Iwabe did his thing. </p>
<p>While we were waiting Hōki came over to me and started shooting some new lyrics to go with the new song we’d most recently been working on. I played with my drumsticks but listened intently, remembering every word of the hook that he sang to me again and again. When he was going over it the second time, Iwabe brought over a lit blunt and I took it, smoking on it as I got into the words. I’d always loved Hōki’s voice and I could easily think of a beat to go with it. By the third round, I jumped in, backing him up with repeats where it felt right and his eyes lit up as we went on. </p>
<p>That was all it took for the mood to hit us. After having a few tokes, I passed the blunt to Shinki and then gestured for Hōki to go on. He didn’t bother smoking when he was busy singing and I had no trouble getting the beat started. Less than a minute later, Iwabe was on guitar, falling right in line. Inojin came next and when Shinki smoked all he wanted, he got started as well. Everything came together well but we played around a bit, evening out the shine for each of us. Hōki was killing it though, getting into the song as he always did, some lyrics flying off the top of his head while others we had come up together. </p>
<p>I grinned at how great it sounded, gladly backing him by singing along at the right times and playing as passionately as I always did. The drums had always been a part of who I was and we were all the same. Our dedication reflected on our music and that’s why we had attained such a great following. We never planned to go big, until one day when we realized we could do it. So we did. The more time that passed, the bigger we got. We weren’t done—not even close, but we weren’t in any rush to get any bigger than we already were. We just wanted to create good music and have fun doing it. Our last manager ruined that, so I hoped this new guy would be different. </p>
<p>Thinking about this had me glancing over at the couch and I was just in the middle of singing one of my bits that were slower and softer in contrast to Hōki’s more intricate vocal. I caught Boruto staring at me. It didn’t phase me, I was used to people staring at me and I met his gaze directly. It was near instantaneously that he looked away from me, as if ashamed to be caught watching me. I didn’t mind, so I found it amusing that it bothered him. </p>
<p>After the first set, we took a break to smoke and prepare for a true test. Hōki was resting on the couch, discussing something with Boruto. I got up from my drum set to walk over to Shinki, getting in rotation for the current blunt. He passed it to me as soon as I was next to him. </p>
<p>“You look exhausted.” He said, scolding me with his tone. </p>
<p>I shrugged as I inhaled a large draw of smoke and then slowly exhaled. “I thought I was doing pretty good at hiding it.”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna crash, Kawaki.” He shook his head at me and it never failed to amaze me at how he could turn into such a worrywart. “Let’s call it an early day so you can sleep. We have Boruto now to take care of everything else and we can start fresh in the morning.”</p>
<p>“I’m good for a couple more hours at least.” I said assuringly and he shook his head, smiling at me. </p>
<p>“Impossible. One hour. Then you’re going to sleep.”</p>
<p>I laughed and took another draw. “Fine. Just stop nagging me.”</p>
<p>“When you stop neglecting your health, I will. We need you more to be back in top form before we leave for tour.”</p>
<p>“I’m always top form. But I’ll catch up on some sleep tonight.”</p>
<p>“Good.” </p>
<p>True to my word, I called the rehearsal after another hour and all the guys were more than happy, knowing I was going to rest for once. They had no chill sometimes and could be so annoying, but they only meant well and I knew that. Everyone took a moment to speak with Boruto as they prepared to leave and Hōki came bouncing over to me. </p>
<p>“I’m staying over.” He announced as he stretched. “I’m gonna shower and fix us something to eat so you hurry and shower too.”</p>
<p>I nodded and got my phone out of my pocket as he hurried along. I had a file saved with all our current information, including everything that was already handled and everything that wasn’t. While all the other guys were on their way upstairs, I walked over to Boruto.</p>
<p>“Give me your number so I can send you this information.”</p>
<p>Boruto told me his number and I programmed it, sending the file directly to him. When he received it I had him pull it up and helped myself by showing him everything in the file and explaining everything in simple detail. </p>
<p>“Here is the list of what has yet to be handled. It’s not much, so even though this is your first tour with us it shouldn’t be too much for you. We have five days before we leave. The only thing you really need to worry about is having the tour bus serviced. We have an account down at Blacks, you just make sure they take care of everything inside and out. The dates for everything are set, show times are in there as well. If there are no suitable places to stay in any nice hotels, it’s fine, but do try to book us something if possible according to the places and times listed. We each prefer our own room, aside from Hōki. And of course you will need your own. That’s all that I haven’t had time to get to.”</p>
<p>“Damn, you’ve been busy.” He said, sounding impressed. “Alright, just leave the rest to me. I’ll have everything ready before the tour starts.” </p>
<p>I stared down at him for a moment, searching his eyes for any indication that he might fuck me over. “I’m counting on you.” I really did need some help. </p>
<p>Boruto and I walked up together and I showed him to the door. My shower was nice, making me feel a lot better but more sleepy at the same time. That tired sensation only worsened after I ate the sub sandwich Hōki made me. We sat in the kitchen together at the bar until we finished and then bid each other goodnight before I headed to my room and he went to the same guest room he always slept in. As soon as I fell into bed, I was out. </p>
<p>For twelve hours straight, I slept hard and deep. I didn’t wake up until I was beyond ready. Sleeping so long had me a bit groggy as I headed out of my room and downstairs, still in my sleepwear which consisted of nothing more than a pair of shorts. In the kitchen, I toasted myself a piece of bread and was pouring a glass of orange juice when I caught the sound of Hōki’s voice coming from the basement. If the door hadn’t been open, I would have missed it. Assuming he was down there by himself, I padded barefooted to the basement doorway and down the stairs. I was surprised to find the whole group down there, including Boruto but I shrugged it off and had a bite of my toast as I walked over to the couch and sat beside Hōki. </p>
<p>His head was lazily resting against the back of the couch as he sang quietly now. It was subdued, soft and serene almost, but the sound of it was inspiring. I listened thoughtfully as I ate my toast and then drained my glass of orange juice. Then I finally tapped his leg to get him to stop. </p>
<p>“We’re gonna use that after the final chorus. It’s a nice twist to the hook so we’ll go with it. The rest of us will fade out, Shinki will match you and we’ll sing it once together and then you’ll follow with it on your own to close the song.”</p>
<p>“Damn genius.” Hōki laughed and Shinki moved to his keyboard. </p>
<p>This time I started the ballad, only getting the first few words in before Hōki joined me and Shinki started with the original tune, though quickly adjusted it to fit better with the change in the song. Hōki sang it again alone and then a third time I rejoined him. It was perfect. We’d made another change to the song, but it only made it better. </p>
<p>“Let’s run through it from the top.” I said as I got up, eagerly moving to my drums. I shook my arms out before picking up my drumsticks and getting started. </p>
<p>My life did revolve around Karma. The guys were my family. We looked out for each other and took care of business, no matter if things were hard and tough or exceptionally great. Sometimes we fucked around and weren’t always serious, but when it was this close to a tour, we didn’t have time to play around. The new tour was to promote our next album which would be complete with this last song. We perfected it over the course of the day and then worked on other songs, keeping our head in the game. </p>
<p>I didn’t pay any attention to our manager until he brought some pizza in for us. I’d been so engrossed in my work that I hadn’t noticed him slip out. He looked cheeky for some reason, but I didn’t think much of it. He should have been happy to work with us and I was fairly certain that’s what had the grin on his face. I was happy to join in on the pizza eating, having two slices and a beer while we took our break. I was hungry, burning so many calories from the workout of playing, so I was thankful our manager could be thoughtful at least. We’d been at it for hours, so I was covered in sweat and ready to smoke so my body would calm down. </p>
<p>It had only been so many seconds since we stopped playing and I wasn’t surprised when Inojin came up behind me and pressed his ear against my back. My rapid heartbeat had always fascinated him and I didn’t push him away. He wasn’t trying anything funny, he just wanted to hear it. After doing so for a moment, he stepped back and walked around to face me. </p>
<p>“Am I alive?” I joked when he was standing before me and he laughed. </p>
<p>“Definitely.” He smiled, light blue eyes trailing down my chest. “And in need of a shower.”</p>
<p>I swallowed the last of my pizza and licked my fingers. “Little sweat never hurt anyone.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised the fucker is so big burning all those calories everyday.” Iwabe muttered and I flexed just for the hell of it. </p>
<p>I ate well and worked out a few times a week, having to stay on top of things because I didn’t have an ounce of fat on my body, so I couldn’t skip meals. After I smoked I would probably eat more pizza, but I wanted to take the time to smoke first. Shinki was already rolling something and so was Iwabe. We weren’t done for the day, so there was no need in me taking a shower yet. </p>
<p>“Here.” Shinki handed me the blunt once it was rolled and I took it with me over to the couch and sat down to light it. </p>
<p>My heart rate was finally slowing down and I breathed in the smoke slowly before finally glancing at Boruto. He was sitting at the other end of the couch, staring at nothing. He looked as if he was thinking about something. I scooter closer to him, finding myself drawn to him for some reason. It was probably his soft features. He was definitely the type of guy I’d go for, except for his attitude. </p>
<p>“You smoke?”</p>
<p>He stared a little in surprise and blinked at me. “When I’m in the mood. Are you offering?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” I nodded and took another hit before holding it over towards him. </p>
<p>After Boruto took the blunt, he breathed in a couple drags before speaking again. “Two days and I can already see it . . . the bond between you guys. It comes through in your music too.”</p>
<p>I leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. “We’ve been together for a long time. We’re pretty close.”</p>
<p>“Shinki the worrier, Iwabe the peacekeeper, Hōki and Inojin as the cute little brothers that make you wanna protect . . . and then there's you.” He said, pausing to take another hit. “The leader. But much more than just that.”</p>
<p>“Cute little brothers?” I snorted, head tilting and gaze moving to look at Hōki and Inojin who were taking a picture together on Hōki’s phone. I rolled my eyes, realizing that Boruto was right. “Guess so.”</p>
<p>“I'll have to up security for my own peace of mind cause of some crazy fan gets their claws on either of them, I’m gonna be pissed.” He warned.</p>
<p>That made me chuckle. “There’s no worrying about them. They stick to the rest of us like glue. Nobody has a chance of fucking with them.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’m already attached.” He confessed and then sighed. “I’m glad you all turned out to be like this. It wasn’t like I was expecting anything in particular, but the way things were in What a Drag . . . I guess I was hoping for something similar. I don’t think I’ll ever get over it, to be honest.”</p>
<p>“You were invested, which is good. It means there’s hope for you. You should be pleased knowing you were there until the end. Be proud of that.” I crossed my arms over my chest, rolling my eyes again when I saw Iwabe sneaking towards Inojin with something in his hand. He was just about to put something down the back of his shirt. </p>
<p>Boruto jumped when Inojin screamed and looked over to see what the ruckus was about. “Uh, scratch that peacemaker bit . . . maybe Iwabe is the troublemaker.” He mused, shaking his head. “But thanks. I am proud I was apart of something my friends created.”</p>
<p>“Iwabe is both. And yeah, I know how good it feels.” I said as I watched Shinki walk over and hand me another blunt. I took it gladly and he walked back to his keyboard without a word. </p>
<p>“Well he’s on it.” Boruto chuckled, having no intention of sharing the one he was holding. “Who would have thought that this was all we needed to get along. Weed and music.”</p>
<p>I nearly choked on the smoke I’d just inhaled, but managed to keep it together until I blew it all out of my lungs. “Shit. That… and I needed to sleep.” I’d been depriving myself of the luxury for weeks, only sleeping for a few hours at a time when I did and when I got low on sleep, I was more of an asshole than I normally was. </p>
<p>“I think you’ll be getting plenty of that now.” He stated smugly. “It might be because I don’t really know you, but from what I’ve seen you aren’t that bad Kawaki. How the hell did you go through fourteen manager interviews so fast?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been looking for a new manager for two months, so it really wasn’t that fast but it was one more thing I had to worry about. I’m still not even sure about you, but I decided to give you a shot. Because I’m fucking tired.”</p>
<p>He brought the blunt to his lips before responding. “I’m only a little offended.” He teased. “It’ll be alright, you know? The tour. Can’t wait to see what you guys are like on stage.”</p>
<p>“It’s home for us.” I admitted before having another draw off the blunt and then waving Iwabe over for it. He came and got it and then walked away silently. </p>
<p>Boruto had almost finished the rest of his, humming in agreement. “I think I know what you mean, Shikadai used to say the same thing.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s a good guy.” I said, stretching my arms. “I hate he had to put it all behind him.”</p>
<p>“Shit happens.” He shrugged, staring at the floor. “But it was one hell of a run.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. They were good, though I’m not that big of a fan of all the members.” I muttered.</p>
<p>“Really? Who?” He asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Don’t wanna talk about it.” I sighed and got up from my seat, stretching my back. </p>
<p>Boruto’s gaze lingered on the movement, having avoided looking in my direction until now. I looked him over with my brow raised, wondering what he was thinking. There was a torn look on his face that made it impossible to read. </p>
<p>“You’re staring.”</p>
<p>It took a moment for his expression to even out once he made up his mind. “Can you blame me?”</p>
<p>Could I? It wasn’t like it bothered me, but it did make me curious. “Just don’t get carried away.” I told him, fighting to keep from smirking. I walked over to my drum set before he could say anything else, taking a seat, ready to get back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three- Boruto</p>
<p>Karma was more than charming and it wasn’t just because of their good looks. Every second that I spent with them, I was drawn in by the music and family atmosphere. It reminded me of What a Drag, but it was completely unique with their energy and style. I would have my hands full with those boys for sure, but I was excited about it all. I let Shikadai and the others know how things were going and that I would do my best to become Karma’s manager permanently. Though I needed to put in the work and the band didn’t know me well enough to make that decision.</p>
<p>I had to let time go by and learn what I could about them in the process. However, the situation wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. My regulars weren’t happy about losing their favorite escort for the time being, but Hana had made it clear that they had no say in the matter. As for the tour, I had one concern and it was a big one: Kawaki. I wasn’t sure how to maintain a balance with him. The other band members seemed to accept my light flirting, but it was impossible not to go all out with a gorgeous god like the leader himself. He was a cocky bastard and serious about his work, but he wasn’t as much of an asshole as I first thought.</p>
<p>I wanted to do more than just flirt, but that was out of the question. He wasn’t someone I could fuck and never see again. It was a crying shame we met under the circumstances. I mourned the loss of what could have been, although I could look as much as I wanted. I went ahead and flirted with him too despite being conflicted at first. I didn’t know if it was a good idea, but ultimately I couldn’t help myself. People didn’t come across men like Kawaki everyday. It would be a challenge to keep myself in check, but I couldn’t risk losing my job even if he was the god of sex appeal.</p>
<p>The five days before the tour was more than enough time for me to finish the last details and I spent a good amount of time with the band as well. They really were amazing and I nearly lost my shit every time Kawaki started singing. Sure I knew he was the drummer and he was good as hell, but I wasn’t ready for those vocals. It was the perfect contrast to Hōki’s higher tone and I was upset that their older music didn’t have any harmanies between them. I heard it in their newer albums, but like any real band, it was different hearing it in person. They honestly blew me away and my first impression was right, they were evolving monsters. </p>
<p>Each practice seemed like a mere warm up compared to the last. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to see them go all out on stage, but I wanted to experience it more than anything. I was raring to go when the five days were up and had all my stuff packed. The tour bus stopped by my place first thing in the morning and I got acquainted with the driver, Toshiro, on the way to Iwabe’s apartment. He was a sassy old man that had apparently been driving Karma around since the beginning, a fan in his own right. We picked up Kawaki next followed by Shinki and Hōki. Inojin’s apartment was the last stop before the four hour drive to the first show.</p>
<p>I rallied the boys up and went over the days plan with them, making sure we were clear. “Okay, now onto food. Do you guys want to eat before or after the concert? I’m sure I can get you a snack once we reach the dome, but there won’t be enough time to sit down and eat when we get there. We’d have to have it ordered and delivered beforehand.”</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna wait too late.” Iwabe piped up first and Inojin nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“I think we should just stop by somewhere about halfway and run in, grab something quick until after the show. We can eat on the road.” Kawaki said.</p>
<p>Shinki and Hōki were onboard with that idea so I searched for places that we would pass. “Alright. Everyone can tell me what they want and I’ll go in and get it.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to do all the work.” Kawaki chuckled as he played with his drumsticks. “We’re plenty capable of getting our own food.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s not the part I’m worried about.” I told him. “All it takes is for one person to recognize you and then a swarm of people come out of nowhere.” Kawaki’s ass would be recognized in seconds.</p>
<p>“True.” Shinki mused. “We have been swarmed a few times and we can’t spare half an hour or longer because of fans.”</p>
<p>Kawaki clicked his tongue. “Whatever.” </p>
<p>I smiled at him before finding somewhere everyone agreed on. Once the orders were sorted out, I let Toshiro know about the pit stop and then went back to my seat. “I’m so pumped for this concert.”</p>
<p>“Same.” Iwabe laughed and threw something at Kawaki that smacked him upside the head. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Kawaki snapped, leaning forward to grab the bag that had landed on the floor after it bounced off his head. He threw it back, hitting Iwabe in the face with it. “You roll it.”</p>
<p>I giggled along with Inojin and Hōki, though they were more used to the display than I was. </p>
<p>“Shinki,” Iwabe tossed the sack at him next and Shinki scoffed, having been in the middle of laying down and resting his eyes. </p>
<p>“No.” He huffed, slinging the bag on the floor. </p>
<p>They were all ridiculous. “I’ll do it.” I said as I retrieved the sack, sitting in front of the retractable table instead. “How many do you want, Iwabe?”</p>
<p>“Whoa, world's best manager.” Hōki laughed, his mask crinkling. </p>
<p>“Two or three.” Iwabe answered and I caught Kawaki looking over at me, though he said nothing as Inojin walked over and gave me a pack of cigars. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” I grinned and took them, getting to work. </p>
<p>I set the papers out before placing the weed on top of them. It didn’t really put a dent in how much was in the bag, but that just meant they would have plenty for later. After rolling them up, I brought one to my lips and licked it. Kawaki got up to hand me a lighter and I gave him the first blunt after I lit it. Once I finished with the second one, I lit that as well and gave it to Iwabe. Both of them started to smoke while I put everything away and then went back to my phone to double check the name of the hotel we would be staying at tonight. Shinki took a nap as the rest of us chilled, Hōki and Inojin amusing themselves with different games.</p>
<p>Kawaki and Iwabe finished off their blunts before we reached our food stop. Toshiro parked across the street under some large trees, doing his best to hide the tour bus for me to get the goods. I was about to step off the bus when Kawaki stopped me.</p>
<p>“I’ll come too.” He said, right behind me. </p>
<p>“You can’t, we already talked about this.” I reminded.</p>
<p>“And you can’t carry everything on your own anyway. Nobody’s gonna recognize me.” He pulled a pair of shades out of thin air and put them over his eyes. “Look, discreet as fuck.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t help laughing, shaking my head at him. “More like determined as fuck.” I said and borrowed Toshiro’s ball cap. “Here, put this on too Mr. Big and Famous. Then I'll let you take on the world with me.”</p>
<p>“Ooh.” He grinned and put the hat on his head backwards. “I don’t think I’d even recognize myself.”</p>
<p>“A completely different person.” I chuckled. He was too much.</p>
<p>We got off the bus and made our way across the street to slip inside the building. They weren’t too busy and I was able to place our order right away. I had Kawaki stand to the side with me while we waited, my eyes casually looking around, though in truth I was on guard for any suspicious stares or Karma t-shirts.</p>
<p>“Relax, you’re worrying too much.” Kawaki huffed, elbowing me in my side. </p>
<p>“Comes with the job.” I told him. “You’re always worrying about the others, but I’m the one who worries about you. Get used to it.” I said with a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>“Hm.” He hummed in amusement and leaned down so his lips were next to my ear. “Check it out, there’s a fan right beside you and they don’t even know. I’m a whole secret.”</p>
<p>I suppressed a shiver, face getting a little warm, and cut my eyes to the side. Sure enough there was a girl wearing some Karma merch, none the wiser. “Hopefully it stays that way. You really stand out, you know? All tall and stuff.”</p>
<p>“All tall and stuff?” He laughed. “Stuff…”</p>
<p>A grin spread across my face. “Yes, stuff. A whole damn package.”</p>
<p>“Shit, you’re right.” Kawaki agreed cockily. “Bet that girl would think so too. Maybe I should make her day.”</p>
<p>“And leave me to deal with it? No way playboy.” I said and turned my body towards him, making it clear I was going to stand in his way.</p>
<p>“Playboy? Damn, I wasn’t gonna fuck her or anything.” He mumbled. “She’s definitely not my type anyway.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Then that was less for me to worry about. Our number was called and we went up to the counter and grabbed the bags and drink carriers. “I should have realized it when I ordered, but you guys eat a lot. Like a lot a lot.”</p>
<p>“Of course. We’re still growing boys.” Kawaki mused. “I’m starving.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s get going.” I said and we headed out.</p>
<p>There were no wandering eyes in our direction and I breathed a sigh of relief when we reached the tour bus. Kawaki paused to give Toshiro his share along with his hat and then headed to where the other band members were waiting. We passed out all the food and drinks as the bus remained parked, knowing it would be alright until people began investigating. Shinki was happy to wake up to food, his slight bed head making me chuckle. The boys didn’t waste time scarfing it down and at one point I feared Kawaki and Iwabe were going to choke.</p>
<p>We got back on the road once everyone was done, two more hours left until we could reach the concert dome. Hōki wanted to have a singing contest, each person singing one song in a form of karaoke. Then we would vote on who sung the best.</p>
<p>“I don’t really sing.” I protested, trying to get out of it. They did it for a living, of course I wouldn’t stand a chance.</p>
<p>“Don’t be a pussy, manager.” Iwabe taunted me and Kawaki laughed. </p>
<p>“It’s just for kicks. Iwabe can’t sing for shit so don’t worry.” Kawaki continued to laugh. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Iwabe yelled, fuming at the insult. </p>
<p>I ran a hand through my blond hair, deciding I might as well in that case. “Alright, if Iwabe is going to be dead last.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Iwabe yelled again, crossing his arms with a huff. </p>
<p>“As lead singer, Hōki should go first… right?” Inojin suggested excitedly, turning shy at the end as he looked for someone to second him. </p>
<p>“I support that!” I quickly interjected. “Show me what you’ve got, Hōki.”</p>
<p>“Alright, no problem.” He shifted in his seat and pondered what to sing for a few seconds, but it didn’t take him long to get started. He sang an original Karma song, voice softer and stronger at times. It was beautiful. “Damn, so rusty.” He cleared his throat when he finished and laughed to himself. </p>
<p>“It was great.” Inojin assured him. “As always.”</p>
<p>I smiled and nodded. “It’s going to be hard to beat for sure. Any takers?”</p>
<p>“I’ll go next.” Shinki said, sitting up. “Let’s see…” He took a little longer to decide what he wanted to sing and I was surprised at how great of a voice he had, knowing that he didn’t put it to use. </p>
<p>“Nice.” Hōki raised his fist in the air. “Shinki you’re the best.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off.” He muttered and laid back down, rolling on his side away from us. </p>
<p>“Manager?” Iwabe pressed with a smirk. </p>
<p>Shit. It looked like I was next. “Okay, okay. Umm . . .” I didn’t really know what to go with, but in the end went with something I could kind of pull off. Maybe. I sang ‘Cornered’, Karma’s first song from their first album. Whether it was good or not was up for debate, but no one could do it justice like Hōki. “Alright, who's next?”</p>
<p>“Ooh, throwback.” Hōki beamed. “You have a great voice, manager.”</p>
<p>“Really. So cute.” Inojin smiled. </p>
<p>“Eh.” I waved them off, feeling embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised, really.” Kawaki said quietly. “Impressive. And that was an interesting choice of song.”</p>
<p>Praise from the leader as well? “It’s a great song.” I shrugged, hoping to move things along to the next person.</p>
<p>“I’ll go next!” Inojin said excitedly and all the attention moved to him. He started singing immediately, voice softer than Hōki’s but so undeniably cute it made me smile. </p>
<p>“That’s cute too.” Hōki said, pulling Inojin into a hug as he was sitting right next to him. </p>
<p>“Definitely cute.” I cooed at the both of them.</p>
<p>“Iwabe?” Kawaki urged and Iwabe glared at him. </p>
<p>“No way, I’m going last, remember?”</p>
<p>“You are last, I’m not competing.” Kawaki stayed plainly. </p>
<p>Now that was robbery. “If I had to go then you have to go.” I said and pulled my leg under the other. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Kawaki! No holding out on us.” Hōki said quickly. “We want it.”</p>
<p>“Please.” Inojin added sweetly and Kawaki rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Don’t know what to sing.” He shrugged one shoulder and leaned back in his seat. </p>
<p>“Pussy.” Iwabe coughed. </p>
<p>It was only fair if Kawaki sang too and not just because I wanted to hear it. “I’ll pick one if you want. A Karma song too to make it easy. What do you say? ‘My land’, from your fourth album.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” He sighed and started to sing after a moment, deep voice so smooth and alluring it was on another level. I didn’t think I would ever tire of hearing it. I enjoyed the gentle timber so much that I forgot we were playing a game, coming seconds away from asking him to sing another song when it ended.</p>
<p>“Damn, you shoulda went last.” Iwabe grumbled. “I fold.”</p>
<p>“Kawaki, you killed it.” Hōki bounced in his seat, still holding tight to Inojin who was also bouncing excitedly. </p>
<p>“So good!”</p>
<p>“Stop swelling the bastard’s head.” Iwabe groaned and Shinki started laughing.</p>
<p>I smirked at him. “Then give us a reason not to. Come on, Iwabe. Serenade us.”</p>
<p>“I’ll roll something instead.” He said and proceeded to do so.</p>
<p>“Aw man.” Hōki pouted, lips poking out noticeably even behind his mask. “Singing is fun.”</p>
<p>“You sing for us then, nobody wants to hear Iwabe’s screeching ass.” Kawaki said. </p>
<p>“I do.” I said and raised my hand.</p>
<p>“Thanks, manager, but I’ll sit this one out. And if it were up to me, you’d be the winner. So fuck the rest of you assholes.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I wanna hear you too.” Inojin frowned. </p>
<p>“Fuck everybody but you and the manager then.” Iwabe clarified and Inojin smiled. </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll vote for Kawaki. Sorry manager. Shinki. Inojin.” Hōki said. </p>
<p>I shook my head, offering him a smile. “It’s alright. I vote for Kawaki too.”</p>
<p>“Hōki has my vote.” Shinki muttered. </p>
<p>Inojin looked around nervously before sputtering, “I uh… um… well I guess I will vote for Boruto.”</p>
<p>“I have to vote for Hōki. It’s why I chose him as our lead singer.” Kawaki said and Hōki gasped.</p>
<p>“Me?” He acted as if he was surprised. Adorable. “And wait… that makes the three of us tied.”</p>
<p>Kawaki had gotten mine and Hōki’s vote, Hōki had got Shinki’s and Kawaki’s vote, while I had gotten Iwabe’s and Inojin’s. “I guess so.” I mused, unsure what it meant tying with professionals.</p>
<p>“Hōki, I wanna see a bottle of water in your hands. Rest your voice.” Kawaki ordered and Hōki quickly got to his feet and walked to the small fridge. </p>
<p>A wide grin appeared on my face at his attentiveness, but Hōki wasn’t the only one singing tonight. “That goes for you too, Kawaki.”</p>
<p>His grey eyes turned to me and his brows raised. “Sorry?” He questioned me as if he hadn’t heard me correctly. </p>
<p>“You, water bottle. Chop chop.” I said, leaning back comfortably. “Unless you aren’t planning to sing.”</p>
<p>“Shh.” Hōki moved to Kawaki, setting a bottle of water in his lap as he sat next to him and rubbed his arm. “He’s right you know, and just think about all the sweating you’re going to be doing.”</p>
<p>Kawaki half rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut, picking up the bottle of water. Hōki looked back to me and gave me a wink. I chuckled quietly and a silence came over the bus. It was time to focus and get in some rest while they could before we reached the dome. Toshiro pulled in around back, passing awaiting fans outside. They weren’t allowed in just yet, but so many of them were already there in anticipation. I led the way off the bus and inside the large building. First things first, I had the guys run a sound check on stage and tune their instruments. Once that was done we all went backstage, the fans chants ringing through the air as they made their way inside the dome.</p>
<p>It was crazy how hyped up they were and contagious too. I checked in with the rest of the staff to make sure everything was running smoothly while the boys got changed. There were going to be five backstage passes tonight, an area already set aside for the fan meet. The band would sign some merch and talk for a bit when the show was over, but after that we would head to the hotel. The last thing I checked on was security and then I went to the waiting room where the guys were already sitting. Their expressions were calm and focused, but Kawaki was giving Hōki a pep talk. The brunette listened closely, nodding along every now and again.</p>
<p>I was distracted by the vest Kawaki was wearing, reminded of the second practice I went to when he had come to the basement in nothing but shorts. It hadn't been a sight I was ready for and certainly not now either. Why did he have to be so damn hot? Those muscles were unreal, impossible not to admire. My gaze started from the bottom and went to the top, taking in every inch. I was glad to be their manager and wanted to continue to be, but in that moment I hated the fact. My ogling was interrupted when he moved, snapping me out of it.</p>
<p>Kawaki plopped his left hand on Hōki’s head and ruffled his hair while opening his right arm to Inojin who hurried over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kawaki whispered something to Inojin then and got a nod in response. It was clear to me that he was more than their leader, he was their rock, their source of support and unwavering confidence. I smiled at the image they made and leaned back against the wall. I didn’t have to say any words of encouragement. This band was its own source of strength. I got everyone’s attention when it was time for the show to begin, opening the door for them.</p>
<p>“Go blow that crowd away.”</p>
<p>“Have fun watching.” Kawaki grinned as he walked towards me, tapping his fist against my chest on his way by me. </p>
<p>“Cross your fingers.” Hōki said, hurriedly walking behind Kawaki. </p>
<p>The others filed out behind them and I was the last one out, more than ready for what was to come. I stood on the sideline as the members took their places, the stage dark and waiting. At the same time Kawaki started a countdown with his drumsticks, the lights cut on to reveal Karma to the crowd. Just like that the first song kicked off along with my beating heart. Karma didn’t mess around. The crowd was losing their shit, screaming names and singing along with the lyrics. The familiar rush from it all washed over me and I watched them with pride. Sure I hadn’t been around long, sure I didn’t know them that well, but I could respect who they were and all the hard work they had done. </p>
<p>The stage certainly was their home and they looked like they were having a blast. Hōki had the fans in the palm of his hand and Iwabe wasn’t taking any prisoners with his guitar. Inojin was confident with his bass and Shinki switched it up with his keyboard, not overwhelmed in the least. The drums were steady and strong, the power behind them easily reaching me from where I stood, but once again Kawaki’s vocals captured me. I couldn’t explain it, couldn’t point out what exactly spoke to my soul. It got better every time I heard him and it was bad enough without that fucking vest of his. Damn that singing, gorgeous god. </p>
<p>I was clapping along and cheering after each song ended, already excited for the next show. The set was over too soon for everyone and despite working up a sweat, the band members had fire in their eyes as if they could perform all night long. With one last shout out to the crowd, the lights dimmed and the cheers continued. I handed out towels and water as they each passed me and led them to the fan meeting area. They would have some time to rest before the five lucky fans were able to get backstage and I praised them on a job well done.</p>
<p>“Kill the first show on tour? Check.” I smiled happily. “If I wasn’t a fan before, I am now.”</p>
<p>“Quit fucking around. Like you weren’t already a fan.” Kawaki snorted as he moved to the sectional couch and plopped down on it. </p>
<p>“You caught me.” I chuckled, raising my hands. “But seriously, you guys were amazing.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, manager!” Hōki said as he came over and flung his arms around me. “It was amazing!”</p>
<p>Why was he so damn cute? “You’re welcome.” I said and hugged him back, spinning him around a couple times. “I’m proud of you.”</p>
<p>“That’s adorable.” Shinki mused as he slowly walked to the couch and sat right beside Kawaki who had a disinterested look on his face. </p>
<p>Iwabe and Inojin took a seat as well and I let go of Hōki so he could join them. “After our backstage pass winners come by and freak out, we’ll call it a day and head to the hotel. Then after we get settled we’ll eat and crash in our beds.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready to get this over with.” Kawaki sighed. “Can we get them in here?”</p>
<p>I looked over at one of the staff members standing by and gave her a nod. “They’ll be here in a few seconds.”</p>
<p>I heard them before I saw them, already beside themselves with excitement. I felt bad for the guys having to tough it out when they wanted nothing more than to eat and sleep, but it wouldn’t last too long. They answered questions and signed some stuff before the five fans were shown out. Next they changed and followed me back onto the bus after. The energy from earlier was gone, but the air around them was calm and content. They were a little too comfy on the bus though and I had to coax them out to go into the hotel. All of our rooms were next to each other and on the same floor, so I ordered room service for the boys since I doubted they would make it anywhere else.</p>
<p>Toshiro had already turned in for the night, his room booked with ours and I checked in with everyone before I went to my own. My last stop was Kawaki’s room, finding Hōki there with him. It was explained that Hōki always preferred to be with someone rather than by himself and I found it endearing and worrying at the same time. </p>
<p>“Is everything good here?” I asked when Kawaki answered the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah. You good?” He asked, eyes roaming. </p>
<p>I blinked at him before answering. “I’m fine, just stopping by. The others are about to pass out.”</p>
<p>“Same here. Hōki is already down for the count.” He said as he gestured over his shoulder to Hōki sleeping in one of the beds. </p>
<p>I peeked around Kawaki and smiled at the sight. “Aww, he’s all tuckered out. I’ll let you crash too then and head to bed. Have to make sure everything is set in the morning, though I might let you guys sleep in a little.”</p>
<p>“Wake me up half an hour before check out, not sooner.” He told me quietly. “I need my sleep. Or else.”</p>
<p>“Or else what?” I asked teasingly, unable to help myself. </p>
<p>“You don’t wanna know.” He smiled slyly. “It won’t be good though.”</p>
<p>I shrugged. “Fair enough. Goodnight, Kawaki.”</p>
<p>“Night.” He gave me a nod before closing his door. </p>
<p>I went across the hall to my own hotel room and dove into the large bed, feeling a little tired myself. After my alarm was set on my phone, it took no time at all for me to fall asleep. Things were easy going the next morning once I was showered and dressed. I had plenty of time to make sure the boys were ready and fed, though Hōki saw to Kawaki’s things since he wanted to stay in later than the others. Toshiro took care of the bus and I made sure there were no problems with the front desk, I wanted the check out to be as smooth as possible. Soon all that was left was to wake Kawaki and get the other members loaded onto the tour bus.</p>
<p>I had just seen to Kawaki’s breakfast being sent up when Iwabe pulled me to the side, a lighter and blunt in his hand. He suggested I take it with me to Kawaki’s room and I could only roll my eyes in answer. These guys were something else, truly. Seeing how it wasn’t the worst way to be woken up, I went along with it and headed back up the building. I walked right into the hotel room and over to the bed where Karma’s leader was still out cold. A smile found my lips at the sight, he was completely relaxed and the picture of innocence even if that wasn’t the case. </p>
<p>I lit the blunt and took a few drags before I brushed his bangs out of his face. “Rise and shine, rock star.”</p>
<p>Kawaki stirred and sniffed, eyes still closed as he reached up and felt around me until he found my hand and the blunt. “What time is it?” He grumbled as he rolled onto his back and moved the blunt to his lips, taking a hit. </p>
<p>“A little less than thirty minutes until it's time to hit the road.” I said and sat on the side of the bed. “Your food should be here soon and everyone else is ready to go.”</p>
<p>“Hm. Then you did good.” He mumbled, smoking quickly before sitting up. He took another few draws and then passed it to me. “I’ll hop in the shower now then.”</p>
<p>I nodded and took another hit as he got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and I went ahead and answered it. Room service was right on time and I inspected the breakfast spread after they had left. Everything I asked for was brought, Kawaki should be satisfied with it. I continued to smoke while he was in the shower and helped myself to one of the cinnamon rolls. I was frozen mid bite when Kawaki emerged, steam coming off of his skin and water droplets caressing his figure. My eyes zeroed in on him as he dried his hair and the towel around his waist was quickly becoming my worst enemy.</p>
<p>He walked over just as he was and sat on the bed, grabbing a piece of toast. “You didn’t eat?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” I hummed around the bun and finally finished the bite, gaze glued to his chest. A real fucking god, what I wouldn’t give to touch his divine goods.</p>
<p>Kawaki reached over and took the blunt out of my hand, setting it in an ashtray that was on the bedside table. “I asked why you were giving me the fuck me eyes.”</p>
<p>My head snapped up at the word ‘fuck’. “Eh? I think I misheard you.” </p>
<p>He took another bite of his toast, staring at me. “I said, are you trying to fuck?”</p>
<p>Oh, I want to fuck alright. “What gave you that idea?”</p>
<p>“What idea?” He asked before finishing the toast and grabbing a fork. </p>
<p>“Stop confusing me.” I frowned and ate some more of my cinnamon roll. “Just who is fucking here?”</p>
<p>“You tell me.” He grumbled, eating as if nothing was wrong here. </p>
<p>I wasn’t sure why we were talking about fucking or what he was trying to say. Regardless, being in the same room while he looked like that was asking for problems. “Let’s put all that aside.” I said, making a quick retreat. “Meet me and the guys in the lobby when you’re ready, alright?”  </p>
<p>“Mmhmm.”</p>
<p>I left his hotel room and took the last couple bites of my roll, feeling full of frustration. Once again I was made painfully aware of what I was missing out on. It really did get under my skin, but I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. I wondered if it was possible to get a raise for emotional distress. When everyone was rallied in the lobby a little while later, I ushered the band onto the tour bus and we were on our way to the next concert. It felt like there were more and more people at every show that was held. The Karma fandom was intense and made security earn their paychecks a few times. Despite the slight hiccups I was enjoying myself, it was a blast traveling around with the band.</p>
<p>We got to know each other a little better everyday and they never gave me any serious trouble. I might have been on the clock, but it didn’t feel like just some any day job. I was getting attached to them, to their music and passion. Every time they stepped on stage I was overwhelmed by anticipation. I wasn’t an expert and I couldn’t see into the future, but I just knew that Karma was going to keep climbing the ranks. They were going to dominate with their limitless potential. While the excitement the members felt dimmed down when the tour was over, it wasn’t the end. Karma wasn’t finished with the public yet and I didn’t expect anything less. I went back to my house, the energy from the whole experience still lingering. The tour left me with two thoughts bouncing in my mind. One, the tour was a huge success. And two, I really needed to get laid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four—Kawaki</p>
<p>In all honesty, Karma could have already been much bigger than it was, but the guys and I wanted to stay true to our roots. We wanted to do what we loved, and share it with people who also loved it, but we preferred local touring and were never on the road for more than a few months at a time. Performing was a part of us, but creating new music was too. Making enough money for us all to be comfortable was more than enough for us. Our latest album was out, we were promoting it and would soon learn how it was doing. </p>
<p>Every concert was great. We had a lot of fans, did a lot of autographs, took too many pictures and so much was going on, there wasn’t any time to do anything more than focus on the tour when it was happening. I needed to get laid, but I didn’t have time. It had been on our last tour six months ago that I even got head. It wasn’t like I couldn’t get it, I just couldn’t spare the time for it. Not with my last managers bullshit and then all the extra work that came with beating his ass. </p>
<p>There were opportunities, there always were, but I couldn’t indulge because it made me feel guilty. I had to keep an eye on Hōki, I had to look out for Inojin, I had to watch Iwabe and deal with Shinki watching me. Then there was Boruto on top of our asses now too. He was doing well and I was thankful for that but there was just too much going on for me to take the time to fuck somebody. At least not while the tour was still going on. </p>
<p>It ended well and before we knew it, we were on our way home. I was ready, honestly. Inspiration was everywhere and new lyrics were constantly coming to me out of nowhere—and new beats as well. My house was the first place we stopped and I grabbed my bags and Hōki’s and he got up, hugging everyone goodbye. I just muttered a goodbye, too eager to get inside. The rest of the guys were ready to get to their own homes and rest up, but they’d come over the following day. I wasn’t sure if our manager would or not, I knew he had to get things straight with his other job and now that I knew he was serious about managing us, I didn’t mind. I left it up to him, whatever he wanted to do was up to him. </p>
<p>Hōki and I made our way inside my home and I dropped our bags by the door. We could get to that shit later. “Tired?” I asked Hōki who was stretching beside me and he laughed. </p>
<p>“Yes, but not sleepy. Why? Are we gonna make something happen?” He turned excited then and I hummed. </p>
<p>“I have a few ideas.” I nodded, offering him a smile. </p>
<p>Hōki grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the basement door. “Well let’s get to it!”</p>
<p>Downstairs, we sat on the couch together while I rolled something for us to smoke and Hōki pulled down his mask. I couldn’t help looking at him then, unable to forget the tragedy that had been the start of that. He smiled at me, completely at ease and I felt my heart soften. I would protect him with my life if the need ever arose. He didn’t smoke all the time, but it was obvious he was eager to now. When I hit the joint rolled, I handed it over to him and while he lit it, I started singing. </p>
<p>It was choppy. Bits and pieces that needed tweaking and more words, but I had a melody in mind and Hōki nodded along, taking in the words. His memory was so good, all he needed to do was hear them once to remember them. He had fresh ears and a keen mind, adding to my lyrics in a wonderful harmony. We smoked and sang for hours, only writing down the completed song after it was all over and we were both ready for bed. </p>
<p>In the next days, Karma worked on the new song and I was surprised I hadn’t heard from the manager. I wasn’t particularly upset, there was really no work for Boruto to do anyway and I supposed he was busy with his other job and getting back to his life. We had just taken him away from it all and on such short notice too. I let it go, at least for the first few days, but I got annoyed when it came time for us to take the new song to the studio and I hadn’t heard from him. I could have called him, I had that right, but I didn’t want to. </p>
<p>Studio time was always the worst, because Hōki did not do well with it. This time was no different. He tried his best to keep it together for us, but as soon as we walked into the studio room, he lost it. Nothing pissed me off more. It wasn’t his fault, I wasn’t pissed because of him. I was pissed because of why things were like this. I could remember when they weren’t…</p>
<p>“Time is money, Kawaki. You’re not getting free time for this.” The producer wasn’t happy, which only pissed me off more. </p>
<p>“Yo,” Shinki came over and laid his hand on my shoulder. “Forget it. Get Hōki out of here, I’ll take care of it.”</p>
<p>I forced myself to breathe and calm down, wrapping my arm around Hōki’s trembling figure and leading him out of the studio. We had to do something else here. He didn’t calm down until we were outside and I made him sit in the passenger seat of my car. I knelt down to talk to him but didn’t get far before someone started shouting my name behind me. </p>
<p>“Just breathe, okay?” I said quietly as I stood back up and closed the door to shield him from prying eyes. </p>
<p>There were reporters and fans that were building up by the second, and now wasn’t a good time. I had to get Hōki out of here and calm him down. It wasn’t easy to reign in my frustration, but I allowed some photographs as I rounded my car, excusing myself by saying I was in a bit of a hurry. The rest of the guys could deal with the mob, Hōki was more important. They would agree. </p>
<p>When I got behind the wheel, I noticed Hōki was still shaken and I wasted no time getting on the road. Then I started singing. He relaxed in his seat after that, minutes later becoming completely at ease and eventually, he started singing along. When we made it to my place, I parked the car and cut the engine. I sighed as I looked over at Hōki, guilt consuming me. </p>
<p>“I’m going to fix this.” I promised him and his deep blue eyes stared into mine. </p>
<p>“I’m fine. Next time…”</p>
<p>“No.” I shook my head, cutting him off before he could say anything more. “There are other options. I’ll take care of it.”</p>
<p>“But you do too much already.” He frowned.</p>
<p>“No I don’t. Just hush and let’s go in. I’ll make you a treat.”</p>
<p>We got out of the car and Hōki hurried to keep up with my long strides. I went straight into the kitchen, grabbing the chocolate ice cream out of my freezer, some milk and then moved to my blender. He loved milkshakes and I loved anything chocolate, so I made us both one. I sipped on mine while I leaned on the counter and he happily slurped his up, his anxiety forgotten for now. </p>
<p>It was about half an hour later before the rest of the guys showed up and they met us in the living room. They kept quiet, unsure where Hōki’s mindset was at the moment. Inojin had moved to sit next to him though and they were clinging to each other. </p>
<p>“I know this is a decision I should have made a long time ago, but we’re going to let go of the studio. We will take care of everything here instead.” I said, looking between the guys. </p>
<p>“Kawaki.” Hōki sighed and I shook my head. </p>
<p>“I’m in favor of that.” Shinki said. “But shouldn’t the manager be in on this?”</p>
<p>I scowled at the mention of him. “We don’t have time to wait around on anyone else. I’m tired of dealing with the producer and engineer anyway. Fuck ‘em. I’ll have a room renovated into a studio room here, that way it will just be us. I’ll take charge of everything.”</p>
<p>“But,” Hōki began again and I stood up. </p>
<p>“This is best for all of us. Won’t you feel better here?”</p>
<p>He frowned deeply but nodded. “I would, but I don’t want to be a burden to you guys.”</p>
<p>“You’re not a burden, Hōki.” Iwabe said quickly. “We all need to be comfortable and what’s more, we will save money in the long run by cutting those fuckers.”</p>
<p>“That’s true, but Kawaki is the only one with the right ear to edit the tracks and piece everything together.” Shinki sighed. “So just as soon as we thought his workload lessened, he’s taking on this shit.”</p>
<p>“Shinki.” I chided him quietly and Hōki brought his knees to his chest, hugging his legs. </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to do that for me, Kawaki.”</p>
<p>“Too bad. I’m the leader and the decision is mine.” </p>
<p>“Okay and that’s fine, we will support you. But the manager needs to be aware of this. He can plan the renovations and do all the shopping while we focus on our music.” Shinki said. </p>
<p>“I don’t feel like I should have to run down our ‘manager’.” I muttered. </p>
<p>“Something could be going on, maybe you should check on him anyway. We can always take a break, we really don’t have to rush with recording.”</p>
<p>Iwabe was right, but I was just so frustrated now. Still, I relented, leaving the living room as I dug my phone out of my pocket. I went into the kitchen, finding Boruto in my contact list and calling him. I held the phone to my ear and was listening to it ring when Iwabe laid a blunt on the counter for me. He walked away and I picked it up, finding my lighter and lighting it while I waited for Boruto to answer. When he didn’t pick up, I ended the call and laid my phone on the counter as I smoked. </p>
<p>I pulled out one of the barstools and sat down, rubbing my temple. Boruto seemed fine with the tour, so I didn’t understand why he’d just fallen off all of a sudden. If he didn’t want to work with us, he needed to be straight up about it and not waste my fucking time. I was even more annoyed that I even bothered trying to call him now. It was only a few seconds before he was calling me back and I glared at my phone, I really didn’t want to answer it. I had to though. </p>
<p>“Damn, manager. You alive?”</p>
<p>“Easy, Kawaki. I only missed your call by like a second.” Boruto said before a female voice called out to him in the background. “Yeah, bye Hana! Don’t go cheating on me while I’m gone!” He yelled back and then said, “So what’s up? Are you guys rested and ready to go?”</p>
<p>“Rested and ready to go? Rested and ready to fucking go?” I scoffed and took a few drags off the blunt. “You fucking kidding me?”</p>
<p>“What?” He quipped, completely clueless. “Five days is enough, right?”</p>
<p>“We’ve been working this whole time. Every damn day. As our manager you should know that. I suppose this other job really is more important.” I rolled my eyes, continuing to smoke. </p>
<p>Boruto was silent for a moment, the sound of cars passing by echoing. “You’re saying you idiots went right back at it after the tour? What the hell! There is a thing as burning yourselves out, you know? Not even a day of rest? And why didn’t any of you text me!”</p>
<p>“This is what we do, Uzumaki. If you want in on this, it needs to be what the fuck you’re doing too. But I can see you got other shit to worry about. I don’t know why I bothered calling when I can just do everything myself.” I wanted to hang up, but instead I waited for his response and smoked on my blunt. </p>
<p>“Don’t even try to go there with me. That’s your problem, doing it all alone.” He told me before going on a rant. “You’re going to end up in the hospital from exhaustion if you keep living like that. Just because I haven’t been over in five days doesn't mean I don’t give a shit, did you get to know me at all during tour? Rest is important and that’s what I thought you all were doing. It’s what you should do. I’m not just blowing smoke out of my ass here, I mean it. It’s not healthy.” </p>
<p>“What the fuck ever, just don’t worry about us. I got this. You just worry about your little girlfriend.” I muttered and hung up before he could say anything else. What a bitch. </p>
<p>I sighed loudly and finished the blunt, already wanting another. Too much was going on, maybe I needed a nap or something. I was just so frustrated and no amount of weed would calm me down. Walking back into the living room, I told the guys I was going to lay down because I didn’t know what else to do. I just needed some time or something then I could get started with everything. </p>
<p>Once I was in my room, I closed my door and stripped down to my shorts, getting in bed and closing my eyes. Yet again, I sighed and then groaned. I was just so over everything and as much as it pissed me off, I couldn’t help being offended that Boruto had a girlfriend. I just knew he was gay as fuck. But here we were. He was getting laid and I wasn’t. That was another thing I had to fix. </p>
<p>My thoughts were interrupted when my bedroom door slammed open and a familiar blond walked in. “You bastard! This tantrum of yours is not cute.”</p>
<p>I sat up quickly, scowling at him. “You’re not fucking cute either, asshole. Get the fuck out.”</p>
<p>“All it takes is for me to say something you don’t like and then you go pout about it.” He said as he flipped on the lights. “That attitude of yours really pisses me off.”</p>
<p>“I piss you off?” I growled. “Fuck you. Get the fuck out.” I laid back down, rolled on my side and pulled the cover back over me. </p>
<p>“Not a chance in hell.” He said stubbornly. “You want me to do my job? Well here you fucking go.”</p>
<p>“Too fucking late.”</p>
<p>A hand yanked the covers down. “Nope, the babysitter is right on time. Go ahead, let me hear it. What exactly is your problem with me?”</p>
<p>He was possibly the bravest guy I’d ever met. Or the stupidest. “Are you trying to get your ass kicked?” I mumbled, unmoving. </p>
<p>“If you think punching me is going to make you feel better then take your best shot.” He said, having the nerve to welcome it. “I won’t lose any sleep over it. Now talk, why are you so eager to get rid of me all of a sudden?”</p>
<p>“You got rid of your damn self. You don’t even know what’s going on. You haven’t bothered to check in on us and I shouldn’t have called you. You wouldn’t be here now if I hadn’t. You’re wasting your breath when you could be with your girlfriend so get the fuck outta here.” I was over it. </p>
<p>Boruto blinked a few times, frowning. “Girlfriend? Who-oh, you mean Hana? Her lesbian ass is after Sarada, but that’s beside the point. I assumed you guys were taking a break like you’re supposed to do, but I guess I can’t leave you alone for long before shit hits the fan.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “So checking in, I need to do it more often. I get it. Easy fix . . . and I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“Fucking asshole.” I groaned under my breath and rolled onto my back, palming my face. “We work every day. I’m not going to make that any clearer for you. Do I expect you here every day? Hell no. But you have a responsibility to know what the fuck is happening. Don’t just go assuming shit. Everything falls on me and that’s fine, I’m used to it. But if you expect to get paid and manage us, you’re going to fucking help me.”</p>
<p>His blue eyes narrowed. “Fair enough, but I’m not harping at you for the money. I’m serious about overworking yourself with or without my help. You’re the center of the band, their rock, their leader. What happens to them if something happens to you?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I’m fucking fine.” I huffed as I sat up again. “I’m not overworked at all, we just ran into some shit that needs to be worked out and it’s about to give me a little more work to do.”</p>
<p>Boruto crossed his arms, expression suspicious. “So if I ask the others they’ll tell me the same thing? Cause don’t think I won’t.”</p>
<p>“Grow the hell up.” I snapped, getting up out of bed because that was officially over. “You… god you piss me off.” I rolled my eyes and brushed past him, needing to get away from his annoying ass.</p>
<p>I made my way downstairs, Boruto following me at a distance. The guys were still sitting in the living room, smoking. I really needed it, so I went over and took one of the blunts from Shinki. They all looked at Boruto, keeping their mouths shut which was wise of them. I was in a foul mood and they knew how to read me. Shinki though, the bastard was the first to say something. I’d only smoked half the blunt before he started asking Boruto what we were going to do, and I snorted. Boruto still didn’t know anything. </p>
<p>He then went on about me taking on more work than I could handle, which really irked me and I cursed him for everything he was worth. Between Shinki and Iwabe, they explained what was going on to our manager who I wasn’t even sure actually was our manager anymore. I had a headache, really not even knowing where to begin, but I couldn’t spare days to get started. Renovations would take time, so we needed to get started as soon as possible. </p>
<p>When it was all put out there, Boruto leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath. “So no studio, no producer and no engineer.” He recapped. “If you all are really set on this then I won’t stop you. As for having a studio of your own built in, I know some people. The equipment shouldn’t be too hard to get a hold of either.”</p>
<p>“See, I knew we needed him.” Shinki shot me a smug look and I shot him the bird. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Boruto. I feel really bad. It’s all my fault.” Hōki said, brows furrowed and an obvious pout behind his mask. </p>
<p>“Now I don’t believe that for a second.” Boruto smiled. “And you’ll still be able to make music and perform, no harm no foul. Think of it as Karma doing it all on their own, taking the world by storm.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but now Kawaki is going to be leading the band, drumming, backing Hōki up and playing producer and engineer.” Shinki said and I glared at him. </p>
<p>“Can you just not?” I shook my head and crossed my arms, so close to walking out of my own house that it wasn’t funny. </p>
<p>Boruto hummed and thought about it. “Then we’ll have to replace them. I already know the perfect engineer, but a producer . . . most of the good ones are already taken. I’ll have to ask around and see what I can do.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want either, but I suppose I could accept an engineer. You try to get a damn producer and your ass is fired.” They were unnecessary and a waste of money, but the engineer would be a godsend. </p>
<p>“Then you might as well fire me because if I can’t hire one then I’ll have to step in and help you.” He stated, gaze full of determination.</p>
<p>This guy. “I’m so sick of this shit.” I was just a joke to him and it pissed me off to no end. Even the last manager didn’t test me so much. </p>
<p>“You need to fucking relax, Kawaki.” Shinki sighed, walking over and dropping a blunt on my lap. “Stop whining.”</p>
<p>“Things are so tense today.” Inojin whispered, laying his head on Hōki’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Hōki assured him, patting his head with a smile. </p>
<p>“I think I need to get wasted after this shitfest.” Iwabe grumbled and I nodded at that. </p>
<p>“Maybe we all do.” I said as I held up my hand in need of a light and Iwabe tossed me one. </p>
<p>Boruto stood and stretched his back, followed by his neck. “Well let’s do it then. What do you guys want? I’m buying.” He said and then added, “Consider it part of my apology for not being around when you needed me.”</p>
<p>“Nah man, you don’t need to worry about that.” Iwabe said and I got up, taking a long drag off the blunt before passing it to Inojin. </p>
<p>“I’ll shower and we can go eat before we go out.” </p>
<p>Boruto pulled a face, but didn’t say anything in protest. Nobody said anything, and I went on my way. Maybe we did need a night out just to forget everything else, if only for a few hours. It had been too long since I got a good buzz and I really needed to find somebody worth fucking. </p>
<p>It was already late in the day by the time I got dressed after my shower, deciding on a pair of jeans and my signature vest. It had to be a good night, because we all deserved it. I needed it. The guys were ready as well by the time I made it back downstairs and Boruto was still there, obviously planning to tag along. </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll call and have a van pick us up.” I said as I got my phone out of my pocket. It was best if we all rode together and none of us needed to drive. </p>
<p>“Yay!” Hōki said and he and Inojin giggled as I made the call. </p>
<p>“Fifteen minutes. Let’s smoke.” I said and we made it happen. </p>
<p>When the van arrived and the guys started to pile in, I debated on whether or not I should warn Boruto not to test me. He could come all he wanted, but he wasn’t going to tell me what to do. In the end, I decided not to say anything and just got in the van with the rest of the guys. We talked about what we wanted to eat, ending up choosing to go with Shinki’s favorite place. It was a restaurant we visited regularly and they always gave us a private area to dine in. The food was good and we were enjoying ourselves, forgetting about the drama of the day. </p>
<p>Things were looking up and I was probably more excited than I should have been when we walked into the club of Iwabe’s choosing. It was still early, but there were already a fair amount of people there. Locally, everyone knew us, which was one reason we didn’t go out too often, but I was sure everything would be fine. I went straight to the bar, pulling Hōki and Inojin with me so I could watch their asses. Shinki, Iwabe and Boruto were behind us and I ordered a round of shots for all of us, not leaving Boruto out even though a part of me wanted to be that petty. </p>
<p>Hōki didn’t drink until he was able to hide behind me, not wanting his face to be seen and I figured he wouldn’t have much more to drink. He stayed high on life anyway and I knew him and Inojin would end up trying to get crazy on the dance floor before long. I was fine at the bar, drinking shots like they were going out of style and keeping a beer in my hand. The club was nice, a good change of scenery and time was flying by. </p>
<p>Boruto had taken a seat at the bar, still on his first beer, though he had taken a few shots. I made Hōki and Inojin park their asses at the bar too, standing behind them as I drank. They didn’t do well under pressure, so I hoped to keep any issues from happening. Iwabe had disappeared and Shinki was across the club, sitting with two girls who were all over him. I rolled my eyes and chugged my beer. If only I could get laid, I probably wouldn’t be so mad at the world. Instead of making anything happen though, I was just standing there, sulking. </p>
<p>After a while, Boruto hopped off of his seat and bumped me out of the way to ask Hōki and Inojin to dance with him. Hōki was quick to shoot him down, but a tipsy Inojin was more than happy to go along with him. I scowled at their backs as they pranced off and didn’t believe for a second with the way he moved that Boruto wasn’t gay as fuck. He needed to quit pretending. </p>
<p>I sighed and sat next to Hōki, asking the bartender for another beer and then finishing my current one. Then Hōki and I were approached by some fans. I figured it would happen at some point, we were easily recognizable, especially Hōki. There were girls surrounding us, when one came, they all came and I was pissed. I just wanted a night of drunk peace and if I wanted anybody coming on to me, it wouldn’t be a girl. </p>
<p>Hōki talked with them nervously, trying not to be rude while I just ignored them for the most part. I just drank and kept quiet, but didn’t push them away. If they got too handsy with Hōki though, I would have to put a stop to it. With my focus on him, I failed to realize that they were getting handsy with me and I glared at the three girls clinging to me. </p>
<p>“Ladies, some space, please.” I said, trying to be nice about it. </p>
<p>They whined and continued to cling to me, a couple of them offering to do some shit I had to think twice about turning down. It was too much. I just wanted to drink and that’s what I told them. Still, they weren’t leaving and I could tell Hōki was getting a little overwhelmed. </p>
<p>“Alright, break it up.” Boruto spoke over them, waving his hand. </p>
<p>The fan girls didn’t like that and turned cold eyes to him. “Sorry, ladies. The manager speaks.” I smiled, hoping they would back the fuck off. “It was nice hanging with you.” I should have sent them all to Shinki, but if they were lucky they would find him. </p>
<p>With Boruto shooing them off, they all eventually left us and I breathed a sigh of relief. “You alright?” I asked Hōki who was staring ahead at nothing with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Yeah… I think…” </p>
<p>I laughed, figuring he probably got a few offers as well. “Don’t worry about them. You want another drink?” I asked but gave up when he shook his head.</p>
<p>Boruto sat Inojin down next to Hōki before he looked up at me. “Take some time to relax, I’ll watch these two.”</p>
<p>“No offense, manager, but I don’t think you’re enough to watch them on your own.” I said as I looked him over. He was as small as they were. He did have a commanding presence but he was small. Small. </p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, raising a brow.</p>
<p>“You’re small. I think I need to be watching you, actually.” I chuckled and raised my beer to my lips. </p>
<p>Boruto flushed at my words. “Bastard, calling me short.” He mumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>“Why are you getting mad? I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” I said, eyes traveling over him a little to much for him to be my not gay manager.</p>
<p>“So it’s a good thing?” He countered, tilting his head.</p>
<p>“To me it is.” I shrugged. </p>
<p>He grinned, swirling his beer around. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say I might be your type.”</p>
<p>I laughed at that and took a sip of my beer before asking, “What makes you think you know better?”</p>
<p>“Maybe I don’t.” He conceded, taking the time to admire me. “Maybe you’re my type too.”</p>
<p>That was it. He was gay as fuck and totally fuckable. “Maybe?” I snorted. </p>
<p>Boruto took a swig of his drink, shrugging one of his shoulders. “Definitely.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I can tell.” I mused, loving the way those blue eyes soaked me up. “Better behave your ass, manager.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, I have to.” He said and had another swig.</p>
<p>Unfortunately. If we weren’t in a club packed with people, I would have already jumped his ass. But we were in a club full of people, so I forced my gaze away from him, ordered another round of shots and urged the guys to drink with me. Shinki was still with some girls, now with more than before and Iwabe was still missing. Those two could take care of themselves, so I didn’t worry about them like I did Hōki and Inojin. And Boruto too. These three were liabilities. They drank with me, Hōki hiding against me when he took a shot. He rarely drank, so after a few he didn’t need anymore. Him and Inojin were the most clingy drunks I’d ever met. It made them cute. Boruto just sat to the side silently while those two couldn’t decide if they wanted to cling to me or each other. </p>
<p>I drank more than I thought I would, more than enough. Before I knew it, the club was near closing, last call being announced. I drained my current beer and did order one last round of shots that we all drank. Shinki and Iwabe had returned, joining us for the shots before telling us goodnight. They had girls and were more than happy taking their own cabs back to their apartments. It was just great that I got stuck babysitting. How the hell was I going to get laid now? I hadn’t even found anybody. </p>
<p>“Let’s get going.” I said, dragging Inojin and Hōki out of their seats. They didn’t know how to hold their alcohol and were nothing but stumbling fits of giggles. I had my arms around their shoulders as I looked to Boruto. “You ready?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He said and followed along.</p>
<p>We walked outside together and got in a waiting cab. I gave the driver my address and was ready to get home. Hōki was passed out on Inojin in a matter of minutes while I was trying not to think about Boruto sitting next to me. Maybe it was just because I was so needy for a piece of ass, but I couldn’t get over him. I wasn’t sure if I’d ever wanted to fuck somebody so much in my life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five—Boruto</p>
<p>The cat was out of the bag. Or rather it had stopped pretending to be there in the first place. Any doubt that I wanted to jump Kawaki in the nearest dark alley was gone, but I wasn’t sure if that made things easier or more difficult. I would have blamed it on the alcohol, but I hadn’t gotten drunk. I had laid it all out there and Kawaki let loose an interesting fact of his own. Having the other man attracted to me as well hadn’t crossed my mind, but it was all I could think about now. </p>
<p>The van felt smaller than before and sitting right next to the gorgeous god himself was testing my self control. If it was any other circumstance, I would have been in his lap and riding him like no tomorrow. I would never get over how unfair it all was and I cursed him for being such a walking wet dream. The whole situation was humorous, we fought like cats and dogs but the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. What I wouldn’t give to end up having hate sex.</p>
<p>A sharp turn and a bump in the road was all it took for my hand to end up on his thigh for stability, but I couldn’t be bothered to move it. Even his thigh was pure muscle and I wasn’t about to miss out on it. Kawaki pointedly looked at my hand and then at my face, unimpressed. I should have ended my little game there. I should have, but I doubted anyone else could—much less me. A smirk slowly spread across my lips and I daringly inched my hand further up. </p>
<p>“You’re playing with fire, manager.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I just like to get burned.” I replied.</p>
<p>Kawaki chuckled, head lolling back. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. You’re not ready for the hell that I am.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” I hummed, inching my hand even further until my fingers rested on his inner thigh. “I’m quite the sinner.”</p>
<p>“Now is not the time to test me.” He said lowly, grey eyes narrowing on me. </p>
<p>Hearing him say it like that made me want to test him. “Or what?” I grinned impishly. “Looks like you’re the one about to get burned.”</p>
<p>Barely a second after the last word left my mouth, I was tackled onto my back, tugged down at the same time that he moved over me. His hand was around my throat, his lips dangerously close to mine and it all happened so fast that I couldn't react. “You don’t know who you’re fucking with. I’m not your little girlfriend.”</p>
<p>I held onto his side and bicep, a thrill rushing through me. “Again with the girlfriend, I already told you she wasn’t. Could this be . . . jealousy?”</p>
<p>“Not a chance in hell. The fuck would I be jealous for? Have you seen me?” He snorted and wedged his leg between mine, forcing them apart. “I’m just stating facts.”</p>
<p>This night couldn’t get any better. “Really? Sounds more like excuses.” I said and slipped my hand under his vest. Seeing was believing, but touching was the holy grail. </p>
<p>His grip on my throat tightened a fraction and he leaned down further, lips moving to my ear. “Do I look like a man that makes excuses?” He asked, voice deeper and quieter than I’d ever heard it. </p>
<p>“You look like a man I’d like to have my wicked way with.” I admitted, not knowing what I was doing or how this would end, but I didn’t care as long as he stayed right where he was.</p>
<p>He hummed thoughtfully and flexed his hips against me. “Too bad I’m not into that pussy shit.”</p>
<p>I pressed back in answer, fingers trailing down his abs. “Sounds like you’re up for the challenge, but can’t say I’ve ever met my match.” </p>
<p>“You’ve got a fucking mouth on you if nothing else.” He scoffed, lifting his head to gaze down at me. “You need to shut up.”</p>
<p>I met his gaze head on. “Make me.”</p>
<p>“Um… guys?” Inojin called softly from the seat in front of ours. “We’re here…”</p>
<p>Just like that, the build up was shattered, reminding me where we were and who we were with. Kawaki got off of me as quickly as he had pushed me down, not hesitating to exit the van. I sat up and collected myself as best I could as he got the unconscious Hōki out of the middle seat. My time in the promise lands had been so short, I didn’t get to feel and see nearly as much as I wanted to. Inojin got out as well and I followed suit, filled with frustration. We had been really getting somewhere despite it not being the smartest idea. I should have been relieved considering I had put everything at stake like that, but I was just salty as fuck. </p>
<p>Kawaki carried Hōki inside while I watched the van drive away. I was brought out of my inner turmoil when Inojin put his arm around me. I returned his small smile and looped an arm around his waist as we made our way inside. He seemed to have sobered up a bit during the ride and ushered me down to the basement. We sat on the couch and I gave him a curious look, wondering what he was up to.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He started, voice as soft as ever. “I think… I think you have a crush on Kawaki.”</p>
<p>Considering what he must have heard, it certainly seemed that way. “It’s not really a crush, Inojin. My motives aren’t as pure and innocent as that . . . not that I should be acting on them anyway.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He frowned, looking around thoughtfully. “Sorry. I can tell he has a crush on you so I thought it was the same for you. I shouldn’t have assumed.” He started twiddling his thumbs nervously and stared at anything but me. </p>
<p>“Kawaki?” I asked, eyebrows raising. “What makes you think that? I’m pretty sure he’s in the same boat as me.”</p>
<p>Inojin shook his head. “I shouldn’t have said that. I made a mistake. Um… I think I’ll get a drink.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” I said, still a little confused. “It’s alright, you know. You didn’t do anything wrong, I like it when you speak up.” I told him and stood up, offering him a grin as well as my hand. “Let’s see what the leader has stocked in his kitchen.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He nodded and took my hand, first leading me over to Iwabe’s guitar where he found a sack of weed. “I’ll try to roll something for Kawaki while we get a drink.”</p>
<p>“Aw, you’re so thoughtful.” I cooed before we went back upstairs.</p>
<p>Inojin got to work at the kitchen table as I raided the fridge. I grabbed three beers and brought them over, settling down across from him. I simply watched after I opened our beers, taking a few sips of my own. He was struggling, but making it happen in his own time. Kawaki entered the kitchen just as Inojin finished and the blond was proud to show him his work.</p>
<p>“Damn, this is your best roll yet. You’re so fucking cute.” Kawaki said, tugging his low ponytail playfully as he sat down at the table with us and accepted the joint. </p>
<p>Inojin brightened at his praise and I smiled to myself at the sight. “Hōki tucked in and dreaming away?” I asked and downed some more of my drink.</p>
<p>“Yeah, took me a minute to get him to quit holding onto my hair without waking him up. I don’t even know how that happened.” Kawaki sighed as he stared at the joint he was currently lighting. Then he looked at Inojin. “When you go to sleep, get in bed with him.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Inojin nodded. </p>
<p>“Now that’s fucking cute.” I repeated. “You guys are always there for each other.” It made me miss Shikadai and everyone else. Sure we talked on the phone, but we hadn’t met in person since the night they disbanded.</p>
<p>“We’re all best friends. Right Kawaki?” Inojin grinned at him and he smiled back. </p>
<p>“Yeah. But he’s talking about you and Hōki.” Kawaki said before taking a drag off the joint and then grabbing the beer I got him. </p>
<p>For a second I almost brought up the whole studio situation again, but I decided against it. This was as close to a break as Kawaki was going to get for the time being and I didn’t want to ruin it.</p>
<p>“How did you guys meet, anyway?” I asked instead, wanting to know the history behind Karma. “The five of you are quite the combination.”</p>
<p>“I met Kawaki because he saved my life and then I met everyone else.” Inojin said with a smile. </p>
<p>“Inojin. It wasn’t that serious.” Kawaki huffed. </p>
<p>“Yes it was.” Inojin pouted and grabbed his beer. </p>
<p>There was obviously a story there. “How did he save you?”</p>
<p>“There were these mean bullies at school. They made fun of me all the time and used to beat me up. Things got worse when people found out I liked boys. But before I got killed, Kawaki found me. He beat those mean guys up so bad we never saw them again.” </p>
<p>My eyes widened and I gripped the bottle tighter. “I’m glad Kawaki took care of them.” Though it suspiciously sounded like murder. “Those bastards got what they deserved. You’re amazing, Inojin, and they had no right.” I stopped there before I worked myself up, pissed I didn’t get to punch the scumbags myself. </p>
<p>“Thank you. It was a bad time. Kawaki got in trouble because of me and they made me wait a long time to be able to thank him. But he had Shinki and Iwabe look after me until he got back.”</p>
<p>Well shit, did Kawaki go to jail? “It doesn’t matter if he got in trouble and it wasn’t your fault. All of that just led them to you and now you’re here. I’m happy that I got to meet you.”</p>
<p>“So am I. You’re really nice.” Inojin said, happily taking the joint from Kawaki when it was offered to him. “Kawaki was already friends with Iwabe and Shinki for a long, long time though. Like since they were born I think.” </p>
<p>I laughed at that and the look on Kawaki’s face. “I can totally see it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. They were so scary. I never thought they’d be as soft as they are. Like big teddy bears.”</p>
<p>I started laughing harder, it was too good. “The biggest teddy bears, damn. Not much has changed, huh?”</p>
<p>Inojin coughed as he exhaled a load of smoke, quickly passing me the joint. “That’s not… really true. A lot happened over the years.”</p>
<p>“I see . . . but they’re still soft to you.” I smiled and had a swig of beer before smoking the joint. </p>
<p>“Definitely. More than ever.” Inojin giggled. </p>
<p>“Please stop.” Kawaki groaned. “Or I’ll put you to bed.”</p>
<p>“S-sorry.” Inojin blushed and stared at his beer. </p>
<p>I chided Kawaki. “Let him gush, it just goes to show how much he loves all of you. It’s adorable.”</p>
<p>Kawaki looked across the table at me and sighed. “I know. I’m not good with adorable, so he needs to stop.”</p>
<p>I shook my head and took a long hit. “So when did Hōki come into the picture?”</p>
<p>“Way before me.” Inojin answered quickly. “Him and—”</p>
<p>“Alright. Bedtime.” Kawaki said, abruptly standing up. </p>
<p>“Nooo!” Inojin whined. “Let me finish my beer… please?”</p>
<p>“Fine. Give me the weed.” Kawaki snapped, grabbing it for himself and sitting back down. </p>
<p>He was too easy to rile up. “I’ll head to bed after I finish up too. Have to drive home in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Do you have somewhere to be?” Inojin asked curiously, his eyes studying Kawaki’s technique as he rolled. </p>
<p>“I need to shower and change, but I can come back if the band is going to meet up.” I said and finished off my beer.</p>
<p>“They’ll be here as soon as they wake up. Most of us are already here.” Inojin laughed, taking a sip of his beer after. “I want to stay up.”</p>
<p>“Hard no.” Kawaki muttered, lighting the newly rolled joint in a hurry. </p>
<p>“Meany.” Inojin pouted. </p>
<p>I brought the confiscated joint to my lips to hide my amusement. The three of us hung out for awhile longer before turning in for the night and I made myself comfortable in one of the guest bedrooms. I was the first one up the next morning, quietly treading through the house and outside to my car. There was more traffic than I thought there would be, but I still made it home in under thirty minutes. I jumped right into the shower and then changed into some clean clothes. I was glad I hadn’t drunk enough to get a hangover or else the whole morning would have been a drag. The thought made me smile, thinking of Shikadai, and I decided to give him a call. </p>
<p>He answered after a couple rings, always up early, and we got caught up. He filled me in on how his dad was doing and I told him the most recent drama with Karma. He found it funny as hell and told me he expected nothing less from Kawaki, but was glad we were getting along. I scoffed at the sentiment. Sure we could get along, but there always seemed to be something going on between us besides the usual ‘fuck me’ tension. However, that had gotten pretty intense last night. I was still bitter about the whole thing and scolded myself for being so stupid. Kawaki was just someone I could never have and while egging him on was fun, I couldn’t keep playing around. </p>
<p>I brought up the fact that we all needed to meet up and do something and Shikadai agreed. He said he would ask the others and let me know what dates worked and what dates didn’t. I was excited to see them all again and I could tell he was looking forward to it too. After we finished talking, I went about getting the home studio project started and contacted the engineer I had in mind. She got back to me very quickly and I explained the situation in more detail. A meeting was set and even if she didn’t end up being our engineer, she agreed to supply all the equipment we needed. I doubted I could get a generous deal from anyone other than her, glad I had friends in different places within the music industry.</p>
<p>The next thing on my agenda was finding a team to build the studio, one that wouldn’t screw us over and could do it right the first time. I ended up going with another friend of mine, a man that actually owned his own construction company. I knew the job would be taken care of if he handled it, but I wasn’t keen on the extra baggage that I knew would come. For Karma’s sake, I sucked it up and reached out to him anyway. He was all for it. I appreciated him taking it on with such short notice and he was looking forward to seeing me after so long. </p>
<p>Despite everything, it would be nice to see him again. Ending the call, I skipped breakfast and decided to eat with the band once I got back to Kawaki’s house. It was surprisingly as silent as when I left aside from some rummaging in the kitchen and I went in to investigate, spotting Hōki getting some coffee going. I came up and hugged him from behind, giggling along with him as he said good morning. Apparently the others were still sleeping and Iwabe and Shinki hadn’t arrived yet, but there wasn’t any rush. </p>
<p>We chatted as he started brewing the coffee and I got breakfast going. It was so easy for me to settle in with Karma and treat them like long time friends. They just had that chill and welcoming vibe aside from the whole tough guy thing some of the members had going on. First impressions aside and getting past the ‘image’, they were all really nice guys. Even as much as Kawaki could piss me off, I admired his dedication and appreciated his hard work. He watched over the band like a mother hen and pushed away anyone who so much as seemed like they would harm Karma in any fashion. The man was rough around the edges and had a bad attitude, but I knew he was a good guy and a great leader.</p>
<p>Inojin wandered into the kitchen soon enough, still half asleep and dragging his feet. He greeted the two of us before sitting down at the table and resting his head in his arms, about to fall back asleep. I chuckled at the sight and Hōki tried to rouse the blond with a mug of sugar packed coffee. I continued working on the spread I had planned with eggs, sausage, and waffles. I was going to make biscuits, but remembered that Kawaki preferred toast instead and went with that. The sound of the front door signaled another members arrival, but in fact it was both Shinki and Iwabe. The lead guitarist looked raring to go and smirked when he saw me cooking. Shinki looked as fine as ever and I gave him a wink when our eyes met, making him shake his head with a smile. </p>
<p>The two of them joined the cute duo at the table and relaid their stories from last night as I finished up all the food. There had been some whispering going at at one point and Iwabe rolled a joint, but I shrugged it off. Hōki and Inojin set the table for me and then I brought everything over to the table, Hōki taking care of the drinks soon after. I had just sat down when Kawaki finally emerged with a scowl on his face, hair still damp from a shower. He was dressed in nothing but shorts and I turned my gaze away before I hurt myself. He took the only empty seat and didn’t hesitate to take the blunt Iwabe passed him. </p>
<p>It was silent for a little bit as we started eating, but even when the conversation picked up no one said a word to Kawaki. He was in a mood for sure and for once I didn’t poke the bear. The topic shifted towards work and I told the guys about all the progress I had made earlier. The band would have the final say when they met them, but I had a team for the renovation and an engineer at the ready. Everyone was relieved, but Kawaki’s expression never changed. He was still pissed at the world for whatever reason and I just let him be. Until the meetings, the band would continue to work on their music. It wouldn’t be a long wait, but all parties involved needed time to get everything ready. </p>
<p>Granted they didn’t have the job yet, but I was confident in my choices and knew Kawaki would want them to start as soon as possible. The rest of the day consisted of some well spent time in the basement, the band working on their new song. I was with them for the majority of the week and had Hana push my appointments back. My regulars weren’t happy, but they didn’t have a say in what I did with my life. Escorting was just a way for me to have fun, nothing more. If they really wanted me then they would wait until I was good and ready. It wasn’t anything new either, I often had to take off time with What a Drag as well. They should be used to it.</p>
<p>The first meeting to come up was with the engineer and we went to her office to get the ball rolling. I led the way inside and was yanked into a hug the moment I stepped in, laughing at the sudden and expected embrace. </p>
<p>“Boruto! It’s about time you came to see me!” She chided lightly as the other filed in.</p>
<p>“I know, it’s been some time.” I conceded. “You’re looking as badass as ever, Chocho.”</p>
<p>The caramel skinned woman released me and stuck out her hip. “I was born like this, blondie.” Her light brown hair was pulling into a ponytail and her hazel eyes shot to the members of Karma. “Whoa, pictures don’t do you justice boys. How many of you are single?”</p>
<p>“Cho!” I hit her arm, shaking my head with a smile. “Be serious.”</p>
<p>“I am.” She grinned, but toned it down. “I’m Chocho Akimichi, it’s nice to meet you. Boruto talked up a storm about you guys and I’m looking forward to seeing it for myself.”</p>
<p>The guys all introduced themselves, eager to see how qualified Chocho was to work with them. Kawaki was more quiet than the rest of the guys, but he was attentive and interested. Much more well behaved than in my interview. Chocho was good, she knew what she was doing and how to talk about it, selling her skills with ease. It didn’t take long for Kawaki to agree to work with her. After the business side of things had been taken care of, I got roped into talking about Sarada and what she was up to. She and Chocho had known each other since preschool days and their friendship was as strong as ever. Although they hadn’t met up since last week, there was more to the whole Hana situation than the raven was letting on. We admittingly got carried away with confirming facts and comparing theories on what would happen with the two, but the band seemed more amused at the display than anything else.</p>
<p>I told her we would get in touch when it was time to begin and she assured us that all the equipment was already sorted out. A few days later, I arrived at my friend’s construction company before the band did. I decided to get things over with before the meeting started, not wanting to drag Karma into the baggage that I knew would be unloaded. I was taken to his office and told he would be with me soon, taking a seat in front of his desk. Not five minutes later the door opened and I stood to greet him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Konohamaru.”  </p>
<p>The older man smiled brightly, crossing the distance and ruffling my hair. “Boruto Uzumaki, live and in the flesh.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” I chuckled and batted his hand away. “Still treating me like a kid, I have half a mind to leave.”</p>
<p>“As if I’d let you. First time I see my god-son in years, there’s no way you’re running off. You don’t stay in touch as well as you should.” He said in that familiar lecturing tone. However his blue eyes were filled with hurt, bringing on a wave of guilt. </p>
<p>“I know . . .” I trailed, unable to hold his gaze.</p>
<p>He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair, but thankfully changed the subject. “Well we can talk more about that later, but I’m more interested in this Karma band. You seemed to like them a lot. And they’re treating you well?”</p>
<p>“No worries there.” I told him. “Each one of them is amazing and their music is something else. I’m happy to be with them.”</p>
<p>“Good! In that case, I promise to give this renovation my all.” He swore, already eager to get started. “A studio, right?”</p>
<p>I nodded, but didn’t want to get into anymore details until the band got there. Instead we caught up and he asked me way too many questions about my personal life, but his ass had always been nosy. The guys texted me when they arrived and were led up to the office just as I was. Introductions were made, Konohamaru making it a point to say he was my godfather, and the boys were on their best behavior. Even Kawaki was nice enough, but everyone was just as eager to finally start the project. The meeting went well and Konohamaru would bring his team to Kawaki’s house to get the dimensions he needed, seeing first hand what he would be working with. By the end of it I was surprised and grateful that my one on one with my godfather hadn’t taken another route, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he laid into me. </p>
<p>With all the meet and greets out of the way and agreements signed, everything began moving forward. Konohamaru and his team worked quickly and were able to finish things up in a week. The studio was beautiful and Chocho had done a fantastic job setting up all the equipment. Karma was satisfied with the results and I was glad they got along with Chocho, she certainly lightened the mood and got everyone laughing. It was a huge relief that everything was settled and the band wasn’t stressing. I went home feeling like it was a job well done and I was admittingly proud of myself, but the calm of my night was interrupted when the call finally came. </p>
<p>I ended up on the phone for a good few hours, listening to Konohamaru rant and rave. My silence made him feel bad, but he was still firm with his point and did his best to explain. I had heard it before years ago, but not everything got better with time. I didn’t think I would ever stop being bitter and disappointed about the whole thing. It shook my beliefs and messed me up more than I liked to admit. However, my godfather just couldn’t understand that. No one could. </p>
<p>“I want you to promise me you’ll do it, Boruto.” He said at the end of his speech. “Go see your parents.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath, too tired to get upset. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. And you can’t make me.”</p>
<p>I hung up the phone without waiting for a response, unable to listen to him talk anymore. It didn’t matter what he said anyway. I wasn’t going to focus on the past and I didn't want to think about it. Right now, all I cared about was the future with Karma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six—Kawaki</p>
<p>With the studio complete and our new engineer Chocho at our disposal, recording was a breeze. She was really good, making things so much easier than the guy we dealt with at our labels studio. Her sweet persona really put Hōki at ease and so did being at my place. It felt good seeing the smile on his face as he sang in the home studio—the same smile that he had when he sang in the basement. The new song was great and as soon as we finished recording it, our next song was in the works. </p>
<p>Boruto talked everyone into taking a night off before our next show which was just a four hour event at our local center. It was tomorrow and now I was stuck with a whole night of nothing. Hōki had gone to stay with Inojin, Shinki and Iwabe were at their own apartments and I was home. It was too quiet without my band mates, so I went to my garage that was made into my own personal gym, started my playlist that consisted of all our music and then started working out. </p>
<p>It was a nice change of pace actually and I was able to spend more time in the gym than I had since before the last tour. Half an hour here or there just wasn’t good enough. I was happy to get a few hours in instead. Afterwards, I took a shower, my playlist still going on on my phone. Anything that distracted me was welcome, because I’d been going insane ever since that little episode with Boruto. I didn’t know about that guy. I’d never met anyone else like him. He tested my patience like nobody else ever had—he made me want him, but he also made me furious. From a glance, he was my type if there ever was one, but as soon as he opened that mouth of his I wanted to choke his ass. </p>
<p>I wanted to fuck him, but I knew I didn’t need to fuck him. So, I had to get laid. It would give me a clear head, take away all my pent up aggravation. I needed a release so bad it was laughable, but I wasn’t laughing. Tomorrow, I would find somebody I could take it all out on and then everything would be a breeze. I couldn’t wait. At this point, I didn’t care who it was as long as it wasn’t Boruto. </p>
<p>The next day, the bus arrived to pick me up late afternoon. Everyone else was already on the bus and I was dressed for the show and ready to go when they arrived. We smoked on the ride and I kept silent as the rest of the guys conversed. I was excited to perform, but I couldn’t wait to get off after the fact. Whether I had to take over the bus for a bit or find a corner somewhere, it was fucking happening. It was eating at me, dimming my creativity and had been for months. Though it had been worse in the last week than it ever had before. </p>
<p>Things had been so bad that even Hōki was urging me to find a quick fuck, which was saying something. Inojin I could see, but Hōki? No. Shinki and Iwabe gave me hell all the time, so I ignored them. But when Hōki got upset with me because of my own attitude and started telling me what to do, I knew I had to do something. I couldn’t put it off any longer. I only stopped thinking about it when we were on stage, focusing completely on the show which had sold out. Everything went extremely well. </p>
<p>Afterwards, we moved backstage to a lounge area where we would meet with our fans that had obtained passes to meet us and if one of them wasn’t what I was looking for, I wasn’t going to hang around. The center’s owner came in and spoke with us, always happy to have us perform in his place. He provided us with unlimited booze which I was more happy about now than I ever had been. I accepted a beer and then another, being on my second before the lucky fans made their way back to us. </p>
<p>Everybody had their pick, as center focus Hōki was extremely popular, so he and Inojin who were sitting together were immediately swarmed by half of the group. The rest dispersed between Iwabe and Shinki, as I was leaning against a far wall to observe them all. I needed to see what my options were, or if I had any that appealed to me. My dick reacted the instant my eyes landed on a pair of ocean blue eyes that were watching me, the young guy they belonged to having light brown hair. He was sporting a Karma T-shirt and jeans, a silver chain around his neck. He was cute, those blue eyes looking over me in a way that made it obvious what he was thinking. Lucky for him, I didn’t need to be convinced. </p>
<p>I finished my beer, tossed the bottle and signaled him over to me with a single finger. He came quickly, meekly meeting my gaze as he played with the pass resting just under his chest. I wasn’t sure who was the luckiest, him or me. I couldn’t even say anything to the guy, too eager to have my way with him—so I pulled him along with me, taking him to the bus where I kicked Toshiro out so we could have some privacy. He was down for whatever I wanted, but I almost felt bad for how rough I handled him. At least he didn’t seem bothered by it, but the poor guy couldn’t even move afterwards. </p>
<p>A glance at my phone told me it was late and I knew I was probably holding everybody up, so I had to get rid of him. He looked as thoroughly fucked as he had been, dazed and drained after the exertion. Getting him up and out was a task, and I couldn’t help being amused at the way he wobbled out of the bus. I’d already said everything I was willing to say and he wisely went on his way, his already flushed skin darkening when I opened the door for him and the entire band and our manager were just standing around outside, waiting. The guy didn’t say a word, he just quickly hurried on his way and I went to my seat. </p>
<p>Hōki was the first one to step inside, giving me a smug look. He came to sit next to me, elbowing me a few times. “What a relief, huh? He was adorable, Kawaki. Especially after you got done with him.”</p>
<p>I didn’t say anything, but I felt lighter than I had in months, calmer than I felt in ages. Inojin filed in next, looking flustered and refusing to look at me, which humored me. Iwabe and Shinki came in, seeming relieved and happy. They both started rolling as soon as they were seated, keeping any comments to themselves. Boruto’s expression was unimpressed and he rolled his eyes, but he kept his mouth shut as he sat down next to Inojin.</p>
<p>I was ready to smoke, happily taking the blunt Shinki provided me and lighting it. The ride home wouldn’t be long, or so I thought. I expected to be taken home first, because I was ready to get there, but Toshiro took his time dropping the rest of the guys off first. Hōki decided to stay with Shinki and before I knew it, nobody was left on the bus except for Boruto and I. He’d been speaking with Inojin and the rest of the guys up until they left, but he hadn’t said anything to me and I hadn’t said anything to him. </p>
<p>He was dropped off next and left the bus without either of us bothering to say goodbye. Usually he had too much to say, so I was surprised by his silence but not bothered by it. When I finally made it home, I took a long shower and got into bed, sleeping better than I had in forever. The next morning, I felt like a new man. It was early when I woke up. I was eager to start my day, going straight into the kitchen to have some toast and orange juice for breakfast. </p>
<p>The guys wouldn’t start showing up for a while longer, so I spent some time in the gym, thinking over possible beats and lyrics for new songs. I had a shower after my workout and then a snack, having more of an appetite than I had in recent days. I eventually went down into the basement, rolled several joints and smoked one by myself while I laid on the couch. I was in a great mood and couldn’t remember the last time I felt so relaxed. I really had to get laid more often. </p>
<p>Shinki and Hōki were the firsts to show up and Hōki teased me about my difference in attitude. I just shook my head at him, knowing I couldn’t deny that I was better today. It wasn’t long before Iwabe and Inojin arrived and soon after that, I received a text from Boruto that said he wouldn’t be able to come by for the day. Thinking nothing of it, I just relayed the message to the guys and didn’t bother responding. Inspiration was strong and I was coming up with new lyrics even faster than Hōki. We sang, played around and jotted down ideas, all of us having a good day. </p>
<p>The next day, Boruto once again couldn’t make it but the day after that he finally made an appearance. He didn’t show up until late in the afternoon and I didn’t miss the fact that he refused to look at me. He didn’t speak to me, though openly spoke with the rest of the guys and had no problems looking at them. It pissed me off because he had no reason to have a problem with me and when he tried to leave after only being around for a couple hours, I sat at my drum set for a moment before deciding to follow and confront him. </p>
<p>I caught him when he was walking through the living room. “Manager.” I called, tone clipped. </p>
<p>He stopped, but didn’t turn around. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>So infuriating. My eyes narrowed on the back of his head and I took a few more steps, until there was only about a foot of distance between us. “You tell me. You’re obviously the one with the problem.”</p>
<p>“There’s no problem.” He was quick to deny. “What makes you think that?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been avoiding me. You’re doing it now.” I muttered as if it wasn’t obvious. </p>
<p>Boruto tensed, so subtly that I almost missed it. “No I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Then why haven’t you turned around to look at me yet?” I asked, knowing damn well he liked to look at me. Usually. </p>
<p>He huffed but finally turned around, gaze centered on my forehead. “Alright, I’m looking at you.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” I chuckled, taking the last step it took to close the distance between us. “You’ll hurt your neck looking that high.”</p>
<p>“Only cause you’re standing so damn close.” He said and moved back a bit.</p>
<p>“So you’re scared to get burned after all, huh?” I mused. </p>
<p>That made him look away entirely. “Not a chance in hell.”</p>
<p>“What’s the problem then?” I asked, tired of this change in attitude. Only I could do that. </p>
<p>“Like I said, there isn’t one.” He insisted and turned to walk away again. “I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>I grabbed him by the wrist and spun him back around quickly, my free hand moving to his hair and gripping it tightly, forcing his head back until he had to look at me. </p>
<p>Boruto glared, trying to pull away. “What are you doing? Let go of me.”</p>
<p>“As soon as you start talking, I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to say!” He spoke heatedly, brow furrowing as he mumbled, “Looking at your face pisses me off.”</p>
<p>The confession had my brows raising in surprise, but it was enough to make me release him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” I said evenly, sliding my hands in my pockets to keep from doing anything I might regret later. </p>
<p>It was silent as he stared at the floor, arms crossed until he sighed. “Alright, fine. That wasn’t fair to say . . . but I can’t help getting frustrated.” </p>
<p>“Why? You might as well tell me what’s bothering you.” Because I wasn’t going to let it go. </p>
<p>Suddenly he was blushing furiously. “Don’t make me say it.” He said and quickly tried to back pedal. “It’s stupid. I’m being stupid. Let’s just ignore the whole thing, it’s not a big deal.” </p>
<p>I was a lot more curious now that he was being cute. I was weak for it, so I had to press the issue. I stepped closer again, not willing to let him run away from me. “It can’t be stupid if it’s bothering you. Tell me.”</p>
<p>“But it is! It’s ridiculous and childish and so damn irritating.” He babbled. “I mean, anyone else would be jealous too, you know? But I don’t get-” His blue eyes widened mid sentence and he covered his mouth.</p>
<p>My fists clenched in my pockets. I didn’t know he could be this fucking cute. It suited him and did things to me. “Why are you jealous, Boruto?” I asked quietly, forcing myself not to move.</p>
<p>“I’m not . . .” He protested on instinct, but knew he couldn’t keep up the charade. “I never thought something like that would bother me, but seeing it right in front of my face . . . some random fan having what I can’t . . .” He shook his head. “It’s stupid. I’ve got no business being jealous.”</p>
<p>I was glad he was. Usually such a thing would piss me off, but it didn’t with Boruto. “So this is about me fucking that guy then…” It was surprising, and also amusing. “What’s stupid isn’t you being jealous,” I said as I moved closer again before finishing, “its stupid that it could have been you instead and yet you didn’t give it to me.”</p>
<p>“E-excuse me?” He stammered. “We can’t-you know we can’t.”</p>
<p>“Why’s that?” I questioned, preventing myself from rolling my eyes. </p>
<p>“Because I’m your manager.” He reminded. “It’ll just complicate things, don’t pretend you don’t know what I mean.”</p>
<p>I did roll my eyes then. “I make my own fucking rules, mister manager. Besides, it’s just sex. What the hell is so complicated about it?” I needed the luxury on occasion, so did he. We would both benefit from it. </p>
<p>Boruto opened his mouth to argue, but he came up short. He knew I was right. “Yeah . . . okay. But I’m not going to get fired just because I’m not what you expect, Mr. Big and Famous.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t fire you unless you really pissed me off. You got that damn mouth on you, but I could definitely think of a few ways to make it shut up.”</p>
<p>“Well I can say the same thing about you.” He countered, raising his hand to press his pointer finger against my lips.</p>
<p>I opened my mouth, biting his finger as my hands went to his hips, pulling him against me. “You’re testing me.” He was good at that, but I wasn’t interested in holding back anymore. </p>
<p>Boruto smirked, bringing the same finger that I had bitten down to his lips. “Don’t I always?”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t. Unless you’re prepared for the burn.” I muttered as I stared at his lips, licking my own. </p>
<p>His mouth parted in response, a soundless breath escaping him. “Try me.”</p>
<p>“No trying. I’m going to fuck you. Now.” I told him, turning on my heel and all but dragging him by his hand to the staircase. </p>
<p>“Bless it.” He groaned wistfully.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m about to bless you alright.” I grumbled, strides so long he was really struggling to keep up. </p>
<p>Boruto didn’t say anything else and in only a few more seconds, I had us at my bedroom door. I opened it in a hurry, tugging him inside and kicking the door shut as I backed him up towards my bed. When he almost fell back onto it, I wrapped my arm around his waist to lower him down instead. He was truly perfect, that had to be why I wanted him so bad. I couldn’t wait to make that pretty face contort in pleasure. </p>
<p>“Anything you don’t like?” I asked as my hand roamed up his chest to his throat, fingers feeling his rapid pulse. </p>
<p>“No pain play.” He said and greedily snaked his own hands under my shirt, feeling every inch. “But this is okay.” He added, stretching his neck. “I like it.”</p>
<p>My hand tightened around his throat reflexively and I sucked in a breath. Having him beneath me was liberating. It was different from anyone else and I didn’t understand why. “Sometimes I get carried away.” I admitted in a whisper, staring into his endless blue eyes. They were a unique blue that fit him too well.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” He smiled, fingers running down my back. “But I’m sure I can handle it.”</p>
<p>“I sure hope so.” I hummed, letting my hand move back down as I sat back on my legs to remove my shirt and toss it aside. </p>
<p>Boruto’s eyes roamed just like they always did. “Fuck. That never gets old.”</p>
<p>“Look all you want.” I smirked as I looked down to his waist, sliding my hands under his shirt and moving them up so I could get a look for myself. </p>
<p>“I wanna touch too.” He voiced and reached out. “C’mere.”</p>
<p>Too fucking cute. I leaned back over him, marveling at his soft, flawless skin. He was really perfect and I couldn’t wait to have him. His hands moved to my chest, feeling around as I did the same to him. I stopped when his hands went lower, fingertips trailing over my abs slowly. I rested my hips atop his, holding myself up with my hands on the bed on either side of his body. I’d never had such patience before and I wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but I let him do as he pleased. He was turning cuter by the second as he brought his hands back up and then moved them down my arms. I flexed for him, grinning smugly at the way his eyes darkened. </p>
<p>“You bastard.” He moaned. “How are you even real?”</p>
<p>The change in his voice went straight to my groin and I grinded down on him. “Aren’t you happy?” I teased, knowing he was more than that. Much more. </p>
<p>“Ecstatic.” He breathed and arched beneath me, arms pulling me closer.</p>
<p>“Wait. Let me take off your shirt.” I said, leaning back again so I could get it off of him. Once it was out of the way, I laid my body over his, supporting most of my weight on my arms. “What do you like, Boruto? Or would you rather I figure it out on my own?” </p>
<p>“It’s more fun if I don’t tell you.” He chuckled, slipping a hand between us. “I’ll definitely figure out what you like.” He promised before brushing the back of his hand against my erection.</p>
<p>I hummed approvingly and lowered my head, lips moving to his neck and trailing across it slowly. “It will be fun for sure.” I knew it would, because I was already high on this moment and I havehad never taken my time like this before. I rocked my hips, pressing myself more firmly against his hand, tongue drawing a lazy circle on a small portion of his throat. </p>
<p>Boruto’s head fell to the side to offer me more access and his hand turned to cup me through my pants. “Shit, you’re bigger than I thought.” He moaned and tightened his grip, middle finger reaching down to rub my balls.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to be disappointed.” I assured him before kissing his neck and then sucking the same spot harshly. </p>
<p>He gasped and I felt him shudder. “That’s . . . gonna leave a mark.”</p>
<p>“Problem?” I asked as I dragged my lips down another inch and did it again. </p>
<p>A short laugh bubbled up in his chest. “Why’d you even ask?” His other hand came up and thread his fingers through my hair, nails running down my scalp before he pulled.</p>
<p>I grunted, scraping my teeth further down, kissing his collarbone next. “Careful.”</p>
<p>“Or what?” He questioned and I wasn’t even surprised, his hand unbuttoning my pants as he spoke.</p>
<p>“I won’t hold back.” I answered coolly, grabbing his hand at my pants and forcing it away from me as I trailed my tongue down the center of his chest. </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to.” He said and stubbornly brought his hand back, pulling down my zipper.</p>
<p>“No.” I huffed, grabbing his hand and pinning it to the bed. “You should be damn glad I’m taking my time with you.”</p>
<p>Boruto just grinned cheekily. “And you should be glad I haven’t flipped us over yet.”</p>
<p>My forehead laid on his chest as I laughed, needing a moment to collect myself. “You think you could fucking budge me?”</p>
<p>“I think I can make you weak and show you what this tongue of mine can do.” He said, eyes burning as he licked his lips at the idea.</p>
<p>“Shit.” My dick twitched at the thought. I was definitely curious, but unwilling to give in. I shifted against him, flexing my hips. I was so hard I couldn’t believe it. </p>
<p>Before I lost myself, I brought my lips back to his chest, peppering kisses to his left nipple. I circled it with my tongue, making him shudder, and when I sucked it he let out a staggered moan. I wasn’t sure if I could go on any more. </p>
<p>“W-wait, not there.” He stammered, but arched his back.</p>
<p>My cock was throbbing and his reactions were too good—driving me fucking crazy. “Hm? Here?” I murmured, sucking it again before nipping it with my teeth. </p>
<p>The hand in my hair trembled and his thighs closed together. “Don’t.” He whined and I glanced up just in time to see his face erupt into a blush. “It’s too sensitive.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” I smiled, moving my mouth to the right instead. “How about here?” I asked, gently ghosting my lips over the perked bud. </p>
<p>This time his whole body trembled. “Kawaki.”</p>
<p>This guy really knew how to get to me. It made me want to do the same to him, yet take it a step further. I flicked my tongue across his nipple, loving the sweet sounds he made. I started slow, kissing and licking before I sucked and nibbled on it. Boruto was helpless against my ministrations, the strength seeming to leave his body as he clung to me. His hips circled against me in a mindless rhythm and his eyes had fallen shut. </p>
<p>I matched his movements, rocking down on him as I continued to tease each of his nipples. The way his body quaked and he moaned was slowly killing me but I didn't care. I loved every second of it. I wanted so much more and yet this was enough. Better than anything else. Boruto grew louder and more wanton before a minute had passed, soon completely stilling as he cried out.</p>
<p>“Ahh!”</p>
<p>I lifted my head, breath hitching at that higher moan and at the way he convulsed—body thrashing as he choked on his following cries. I thought he was cute before, but nothing compared to the look on his face now. Flushed cheeks suited him too well and I couldn’t believe that I actually wanted to kiss those plump, parted lips. His blue eyes were half lidded, dazed and so alluring just looking at them made me shudder. In my life, I've watched many guys fall apart beneath me, but never like this. Never so easily. Never so strongly. </p>
<p>“Holy fuck.” He really was sensitive. “You just…” I couldn’t believe it. </p>
<p>“I . . . told you . . . not to.” He panted, reddening even more if that was possible. “So embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“So fucking cute.” I corrected, brushing his bangs back off of his forehead. “You do realize we’re just getting started though, right?”</p>
<p>His eyes widened and then glossed over, pure want shining through. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>This was a very trying situation and yet after what I just witnessed, I wanted to take my time more than ever. Still, I couldn’t wait any longer to get him out of his jeans and mine were suffocating so they would have to go as well. I sat back, bringing my leg from over him. He was still breathless but obviously ready for whatever he could get. Nobody had ever had me so hot and bothered before, not even after months without sex. He was, without a doubt, flawless. Every inch of him. I wanted to make good on all the shit I talked and make him feel things nobody else could—just like he was doing to me. </p>
<p>“You okay?” I asked carefully, even though I knew I couldn’t stop. I could give him a moment, slow things down even more. While I waited for his response, I looked to the button of his jeans and moved my hands there, slowly undoing them. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” He spoke. “Strip me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I am.” I grinned, hooking my fingers in his jeans and underwear, pulling it all down at once, though without haste. He was still hard, covered in come and absolutely arousing. “Goddamn.” </p>
<p>Boruto smiled, but it soon turned into a smirk as he took me in once again. “I was right, definitely a sex god.” He admired before turning over onto his stomach. He raised his hips just enough and looked over his shoulder, all teasing gone from his expression. “Kawaki, take me.”</p>
<p>I was suddenly pissed at myself for never once taking the time to examine that ass because fuck, it was as perfect as the rest of him. I couldn’t even believe it. I sucked in a breath, hands rubbing across those plump cheeks and squeezing them. No fucking way. I had to be dreaming. He was ready for me, but unbelievably, I still wanted to tease him. I couldn’t though. There would be more chances in the future. But what if there wasn’t?</p>
<p>I couldn’t rush this. Not this. Rush or no rush, I was lost in the moment, grey eyes hungrily trailing up and down his back, ass and legs. It was wrong for anyone to be so perfect. If anybody was a god, it had to be him. To keep myself from diving in, I kept my pants on, leaning over him and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. With a body like his, he deserved to be worshipped. I couldn’t give him any less than that—if it killed both of us, so be it. </p>
<p>“So. Fucking. Perfect.” I couldn’t stress it enough, but I did stress each word between hot, wet kisses across his back. </p>
<p>He practically purred at the attention and let me do as I pleased. “More.”</p>
<p>I gladly obliged, tongue gliding down the center of his back while my hands continued to acquaint themselves with his ass. He pushed back into my touch and I gripped him firmer, moving my mouth down further and biting his ass before I could think about it. Boruto squeaked in response and I quickly removed my teeth, breathing quicker in my desired state. </p>
<p>“Sorry.” I managed, knowing he didn’t want me causing him any pain, but it wasn’t my intention. </p>
<p>“S’okay.” He said, his own breath picking up. “Felt . . . do it again.”</p>
<p>I groaned, more than happy to do just that. I forced myself to be easy, biting him just so before kissing the same spot and then running my tongue around the mark. Boruto’s head fell onto the pillow and he panted out a long moan. It was too much. The pants had to go. </p>
<p>I got off the bed quickly, shoving my pants and briefs down much quicker than I’d removed his. Blue eyes looked my way, dropping down to my cock. His expression was sinful as his hand reached between his legs to stroke his own member. </p>
<p>“Stop.” I said, the order coming out more direct than I meant for it to. This was a very soft experience for me, but some things never changed. </p>
<p>His hand froze and confusion crossed his features as well as indecision. Surprisingly, he didn’t fight me about it and ended up bringing his hand back to fist the bed sheets.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” I praised him, hands going to his hips as I got on the bed behind him. </p>
<p>Boruto looked up at me from beneath his eye lashes and bit his lip. “I’m good?” He asked quietly.</p>
<p>I nodded, hands roaming up and down his sides. “So fucking good.”</p>
<p>His head fell back down, a whine leaving his throat. “Why does that get to me so damn much?”</p>
<p>“Hm? What?” I asked, flexing my hips to press my erection against his ass.</p>
<p>Another moan left his lips and he pressed back against me again. “You.”</p>
<p>“Me? In a good or bad way?” I questioned, grinding my length between his cheeks once more. </p>
<p>“Ohhh, bad. So bad. Practically wicked.” He breathed, back arching beautifully.</p>
<p>Fuck. “But you fucking love it.” I growled, fingers digging into his hips and I repeated the movement. </p>
<p>That was the final straw, breaking what was left of Boruto’s composure. “Please, put it in. I can’t wait anymore.”</p>
<p>My breath faltered at his words, cock throbbing and aching with the need to fulfill him. He couldn’t speak to me like that, not when he wasn’t even ready for me. I knew I couldn’t keep either of us waiting much longer so I moved back, dipped my head and slid my tongue over his rim. </p>
<p>The softest of moans escaped him, but it was the most desperate yet. “Kawa-ki.”</p>
<p>I knew for a fact that I had never been so hard and wound up in my life, but all I was focused on was him. My tongue lapped at his entrance, swirling around and pressing against it until he was soaked with my saliva. I could almost feel his heat surrounding me. My patience was a thing of the past. I straightened, reaching forward to grab him by his throat and pull him back against me. My free hand came around as well, my pointer and middle fingers moving to his lips. </p>
<p>“Suck.” I ordered, doing the same to his neck just below his ear. </p>
<p>His hands gripped my thighs as his mouth opened, taking in my fingers without complaint. His tongue lazily moved around while he sucked, melting against me. I could just imagine it being my dick in his mouth instead and the thought was enough to have me pulling my fingers out of his mouth and shoving him back down on his front. I spread his legs a little further with mine, urged the arch in his back to deepen with a smooth touch and then brought my fingers to his entrance—to desperate to work him one at a time, I pushed both inside of him without wasting a second. </p>
<p>Fuck, he was tight around my fingers. Boruto hissed at the stretch, but was yet again pushing back against me. The way he rocked his hips back was gentle and steady, puffs of breath coming out into the pillow. My need to be inside of him clouded everything else and I couldn’t slow my pace of stretching him, fingers twisting and spreading inside of him. It wasn’t long before I had him whimpering out pleasured cries. </p>
<p>“Fuck, just like that.” He encouraged. “Don’t stop.”</p>
<p>He was as ready as he was going to get and as soon as he told me not to stop, I removed my fingers. Before he could cry out any type of protest, I positioned my dick at his entrance instead and thrusted into him. I was only able to get the first few inches in with the first push, but that was more than enough to steal my breath and white my vision. Boruto went limp beneath me as his hands clutched the pillows for dear life. His voice was shaky, but insistent as he pleaded over and over.</p>
<p>“Please. Kawaki, please.”</p>
<p>Shit. I couldn’t respond, too keen on giving him what he wanted. I pulled back an inch just to give him a few more and then swiftly sheathed myself inside of him, giving him everything I had. His body was completely relaxed for me, but his breaths started to come out in sobs.</p>
<p>“God, so big.” He whimpered. “S-so good.”</p>
<p>It was good. So good I couldn’t move or I’d come on the spot. It was ridiculous. It was otherworldly. It took me a moment longer than it would have if Boruto hadn’t been rocking back against me. But eventually I forced myself to move, jaw tense as the rest of my body. Maybe it was the build up, though I was sure it had everything to do with him, but I had never felt anything better than this. It was all too perfect to be real. My thrusts were deep, but slow as I held tight to his hips. </p>
<p>“Amazing.” I breathed, no matter how slowly I moved, I was being dragged towards a climax quickly—so fast it was blinding. </p>
<p>Boruto seemed even closer than I was, the prettiest of sounds coming from him as I grinded the tip of my dick against his prostate. “I can’t.”</p>
<p>When I was balls deep again, I circled my hips, making sure to hit every spot imaginable. “Can’t?” </p>
<p>“No.” He rambled, barely able to form the word. “Gonna-come.”</p>
<p>Fuck, so was I. I just couldn’t help it, it was all too good. With a low groan, I snapped my hips forward, thrusting into him hard and fast several times. Then I looped my arm around him, forcing him to sit on me. I was coming, just like this, one hand holding tight to his throat and the other stroking his cock mercilessly. </p>
<p>“I’m coming.” I hissed at his ear, rocking my hips underneath him, hand working faster as we both reached our breaking point together. </p>
<p>Boruto screamed, spilling all over my hand as he held onto my arm, his other hand coming up to tug at my hair. I growled out a curse, prying my hand away from his throat so I didn’t hurt him and instead scraped my nails down his torso. I came in spurts, my orgasm lasting just as long as his, though I wasn’t shaking like him—Boruto trembling and moaning uncontrollably. </p>
<p>I gave him a moment to recover, and myself before I laid him down and carefully removed my softening cock. Boruto was still trying to calm his breathing as he gazed up at me with a sweet smile and tired blue eyes. A second later and he was out cold. I shook my head, smirking. I told him I’d burn his ass but he didn’t believe me. Feeling amused, I got out of bed and went into my bathroom to clean myself up and did the same for Boruto. His clothes had to be washed, but I would have to take care of those later. I wanted nothing more than to get in bed beside him and have a little nap of my own. </p>
<p>Laying on my back, I pulled the covers over Boruto. I hadn’t had sex that good ever in my life and I had been around a bit. My head turned to my side, eyes locking in on Boruto’s face. He was even cute while he slept, maybe even more than usual—though nothing compared to his face when he was overcome with bliss. I sighed, knowing he’d done a number on me and not even caring. With a smile, I closed my eyes. I was content, happy even and within minutes I was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seven—Boruto</p>
<p>The last few days had been one hell of a ride. The whole ‘tour bus fuck’ had shocked me, more so my reaction than the fact that Kawaki was getting some action. Sure it was gross that he did it on the bus of all places, but it shouldn’t have bothered me. I didn’t get jealous. There was never a reason to and I couldn’t remember ever feeling that way over someone. Yet knowing, seeing, that random fan have the gorgeous god that I craved pissed me off. If I so much as looked at Kawaki then I was reminded of what I couldn’t have. It was hard to understand and deal with my own feelings, so I tried not to deal with them. </p>
<p>That only made Kawaki suspicious and interrogate me until I explained my behavior. I hadn’t made it my mission to treat him like that, to ignore him and keep my distance. It just happened that way. I was irritated by him, by myself and the situation. I knew it was petty, but anyone would be envious given the circumstances. It was normal, right? Though it was also stupid. I was embarrassed and didn’t want to admit it, but the whole thing kind of slipped out. I put it out there and couldn’t take it back. To say Kawaki’s reaction was unexpected would be an understatement. He couldn’t care less about what our positions were and made a valid point, it was just sex. </p>
<p>We could be adult about this and mess around all we wanted. However when it came down to it, nothing went like I thought it would. The sex was shattering, I honestly hadn’t been fucked like that since . . . well never. I guess that was just the difference between a god and the average man. I was thrown into the holy fire, but couldn’t be happier about getting burned. I felt like I was already addicted. Although, certain things happened that had me questioning my preferences. I always gave as good as I got and maintained a level of control. That didn’t happen with Kawaki, he broke me down until I couldn’t even think properly. </p>
<p>Then there was that ‘good boy’ business. I didn’t think I was the type, but hearing those words from his lips affected me more than I’d like to admit. That bastard was going to end up giving me a praise kink. The worst part, however, was that tone he dared to use on me. Kawaki barked orders all the time, but never like that. I didn’t know what to do at first, but to my horror I couldn’t find it in me to disobey. Me, me of all people. I had never been more insulted and turned on in my life. And I couldn’t forget about the nipple incident. I was always careful to keep that secret to myself, claiming I didn’t like being touched there. </p>
<p>It had completely slipped my mind once Kawaki and I got going, but the cat was out of the bag. To think I had actually come from just that, it was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me and the begging part had been pretty bad. I never begged. I was never brought to that point, but Kawaki made a lot of firsts happen. I frankly didn’t know what the fuck he did to me. It was startling, but I would be a fool not to want it to happen again. Who knew how long this would last, I had to make the most of it. Waking up cuddled into Kawaki’s side made it clear that my body agreed with the sentiment. </p>
<p>My head rested on his chest as he laid on his back, our legs tangled together. I was practically hugging him like a koala and his arm was wrapped around my waist. It was another first for me, waking up next to someone after the fact. Usually I would take my leave once it was all over, but this time I had passed out and slept hard. I found myself unable to move, curious and content about the warmth radiating from his body. I never had that before. My eyes ended up sliding closed again and I was aware about our clean and naked state. He must have taken care of me while I was asleep, having no problems sharing his bed for its intended purpose. </p>
<p>It was all strange to me and new. Though I didn’t dislike it, which surprised me. I didn’t think I would find something like this so nice. Kawaki’s heart was a steady beat beneath my ear and his arm a secure strength around me. It made me feel funny . . . I wasn’t sure what to make of it. </p>
<p>Kawaki shifted, slowly stretching his body until he stiffened. It struck me that he probably wasn’t the cuddling type and I wondered how he would take it. He breathed quietly, relaxing after a few seconds before he spoke. “Are you awake?”</p>
<p>I debated on whether to fake sleep, but he had seen through me before. “Mhmm.”</p>
<p>Once I responded, he rolled us over, pinning me on my back with his weight. His grey eyes looked over my face thoughtfully. “You okay, manager?”</p>
<p>I looked away, cheeks heating a little. I wasn’t used to his soft side being directed at me. “Yeah. I’m okay.”</p>
<p>“Good. Just one thing.” He hummed, eyes trailing to the left side of my neck and a second later his lips were on me, sucking hard at the bottom of my throat. He pulled away with a satisfied look in his eyes as he smirked at me. “That spot was a little too naked. All good now.”</p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous.” I giggled, fingers brushing over the new mark.</p>
<p>“It needed it.” He shrugged and got up, sitting beside me. “I’ll loan you something to wear until I get your clothes washed. You can shower first if you want.”</p>
<p>I sat up as well, trying to sort out the mess that was my hair. “Alright, thanks. It’s through there, right?” I asked and gestured to one of the other doors.</p>
<p>“Yes. Everything you need is in there. I’ll leave you some clothes on the bed.” He told me as he got up, walking his nakedness to his dresser without a care in the world. </p>
<p>Of course I watched, raking my eyes all over that sexy body. He had said I was perfect, but clearly he hadn’t looked in a mirror recently. I continued to untangle my blond strands as I stared at his flexing muscles. It was sad to see some of it go, but luckily all he put on was a pair of briefs and shorts. I took my time bringing my gaze back to his face when he turned around and wiggled my eyebrows when our eyes met.</p>
<p>“Enjoying the show?” He chuckled, bringing over some clothes that he set on the bed next to me. Then he moved closer, leaning over me and raising his hand to my throat. His face inched so close to mine, I thought he was going to kiss me. “I already want to fuck you again, but we both have shit to do so get your ass in the shower.” He smirked, grey eyes darkening as he squeezed my throat and I swallowed hard. Then he let me go, grabbed the clothes that were on the floor and walked out of his room. </p>
<p>“Well then.” I voiced to myself, neck tingling. </p>
<p>He seemed even more smug than before and the not so subtle seducing was going to drive me crazy. A smile crossed my lips at the thought and I slipped out of bed to head to the bathroom. Like his bedroom, everything was neat and had its place. I turned on the water and adjusted the temperature until I was satisfied before getting in. Everything smelled like him, his soap, his shampoo and soon me as well. I didn’t mind that at all and took my time washing up. When I was finished, I found a towel and dried off. Then I went back to his bedroom and examined the clothes he left for me.</p>
<p>The shirt was too big and even the briefs and joggers didn’t fit quite right when I put them on, but it was manageable. I went to look in the long mirror beside his dresser, hoping I didn’t look too silly. The joggers were baggy and the shirt went well past my waist, but the real problem was the neckline of the collar. No matter how much I fussed with it, it either sagged or slipped over my shoulder. The marks littered on my throat were another matter, but there was no hope for them. In the end I had no choice but to accept it and let the collar slip over my right shoulder. I left his bedroom and walked down stairs, not expected the ruckus I could hear coming from the kitchen.</p>
<p>I didn’t know the time, but I didn’t think the band would have stuck around until now. “I’m fucking happy, okay? That’s all I’m saying.” Shinki’s words were the first I was able to make out. </p>
<p>“You’re so cute Kawaki, I can’t handle it.” Inojin’s softer voice cooed and the sound of someone spitting out a drink and sputtering into a coughing fit followed. </p>
<p>“Careful, he might die.” Iwabe snorted. </p>
<p>“Shut the hell up.” Kawaki wheezed. </p>
<p>“Shit, I need to call the plug because I don’t have enough weed for this celebration.” Shinki snickered and Iwabe laughed. </p>
<p>“When’s the last time you fucked somebody in this house?” Iwabe blurted out and then everyone got so silent it was frightening. </p>
<p>“You guys need to relax.” Hōki huffed and some shuffling commenced. </p>
<p>“Right, let me make this phone call.” Shinki said and Inojin giggled. </p>
<p>“Kawaki you’re being so cute with all those expressions.”</p>
<p>“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kawaki grumbled and I finally decided to make an entrance. </p>
<p>All eyes turned to me as soon as I rounded the corner and Inojin looked away, face flaming. Hōki stared at my neck, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Iwabe dropped the blunt in his hand and Shinki fumbled with his phone, somehow managing to catch it before it could clatter to the floor. Kawaki was just in the middle of taking a bite of a piece of toast, his eyes now trailing over me slowly. He pulled the bread down from his mouth and chewed as if he was in slow motion. </p>
<p>“Damn, you really did a number on him.” Iwabe cackled and Kawaki moved, slinging his toast aside and walking by him to smack him upside the head on his way over to me. </p>
<p>His large hand wrapped around my arm and he tugged me out of the kitchen. His grey eyes darkened as he stared down at me now in the privacy of the hallway. “No.” </p>
<p>“No?” I repeated, raising a brow.</p>
<p>“Hell no.” He scoffed, still holding onto my arm as he started pulling me down the hallway towards the staircase. </p>
<p>“Hey!” I protested. “I’d like to eat something, you know?” Just what was he doing?</p>
<p>“You will.” He muttered, pace not slowing in the slightest. </p>
<p>I frowned in confusion. “Then why are we going back upstairs?”</p>
<p>“Because.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes at his answer, but went along anyway. I was taken to his bedroom and gasped when he pushed me onto the mattress faster than I could blink. Kawaki mounted me, knees at either side of my waist, one hand moving to my hair and pushing it back while the other rubbed down over his crotch. I was stunned by the sudden attack and arousal, but ultimately was all for it.</p>
<p>I ran my hands up his thighs and tilted my head with a smile. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>The hand at his crotch moved to his waistband and he pushed his shorts and briefs down, his erection springing free. “Suck me.” He said, hips moving closer as he wrapped his hand around his cock and tapped his tip against my lips. </p>
<p>I opened my mouth and let him in, snaking my hands around to the small of his back. He pushed in the first couple of inches and hissed at the feeling. I relaxed my throat and yanked him forward, taking the rest of his dick until his balls rested against my chin. He might have been big, but I could take him. Both hands gripped my hair now and I swallowed around him with a hum, grabbing his ass and copping a feel.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he growled, staring down at me as if he didn’t want to miss a second. </p>
<p>I urged him to start rocking his hips as I slowly moved my tongue back and forth on the underside of his member. It didn’t take long for him to thrust earnestly and I sucked hard, making him work for it in order to pull out. I continued to fondle his ass and bring him in closer. I wanted him to get rough and was determined to milk him dry. Within a minute he was holding my head still and using my mouth for his own pleasure. His eyes never left my face and I had no trouble looking right back, moving my tongue around and around. At every turn I was working against him, fighting every one of his efforts to pull back and only gave him more reason to stay in. </p>
<p>“Goddamn, you’re good at this.” He said, voice deep and strained as he pulled back as quickly as I allowed him. </p>
<p>I moaned at the rumble of his voice, my own pleasure blindsiding me for a moment. My erection was straining under the borrowed clothing and if my hands weren’t occupied I would have given myself some relief. However I was focusing on Kawaki now, on his ragged breaths and stormy grey eyes. The weight of his cock was giving me a blissful buzz and I sucked almost desperately, needing to feel his come down my throat. The desire must have shown on my face because the grey soon disappeared as his eyes dilated. I moaned again, swallowing the pre cum as he grew closer to orgasm. </p>
<p>His thrusts turned near brutal as he pounded into my mouth, his cock pulsing wildly in my throat. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.” He hissed, pulling back so just the tip of his member was in my mouth. “Like this. Don’t swallow.”</p>
<p>I whined, wanting to feel all of him as he came, but kept still. However, I did move my hands around to help him along. I stroked his dick and took hold of his balls, kneading the sack in my palm. Seconds later he was filling my mouth until all I could taste was him. My strokes grew long and firm, urging out every last drop. </p>
<p>When I’d sucked the last bit out of him, he pulled his dick out of my mouth with a deep groan. “Show me.”</p>
<p>I tilted my head back so I wouldn’t spill and parted my lips. The look he was giving me sent a shiver down my spine and I couldn’t help wanting to show how much I liked it, peeking my tongue out to lick my bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” He breathed and then grabbed my throat. “Now swallow.”</p>
<p>I fisted the sheet, thighs rubbing together as I let go. I knew he could feel every muscle in my neck as I swallowed and I made sure to do it nice and slow. </p>
<p>“Show me you got it all.” He said, grip loosening on my throat and rubbing it instead. </p>
<p>I was suddenly panting as I opened my mouth again, everything about him working me up and his words were the icing on the cake. </p>
<p>“Mm.” He loved it, his eyes showing just how much. “You want me to take care of you now?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” I breathed, reminded of my own need. “Want it.”</p>
<p>Kawaki pulled his shorts and briefs back into place and then moved down my body, hands slipping under his large shirt that swallowed my small frame and made quick work of removing it. His large, calloused hands laid on my chest and rubbed down slowly, moving all the way down to my hips and then back up. His eyes locked on mine right before he pressed his thumbs against my nipples, roughly rubbing over them. </p>
<p>The squeal that left my lips easily turned into continuous moans an I weakily grabbed his wrists. “N-no!” I couldn’t come like this again, I would die of embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Hush.” He said with a sigh, using his thumb and index fingers next to pinch them. </p>
<p>My body couldn’t resist arching into his touch and I tossed my head back, shaking. My hips thrusted up into the air and my whole face heated. I honestly couldn’t help how good it felt, how sensitive I was and how it turned my bones to jelly. I could feel my balls tightening and helplessly called out Kawaki’s name. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you’ll make me want more if you keep it up.” He said, removing his hands and leaning back to slide his fingers under the pants and briefs I was wearing. He pulled them down, eyes shifting from mine, to my cock and then back. “I won’t make you come like that again. Not this time.”</p>
<p>Thank god. “What . . . what are you going to do?” I asked, wanting to sit up but not having the strength to.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna repay the favor.” He answered as if it was obvious, leaning down and kissing my stomach, trailing his lips and tongue south. </p>
<p>Anticipation burned through me as I watched his head slide lower and lower. I had no doubt it was going to be good, he was the god of all that was sexy, but I doubted I would be able to last. </p>
<p>His tongue pressed against the bottom of my length and slowly slid upwards and over the tip of my member. He wasted no time in taking me into his mouth, sucking firmly on his way down. He took me in with ease, hands roaming my naked skin while he bobbed his head slowly. My fingers went to his black hair, scratching up and down his scalp as my toes curled. His pace was sweet torture and my cock twitched inside his wet and hot mouth. </p>
<p>He kept it simple like that for just long enough to get me comfortable, but then his hands trailed up my body, fingers returning to my tender nipples where he flicked and pinched them as he sucked me harder, faster. My head fell to the side and I screamed soundlessly, pulling his hair. I was overwhelmed with pleasure and tossed my head to the other side when my voice came back, high and wrecked. I was coming before I even realized it and couldn’t keep up with all the sensations that plagued my body. </p>
<p>Kawaki went down hard on me, swallowing over and over as I came. When there was nothing more I could give, he pulled back, sucking my tip harshly on his way off. His lips left me with a loud pop and his tongue ran over them tauntingly as he gazed at me. He looked like he wanted to ravish me all over again.</p>
<p>“You… so distracting.” He breathed. “So fucking cute.”</p>
<p>I waited to somewhat catch my breath, heart pounding in my chest. “You’re crazy.”</p>
<p>“How’s that?” He asked, head cocking to the side in his curiosity. </p>
<p>“Breaking me down like this, you’re absolutely crazy in bed.” I told him. It was plain insane how he could affect me with such ease. “A total beast.”</p>
<p>He smirked at that and pulled the pants and briefs back up to my waist. “Well, I did warn you.”</p>
<p>“That you did.” I agreed and used what energy I had to sit up, but my head fell to his shoulder and I chuckled. “Damn.”</p>
<p>“Breakfast. You’re starving, right?” He asked, rough hand rubbing my back slowly. </p>
<p>“Because you dragged me away at the drop of a hat.” I pointed out. “Though I did get a snack out of it.” I smirked.</p>
<p>“You did. And I couldn’t help it. You look that cute and I lose it. It won’t be the last time.”</p>
<p>I wasn’t sure what he saw in me that was apparently so cute, but I wasn’t complaining about the benefits. “I like the sound of that.”</p>
<p>“Good.” He laughed and removed himself from the bed, returning to his dresser. He searched around for a couple minutes until he walked back over to me with another T-shirt. “This should do.” He said as he opened it and all but shoved it down over my head. </p>
<p>I blinked up at him and then the shirt before putting my arms through, noting that it was much smaller than the other one. “Eh . . . so the shirt was the problem?” I asked, connecting the dots.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you’re cute all the way around.” He said as his fingers moved over my collarbone and shoulder. “But something about it set me off. Too distracting. The pants too, but I’ll let them slide until your clothes dry.”</p>
<p>I grinned cheekily and ran my hand down his abs. “If it’s this easy to seduce you, just wait until I start trying.” I said with a wink.</p>
<p>“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” He scoffed, grabbing my wrist, halting my touch before he snatched me up off the bed and against him. “You’re lucky to be one of the ones that don’t need to try.”</p>
<p>I was taken aback by that. He was the one that didn’t need to try and yet he was acting as if I was something special. Sure I was attractive, I knew that, but I wasn’t a seductive god. Still, maybe I affected him just as much as he affected me. </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” I said thoughtfully. “Now feed me, I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>He hummed and moved his hands to my ass, squeezing my cheeks and pulling me against him. “Watch how you ask for it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wasn’t asking.” I grinned cheekily, my own hands moving down to cop a feel.</p>
<p>“Still. Watch it.” He grinned back and pulled away. “I have to get some work done.” </p>
<p>“Alright.” I said and led the way to the door. “Need any help?”</p>
<p>“You just get your breakfast and watch me.”</p>
<p>I looked at him over my shoulder, smirking. “Well, I am good at that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know.” </p>
<p>We went back downstairs, subjected to the guys teasing which I didn’t really mind. The rest of the day went smoothly and Kawaki made a lot of progress. I had planned on being with them the next few days while they worked on new music, but by the second day shit had hit the fan at my other job. I wasn’t surprised there were complaints, there always were when I didn’t show up for a couple of days, but I hadn’t expected the boss to get involved. Usually she left me to do my own thing and understood that I could walk away at any point. What Hana told me in a phone call, however, was different. </p>
<p>The boss lady wasn’t ordering me per say, but she was strongly suggesting that I make more time to come in. Apparently there had been threats made and deals offered in an attempt to summon me. Perhaps I was a little too popular, but if my regulars were going to be assholes then they could walk. I didn’t have to escort them anywhere. Still, I set aside time for some damage control. Almost immediately when I walked into the building Hana pulled me off to a secluded corner, completely worked up.</p>
<p>“The demand for you has been crazy! So many requests.” She informed. “And a good number of them are first timers. That face of yours stands out even in this crowd. All it takes is one look at your picture.”</p>
<p>“Can’t say I blame them, I’m hard to resist.” I shrugged and she smacked my arm with a smile.</p>
<p>“Hush. Seriously though, the whole thing is causing a ruckus. Since your time isn’t as frequent as the other escorts it’s like some kind of prize to go on a date with you. Proof of some high ranking bullshit.” She said, joking aside. “It’s a little scary.”</p>
<p>“Just what the hell goes on when I’m not here?” I questioned. “Ranking? Why is that even a thing? I’m not some kind of conquest and it’s not like they get to fuck me.” Only the really hot ones did, after hours of course. </p>
<p>“I don’t know and I don’t want to know, but you’ve got to do something.” Hana pointed out.</p>
<p>I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. “Yeah, I know. Greedy bastards.”</p>
<p>It would be alright though, after I straightened everything out things would go back to normal. My years of experience taught me that they always did. Still, I didn’t like my regulars causing the boss lady trouble and decided to teach them a lesson. I completely ignored the order of the waiting list and picked a request from a newbie instead. Hana gave him a call while I searched his name on my phone. Despite escorts having fake names, any clients didn’t have the luxury. The guy was a college kid, young and extremely fit. The photo attached to the request hadn’t done him justice either. The brunette was really good looking, more so than I first thought. </p>
<p>The deal was that I had to go to some party with him and his friends, show them he could have a sexy guy on his arm if he wanted to. I was up for the challenge and looking forward to having some fun. The party wouldn’t be until tonight, but I wasn’t going to see if any requests were for a time before then. I talked with Hana for a long time and got more dirt on her stance with Sarada. </p>
<p>“She keeps being coy.” The short haired woman sighed. “God, I love a girl that plays hard to get. Makes it that much sweeter when I take apart every bit of her.”</p>
<p>“You beast!” I laughed, shaking my head. “Chocho told me how Sarada was keeping you on your toes. At least you’ve managed to take her out and woo her with your charms.”</p>
<p>“But it's not enough!” Hana whined. “She’s too smart for her own good, I’ve had to up my game. Still . . . it’s been great. She’s great, but I already knew that.”</p>
<p>A soft look came over her face and the way her eyes shined was too fond for my heart. “You’re playing for keeps, aren’t you?” I asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Can’t play the field forever. And I think she’s the one.” She confessed. “It’s so fucking ridiculous . . . I haven’t so much as had my tongue down her throat and I’m already thinking about forever. I’ll sue her ass for emotional turmoil if she doesn’t feel the same.”</p>
<p>Forever, huh? There was no such thing, but I would never try to stop Hana from going for it. To be honest I was rooting for her, though the Uchiha was a hard nut to crack. The conversation moved on and we got into the most recent updates of my whole gorgeous god situation. Hana ate up ever word, slapping my arm repeatedly and calling me a vixen. We kept talking and I greeted any other escorts that came by. I even went up to check on the boss lady after a bit. An hour before the party was supposed to start, I headed to the back and changed into something more flashy.</p>
<p>The college kid came to pick me up and his eagerness was plain to see considering how early he was. I hopped in his car and put on a bright smile, introducing myself.</p>
<p>“Good to meet you, I’m Daisuke.” I said and tilted my head, giving him a once over. “And I’m all yours for the rest of the night.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.” He breathed at my words and at my figure he was not so subtly checking out. “I-I mean, right. Right. I’m Sora.” He got out, gaze quickly returning to my face.</p>
<p>I chuckled, finding his stutter cute as I put on my seat belt. “No need to be nervous now, you’re with a professional. How about we kill some time and get to know each other before it’s time to head to this party of yours?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.” He nodded with a small smile. </p>
<p>I was glad he started to loosen up. I recommended a place where we could hang out and couldn’t help teasing him a little while he drove us there, resting my hand on his thigh. I wasn’t usually frisky this early on, but I was in a good mood and his reaction was totally worth it. We chatted for a bit and I told him some things about myself here and there. However I didn’t get too personal, I never did. Instead I mainly listened to Sora and tossed in a few compliments here and there. We were more than comfortable when it was time to head out to the party and I was confident we would give his friends a hell of a story to gossip about. The date went well and I made sure Sora got his money's worth, leaning up against him and laughing at some of his jokes. The others I just added something funny on the end to save his ass from dead silence. </p>
<p>It was a good night altogether and got a bit heated at the end. Sora had me pressed up against his car outside of the escort building, green eyes hopelessly frantic.</p>
<p>“You’re so . . .” He trailed, swallowing slowly. “You were amazing. I want to take you out again, but different this time. Just you and me.”</p>
<p>I smirked and flipped us around, the sound of him hitting the car overshadowing his sharp inhale. “Down boy. You’ll have to wait in line like everyone else.” I said and ran a hand down his chest. “Don’t think about me too much tonight . . . but if you don’t think about me at all then I’ll be offended.” I winked before backing away and going inside. </p>
<p>My expression must have too obvious because Hana caught on the second I came over to her desk.</p>
<p>“Oh you were mean, weren’t you Boruto?” She asked, a knowing grin on her face.</p>
<p>I shrugged, returning it with a devilish grin of my own. “The kid was asking for it.”</p>
<p>I felt bad for him, but I wasn’t spending the night with anyone. I couldn’t so much as think about sex without thinking about Kawaki so it was pointless to sleep with someone else. Why would I downgrade from a god? I liked things just the way they were, but at the back of my mind there was another reason. The idea of fucking someone else felt . . . wrong . . . and I couldn’t explain why. I guess I shouldn’t have been too surprised when everything came to a halt, however, because what we had wouldn’t last. Forever just didn’t exist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eight—Kawaki</p>
<p>There was nothing that sparked my creativity more than a good piece of ass, but Boruto exceeded my normal expectations and left me feeling better than I ever had in my life. He took cute to a whole other level, and I was was so fucking weak for it that it didn’t make sense. No, I didn’t do well with adorable. Another thing with Boruto was that I knew he didn’t like to give in to his cute side. Having his own power was obviously something he was used to. He could be mouthy and piss me off so bad, but he was constantly doing the cutest shit that I just couldn’t stand. </p>
<p>I knew he was attracted to me, I loved that as much as he liked to watch me, every time I caught him he would look away. Even after nearly three months, it was still the same. I loved it. I hadn’t wanted somebody as much as I wanted him in years now. I never thought I would again after all that had happened. My perspective on things had changed a lot. Sex was one thing, but anything more than that was never going to happen again. That’s what I had to clear with Boruto. He was worried about us hooking up interfering with our professional relationship, but that was never going to happen. </p>
<p>He was cute as fuck. He got me hard just looking at him. He was quite possibly the best fuck I’d ever had. </p>
<p>But that was all I’d ever want. </p>
<p>I was thankful for it, knowing I had somebody around that I could fuck whenever I wanted helped me let go of any frustrations I had and focus solely on Karma. I was in a clearer mindset, my ability to center myself on our music now like it had been in the beginning. I never thought I would be this free again. Of course, it wasn’t the same as it was back then. But it was close and I knew it had everything to do with how much I liked that damn blond. </p>
<p>Boruto wasn’t hiding from me, which was a good thing. I knew he’d want more, that was a given. Knowing he wasn’t going to shy away though made me happy. He was a distraction I enjoyed thoroughly, but I couldn’t let him do that when it was time to work. And in the days after our first little escapades, I was working like I hadn’t in forever. </p>
<p>I always worked. Everyday, almost all day, but everything was slower, the content wasn’t as easily obtainable. Now though, I was coming up with shit so fast we couldn’t even work on it all at the same time. Because I knew this, I didn’t even bother throwing everything in my head to the guys. It was best to work on one thing at a time until we all had it down. But with me already being on top of everything on my end made me think up new things every second that I wasn’t practicing the current song with the band. </p>
<p>It was fun, I was loving it. Chocho was happy to come when we got ready to record the next song and I couldn’t help feeling proud of how smoothly things were going. It was mere days before we had recorded the second song for our next album and the last one was still doing well. Containing my excitement to start another song wasn’t easy, yet I held myself back and agreed to a night of relaxation and drinks with the band instead of going straight to more work after the recording was finished. </p>
<p>Boruto didn’t join us, claiming he had some work for his other job to take care of after the session was complete. That didn’t stop us, we all hung around in the living room, drinking and bullshitting around until well into the night before we all crashed. The next day though, we were back to work. We were all just getting settled in the basement, smoking, when Boruto walked in. My eyes moved to him instantly upon his entrance, taking in the skinny jeans he wore that showed off his legs and the hot pink collar shirt. The marks on his neck were fading. His eyes met mine and then he looked away, making his way to the couch silently. </p>
<p>It was about time to play with him again, but work had to come first. The song in my head was the first song I’d written all on my own—without Hōki—in years. They hadn’t heard any of it yet, it was all still in my head and I hadn’t even mentioned that I had a song already ready. Hōki came over to me expectantly, always ready to go. </p>
<p>“I wrote a song for us.” I told him with a smile and his eyes widened. </p>
<p>“You did?” He blinked once, deep blue eyes staring up at me in awe. </p>
<p>I nodded. “I’ll sing it for you.”</p>
<p>Hōki beamed and followed me as I walked over to Shinki’s keyboard. He was busy leaning against the wall, smoking still, but the melody I wanted was already in my head anyway. </p>
<p>“Kawaki, really?” Hōki breathed, mouth hanging open behind his mask. </p>
<p>“Okay, it’s been a while.” I laughed. “I might be rusty.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I doubt that.” He said, amused at the thought. </p>
<p>I stretched my fingers and moved them over the keys, breathing in slowly as I started playing. I hadn’t played keyboard in a long, long time but I’d always been a natural at any instrument I ever tried. Even when I gave it a while, I could come back to it as if I never stopped. It was natural, easy, I started playing confidently and looked over at Hōki when I started singing. After a moment, Iwabe started playing with me and then Shinki came over and I stepped aside so he could take over. </p>
<p>Continuing to sing the song, I moved over to my drums and Hōki followed, humming along as he listened intently. I took my seat, grabbing my drumsticks and getting straight to work on the perfect beat. Inojin finally picked up his bass guitar and Hōki started singing along. When it all came together, I stopped singing and let Hōki take it, focusing instead on drumming and throwing in backups when they fit. </p>
<p>At the rate we were moving, we’d be able to record the next day. It was nice, I was actually really excited for our next tour. I would have to discuss it with Boruto so plans could be made. He went and got us all food while we went at it, only taking a break once he returned. I’d definitely worked up a hunger, happily taking the burger that was offered to me. I took a seat beside Boruto on the couch, unwrapping the burger and taking a bite. Then I peered over at him by my side, eyes narrowing and lips pulling back into a smirk at the way his eyes were looking me over. </p>
<p>It was about time I fucked him again. </p>
<p>I chewed and swallowed before leaning over, moving my mouth close to his ear. “After I eat, I’m gonna fuck you.” I whispered and then leaned back, taking another bite. </p>
<p>“Saving the best for dessert, are you?” He mused, resting his cheek in his hand.</p>
<p>“If I don’t I’ll be in trouble.” I chuckled. “But dessert is definitely my favorite meal.”</p>
<p>He smiled and winked at me before turning his head when Iwabe called him.</p>
<p>It was almost unrealistic how quickly and effortless things were going with our next album. Every couple of days we were recording and in only two weeks, we were wrapping up the last necessities before we could start our next tour. We had already discussed it, and Boruto was working on a plan for it, telling us, and me especially, not to worry about any of it so for once I took a step back. It was nice not to have to worry about everything, all I had to do was concentrate on our music and that was what I loved doing. It was nice being happy.</p>
<p>I wasn’t the only one, all the guys were happier than they’d seemed in a long time. We were working more than ever, but at the same time we were more rested. The energy we all had when it came time to work was amazing, making things easier and easier. We’d never worked so fast in our lives and honestly, I didn’t know what to think about it.</p>
<p>While we waited for Boruto to figure things out and Chocho to make the final adjustments on the album for release, we didn’t have anything to do. We did our daily practice sessions and lazed around. It made me want to do something more, but I didn’t dare ask Boruto if I could help with any of the preparations. It would have been a lot faster if I did, but I trusted him enough to handle everything and didn’t want to undermine his decision making skills by trying to step in.  </p>
<p>On one Saturday morning, while Iwabe and Shinki were recovering from a long night of drinking and fucking around—with Inojin tending to them, Hōki and I decided to go to the mall and look around. He wanted some new facemasks and I wanted to go by the music store and buy our last album for myself. That was something I always did, just because, but it had been a while since I’d been out in public alone with just Hōki.</p>
<p>I wasn’t worried, sure it was likely that we’d be recognized, but this was our hometown and everybody knew us. It was normal, and dealing with fans was something we’d been doing for a long time. I was used to it. Hōki was too, but of course I’d look out for him. He was happy to be getting out for a while and so was I. Boruto hadn’t got in contact with me or any of us today and I was sure he would have advised us not to go anywhere, so that was a good thing. We weren’t into hiding, if we wanted to go out, we would. It was simple as that.</p>
<p>I drove us to the mall and we got out, walking inside and heading first to Hōki’s favorite store that carried his facemasks. Unless he bought them online, he always shopped at this store. We made it in safely, without issue and while we did receive an occasional stare, nobody approached us. I helped him pick out a few and he chose a couple on his own and after we checked out, we left to wander down to the music store.</p>
<p>It was when we were in the middle of the mall on our way that the first fan shouted out at spotting us. They ran over, several friends following and the next thing I knew, we were swarmed. Sometimes Hōki was good with fans, sometimes he wasn’t. Usually he was alright unless things got out of hand and unfortunately, that’s what was currently happening. There were too many, too close, yelling and shoving pens and papers towards us. They were taking pictures and videos without permission, which didn’t surprise me, but it pissed me off since Hōki was cowering away from them, trying his best to hide behind me. We were surrounded though, there was nowhere for him to hide.</p>
<p>“We’re here on personal time, please give us some space.” I said, trying to keep my anger from flaring as I tucked Hōki into my side. He gripped my shirt at my back and I sighed. The crowd didn’t seem to want to listen.</p>
<p>“Kawaki.” Hōki tugged on my shirt, breathing shakily. He was going to lose it if I didn’t get him out of here, and he’d been so excited about getting out too. </p>
<p>“Make way, people.” I snapped, my hold on my temper breaking quickly. I started pushing my way through the crowd, but they were moving along with every step I took, determined to get close and get a feel of anything they could. I tolerated it on my way, but would have lost my shit if I didn’t keep their hands off of Hōki, so that’s what I focused on.</p>
<p>“Back the fuck up unless you want to end up in jail for personal assult!” A voice rose above the rest. </p>
<p>My eyes widened when I noticed it was Boruto, not looking happy in the least as he shoved people out of his way to get to us. Hōki had a vice-like grip on my shirt and I breathed in relief as the crowd started to distance themselves, though they weren’t leaving completely.</p>
<p>“Boruto.” I said, staring down at him.</p>
<p>“We’re leaving.” He told me and came around to wrap his arm around Hōki’s shoulder. “Yeah, keep filming. It’ll be good evidence when I take your asses to court.” Boruto hissed at the fans with their phone up, glaring hard at them as if daring them to make a move.</p>
<p>As soon as we exited the mall, Hōki finally started breathing normally. The space was relieving and neither Boruto or I let go of him as we walked along, Boruto taking the lead. We were going the wrong way though and there were some fans that had followed us out, still recording and taking pictures of us.</p>
<p>“Boruto, my car is the other way.” I said even though I didn’t stop walking.</p>
<p>“We’re going to mine.” He explained, looking over his shoulder and keeping a close eye on the people following us. “I’ll have someone pick up your car later, but we have to get you two out of here first.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” I didn’t see any need in arguing about it. We arrived at his car just a moment later and he made sure Hōki and I were seated in the back together before he closed the door and got behind the wheel. “You okay now? I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Hōki nodded, but he was still clinging to my shirt as if he had no intention of letting go. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t have gone.” I grumbled, annoyed by the whole situation.</p>
<p>“No. I wanted to. It’s not your fault.” Hōki assured me, but his words wouldn’t change my mind.</p>
<p>“We should have stayed home.” I couldn’t let it go. I really hated it when he got like this.</p>
<p>“Don’t let your crazed fans ruin your day.” Boruto spoke up. “If you want to go out then you should be able to go out, damn. They should have respected your privacy. How about I take you guys somewhere? There will be no fans swarming with me around, you know?”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes but knew he was pretty capable to be as small as he was. “That’s not a good idea. We should take Hōki home.”</p>
<p>Hōki smacked me in the stomach and pouted. “Don’t listen to him. I don’t want to go home.”</p>
<p>“Then where do you want to go?” Boruto asked him as if I hadn’t said anything.</p>
<p>I scowled but kept my mouth shut while Hoki thought about it for a minute. “Ooh, ooh, can we go to the park?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing!”</p>
<p>“Yay!” Hōki grinned and his hold on me finally loosened, but he didn’t let go. “I haven’t been to the park in so long. I was a kid the last time.”</p>
<p>“You’re still a fucking kid.” I muttered, glaring out the window.</p>
<p>Boruto laughed. “Sounds like someone’s jealous.”</p>
<p>“Who? I know you’re not fucking talking about me. I don’t get jealous.” I scoffed and Hōki laughed as if his anxiety had completely dissipated.</p>
<p>“That’s not true at all. And besides, you want to have fun like a kid too. Who wouldn’t?” Hoki spoke softly. </p>
<p>“Can’t relate.” I sighed. I didn’t have time to try and be a kid and neither did those two.</p>
<p>Boruto drove us to one of the local parks and I was surprised that even though it was Saturday afternoon, it wasn’t crowded. There were only a few people scattered around but Boruto still made us wear sunglasses and hats that he suspiciously had in his car. How often was he disguising people? I couldn’t get over Hōki in the hat, it looked so strange but cute on him. He and Boruto were both giddy as fuck as we got out of the car, the two of them holding hands as they ran ahead of me—just like a couple of kids.</p>
<p>This was bullshit, I couldn’t handle the level of cuteness going on already and we’d only just arrived. They ran straight for the playground, climbing up the stairs to the large slides. There were several next to each other so I almost lost it when they came down the tunnel slide together. Really? I just stood to the side, arms crossed over my chest as I watched my two kids like a good, doting parent. It was ridiculous. Adorable. They needed to stop.</p>
<p>I really needed to smoke to tolerate those two, but I couldn’t so I just watched them as they had their fun on the slides and then moved to the swings. I walked over at a slow pace, unwilling to let them out of my sight. They really did look like a couple of kids, happy as they were getting on the swings. Their eyes were bright and shining with excitement, Boruto looking at me cheekily. He kicked his feet and held on, ordering me to push him. So fucking cute. </p>
<p>With a sigh, I walked behind him and gave him a push and then did the same for Hōki. They were both giggling and having a great time and it truly was heartwarming. They had their fun on the swings for a long time and I kept pushing them until they had their fill and were ready to move to the next thing. I wasn’t ready to see those two going at it on the seesaw. It was so cute I couldn’t stop myself from pulling out my phone and taking pictures of them. Hell, I was a fan.</p>
<p>Eventually those two wore themselves out and started going on and on about how hungry they were. Boruto suggested we go to his place and he cook something for us and Hōki was so excited he was jumping up and down, hugging Boruto tightly. He couldn’t wait to see where he lived. I was curious myself.</p>
<p>He lived in a house in a quiet neighborhood, having neighbors but at a nice distance. His lawn appeared well maintained and the inside was colorful and so Boruto it wasn’t even funny. There was a lot of pink, though many other colors as well, but I didn’t miss that the pink outdone the rest of it. It was clean and smelled sweet and fruity at the same time. Hōki excused himself to go to the bathroom and I followed Boruto into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I’m thinking spaghetti and meatballs.” He said, opening a cabinet. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me. As long as there’s dessert after.” I mused as I walked up behind him and put my hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“I have cheesecake.” He told me and reached for the top shelf, pushing his ass out against my groin.</p>
<p>“That’s not gonna satisfy my craving.” I mumbled, hands tightening on his hips. He really knew how to get to me and I just didn’t understand it.</p>
<p>Boruto hummed in thought, pulling the spaghetti noodles down. “Something sweeter then? I have ice cream too.” He tried and started circling his hips. “Chocolate swirl.”</p>
<p>He knew what he was doing, teasing me like this. “That’s not even close to what I want.” I murmured, dipping my head down to ghost my lips up his neck. </p>
<p>“I don’t know . . .” He trailed, opening the long box and tilting his head in encouragement. “You seem up for it.”</p>
<p>“Not for ice cream or cheesecake.” I whispered, kissing his neck, soft and slow and trailing back down, pulling his collar aside so I could go further. </p>
<p>“There isn’t anything else I can offer.” He sighed and leaned back more firmly onto my chest. “Except myself.”</p>
<p>“Now we’re talking.” I smirked before closing my mouth around a spot at his lower neck and sucking hard. </p>
<p>A gasp left his lips and he reached back to thread one hand in my hair, spaghetti forgotten. “Shit.”</p>
<p>I’d finally got a reaction that satisfied me, so when I was certain I’d left a good mark, I pulled my lips away. “Better get to work. I’m not feeling very patient.” I said and stepped away from him. </p>
<p>“Consider me motivated.” He leered over his shoulder and then got out a pot. </p>
<p>Hōki came back from the bathroom and walked over to me, tugging on my shirt to gain my attention. I looked down at his furrowed brows curiously. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“I think I want to smoke and I had a piece in my back pocket earlier but it’s gone. I don’t know where it went. Maybe… maybe it got stolen. Oh no somebody had to touch my butt!” He got louder by the second, eyes widening in panic and I ruffled his hair, chuckling. </p>
<p>“Relax, nobody touched your ass. We smoked that piece on the way to the mall. Remember?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He breathed heavily and then laughed. “I forgot. But now we don’t have any.” He pouted and I shrugged. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t plan to be out this long so I didn’t bring any.”</p>
<p>Hōki looked to Boruto then, a bit nervous. “Do you have any?”</p>
<p>“Eh, I’m not sure.” Boruto answered. “Check the box next to the couch in the living room.”</p>
<p>Hōki tugged my shirt again and I looked back down at him. “Kawaki… check the box.”</p>
<p>I groaned and left them to do as he asked, finding the small wooden box in the living room beside the couch. My brows rose at finding a grinder, two bowls, papers and a small sack of weed inside. He didn’t seem like an everyday smoker, but he sure was prepared. I shook my head to myself as I quickly rolled a joint and then put the box back. He didn’t have much, maybe enough for one more joint.</p>
<p>Hōki was sitting at the bar now and I walked over to him, handing him the joint. He grinned as he tugged his mask down and held out his hand for the lighter. As soon as I handed it to him he leaned behind me, shielding himself from Boruto as he smoked. I knew he was comfortable with Boruto, but even though he was happy now, he was in one of his more cautious moods. He took several hits, coughed like crazy and then straightened, his mask already back in place. </p>
<p>I took the joint when he offered it to me and raised it to my lips, amused at the way his eyes were already red. “Better?” I asked after my first hit and he nodded slowly, already high as fuck. I laughed and smoked on the joint a few more times before walking it over to Boruto. He was busy working on the meatballs, but he couldn’t miss out on this. “If you can’t get your hands free, I can give you a shotgun.”</p>
<p>“Such a gentlemen.” He smiled and angled his head upwards. “Give me your best shot.”</p>
<p>I put the lit end of the joint between my lips and leaned down to get close enough to him. Our mouths were barely an inch apart, but I didn’t linger, blowing quickly to give him a good hit before leaning back and taking it out of my mouth. Boruto inhaled sharply, holding the smoke in for a few seconds before letting it out. I glanced back at Hōki to find him completely blitzed, so I just decided to smoke the rest myself—since Boruto was currently choking for a breath. If both of them got crazy high, I wasn’t sure what I was going to do.</p>
<p>“You alright?” I asked Boruto, patting his back. </p>
<p>He nodded. “Been awhile since I last had one.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to work on that.” I mused as I walked to the bar and took a seat beside Hōki, finishing the joint quickly. </p>
<p>“Borutooo.” Hōki called loudly, as if Boruto was all the way at the other end of the house. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Boruto responded, smiling over his shoulder at him, amusement shining in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Why were you at the mall?” Hōki whispered then and I rested my elbow on the bar, propping my cheek in my hand as I waited to hear his answer. </p>
<p>“I was on a date.” </p>
<p>Hōki gasped and looked over at me. I didn’t react anymore than raising my brows in surprise. “A date.” Hōki whispered in disbelief, reaching over to tug on my shirt. </p>
<p>“A date.” I shrugged. Maybe it did wound me a bit that I could fuck him and it not be enough for him, but if that’s what he needed, I wasn’t going to stop him. </p>
<p>“This one wasn’t really that exciting though. A shame really, it started out promising.” He said as he poured tomato sauce.</p>
<p>“Wow.” Hōki breathed, drumming his fingers on the bar while his other hand continued to hold tight to my shirt. He leaned over closer to me and asked, “Did you know about it?”</p>
<p>“No.” I answered flatly, wishing I still didn’t. “It doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“I mean I know you’re just fucking but… I didn’t take Boruto for that type. I’m surprised. Impressed really, since it’s you he has as a side piece.” Hōki snorted then and fell against me, laughing hard. “Kawaki… side piece… oh no… no… oh my… it’s not true…”</p>
<p>I certainly had never been a side piece before, but I supposed it had happened without my knowing. “I’m not his goddamn side piece. Or anybody’s for that matter and you know it.”</p>
<p>Hōki wheezed, finally settling down. “Oh, I know. I’m just… I’m so surprised. What happened to you?”</p>
<p>“Not a damn thing. I’d show your ass if I could.” I muttered and he shut up at that. I sighed then, knowing I’d gone too far. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“... it’s okay.” He said quietly, but I knew that hurt. </p>
<p>“I need some air.” I huffed, getting up and walking outside so I could actually breathe. </p>
<p>So Boruto wanted to play the field, I couldn’t even be mad about it. I was usually all for that, it’s what I’d been doing for the past few years now. However, ever since I’d fucked him, I didn’t even think about finding anybody else and I’d never been with a guy that preferred somebody else over me, so of course I didn’t like it. If that’s what he wanted though, more power to him. I was more upset about what I said to Hōki than anything else but the whole thing really did piss me off. It made me wish I didn’t want him as much as I did. </p>
<p>I walked around the backyard, hands shoved in my pockets as I brooded. I was so mad at myself because I knew Hōki wasn’t going to forget what I said and neither would I. I was mad at Boruto for going on a date like he needed that shit in his life. How could I keep fucking him if he was trying to have a boyfriend? I couldn’t and I knew that. I respected bonds and love, so if that’s what he was looking for, I knew I had to take a step back. I wasn’t going to get in the way of anything like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine—Boruto</p>
<p>Being honest was turning out to be a mistake. Dinner had been awkward and tense after Kawaki came back in and he left with Hōki once Iwabe got there with his car. I wasn’t sure what to think or what was going through Kawaki’s head, but it was clear coming clean about my dates changed our relationship. He was standoffish, but not in general. It was only when I tried to flirt with him. Then he got closed off and didn’t seem interested in the least. I didn’t understand, it was just sex right? It shouldn’t have mattered. He shouldn’t have cared. However, it seemed I was wrong on both counts. It was a bit startling to me, coming to the realization that he was done. </p>
<p>Whether it was because of my dating or not, he was done with me and the sex was over. I was admittingly at a loss on what to do next. Did I just carry on and go back to fucking the guys I chose from my escorts? Was Kawaki going to go back to fucking fans on the tour bus? It was worse knowing exactly what I was missing out on and it irked me beyond belief. Though it was pointless to torture myself thinking about it, it wasn’t like I had a say in what or who Kawaki did. His personal life was his own and I was just the manager. In the end I never reached a decision and instead focused on Karma, their next tour coming faster than expected. It was nearly the same routine as the first tour and Toshiro was our trusted driver. </p>
<p>Everything seemed normal on the surface, but the unease between Kawaki and I always appeared when we were alone. I figured it was because we didn’t talk about ending the whole sleeping together thing, it just stopped abruptly and without discussion. I was sure it wouldn’t last forever though. I would get over it and so would he. The other guys were as energetic and troublesome as ever, more excited for the concerts this time around than before. I was too, their new album was amazing and they worked so hard on it. I was proud of them and made it a point to show them as much. There was a club near one of the hotels we stayed at and I let them have some fun there, but not without security standing by. Their fame was constantly rising.</p>
<p>I enjoyed myself too, but couldn’t let loose as much since I still had to keep an eye on them. That night stood out from all the rest on tour because of what happened after. Kawaki brought a guy back to his hotel room. At first I was jealous, the unfamiliar feeling coming over me once again just like the first time. Then I was bitter about it, wishing what we had could have lasted a little longer at least. It was water under the bridge now and I didn’t let it bother me too much. But . . . the image of Kawaki and that guy made something else happen and that’s what really made me unable to forget it. I didn’t know what it was exactly, but it was a feeling in my chest. Like someone was slowly squeezing my lungs tighter and tighter until I couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>I had never felt like that before and it worried me. I couldn’t identify it, but it ached. The feeling stayed throughout the next morning and only intensified when I looked at Kawaki. It was frustrating and confusing, what was happening and why? Things were better by the time the next show came around. The fandom was as loud as ever and Karma didn’t disappoint, edging them on and leaving them wanting more. The tour was a success like the previous one and I could tell the guys were already anticipating the next. However, I wasn’t about to let them throw themselves back to work and planned a mini vacation for everyone. I went with a beach vibe and was able to score a private resort. It offered isolation for the group away from the public, but also let them mingle when and if they felt like it.</p>
<p>I was glad and surprised that everyone was on board from the get go and we took a plan to reach the tropical place, ready for a weeks worth of R&amp;R. The first day was spent getting situated in the large rental house and learning the layout of the island. The second day was more adventurous and I went right for the beach.</p>
<p>“Shinki, come surfing with me.” I asked as we all walked down the path to the shoreline, dressed in our swim gear.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d like to see your ass wipeout.” Iwabe snickered and Shinki punched him in the arm. </p>
<p>“I’ve surfed before! I’d be happy to join you, manager.” He said, turning his nose up at Iwabe. </p>
<p>“Alright!” I chuckled and glanced around the rest of the group. “Any other takers wanna tag along?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be busy watching Shinki look stupid.” Iwabe said. </p>
<p>“It sounds fun but also scary.” Inojin said, looking around nervously. He had a backpack on his back which he gestured to. “I’m just gonna draw I think.”</p>
<p>“You are?” Hōki asked excitedly. “Well then I’ll watch you, Inojin.”</p>
<p>Inojin blushed slightly but smiled. “Okay, I’ll do my best for you.”</p>
<p>I cooed at them, wanting them to stay just the way they were forever. Then I looked over at Kawaki who was walking in the back. “What about you, Mr. Big and Famous? Ready to face the tide?”</p>
<p>Kawaki’s eyes shifted to me for the briefest of instances before he looked away. “I’d rather watch with Iwabe.”</p>
<p>I moved closer to Shinki, but didn’t bother lowering my voice. “It seems to me that those two think we’re gonna make fools of ourselves.”</p>
<p>“They wish. They’re the ones that’ll be missing out.” He shrugged. “I love the ocean so there’s no way I’m not getting in.”</p>
<p>I smiled, nodding in agreement. “Hell yeah, it’s been too long since I last surfed.”</p>
<p>Once we reached the beach, Inojin and Hōki picked a spot to set out towels while Shinki and I searched for the surf boards the staff said were provided. We located them in a nice cozy shack and then went for the water without any hesitation. Iwabe and Kawaki watched, standing a little away from the band’s deemed little brothers. The ocean smelled amazing and felt cool against my skin in the hot sun. It was great even just paddling along, but things kicked up when the waves started rolling in. </p>
<p>Shinki was in fact a good surfer and we both got a little competition going to see who rode the biggest wave. It was better than I remembered, standing on a board and ripping across the water. At one point I had forgotten I was competing and simply had fun. The rush that you felt when you first caught a wave, the anticipation when you paddle, it was the best. A big one came some time later and I spotted it before Shinki did. I was able to beat him to it, expression already smug after I was back in the water. I looked around for Shinki once I was sitting on my board and my jaw dropped when I saw him riding an even bigger wave. </p>
<p>His face was cocky as fuck, sure he had won and I couldn’t find it in myself to be mad about losing. Then the unexpected happened. Suddenly Shinki’s face dropped and his arms flailed as he lost his balance, crashing into the water seconds later in a beautiful wipeout. I busted out laughing at the whole scene. He had it in the bag only to end up choking at the end, it was too good. I laughed so hard that I lost my own balance and flipped over into the water with a yelp. The both of us were soaked and chuckling once we reached the shore, plopping down in the sand. </p>
<p>“I hope you know I won, that last wave didn’t count since you didn’t ride ‘til the end.” I told him, raking my wet hair out of my face.</p>
<p>“Alright. I don’t mind losing.” He laughed. “I had fun. We will have to rematch.”</p>
<p>I grinned. “Definitely.”</p>
<p>“Shinki hows that burn, bitch?” Iwabe went off, laughing obnoxiously. </p>
<p>“Fuck you!” Shinki yelled back. “And roll something, or else.”</p>
<p>“Who the hell he talking to?” Iwabe scoffed. </p>
<p>“You. Roll it.” Kawaki said. “I’m ready to smoke.”</p>
<p>I tried my best to hide my smile, but those guys seriously cracked me up. “Tough luck, Iwabe.” </p>
<p>“I’m just gonna roll because I want to smoke.” He said. </p>
<p>“Hōki, let’s smoke this time too.” Inojin suggested, eyes peeking up from his sketch pad. </p>
<p>“Ooh. Okay!” Hōki agreed happily. </p>
<p>“Just roll me a personal.” Kawaki said then as if he was worried he wouldn’t get enough otherwise. </p>
<p>I stood and shook the sand off of me as best I could, flinging water around in the process. “I’ll pass this time.” I told them and started walking backwards, further up the beach. “Be back in a bit, I want to check out more of the shoreline.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t go wandering off on your own.” Kawaki muttered. </p>
<p>“Yeah, why don’t you go with him?” Iwabe suggested, giving Kawaki a smug look. </p>
<p>“Or you could go.” Kawaki huffed. </p>
<p>“No thanks. I’d rather not. Besides, we both know you’re stronger than me. Better for protection.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. “I’ll be fine. Remember who looks after who around here, you know?”</p>
<p>“Ouch.” Shinki whistled and Iwabe laughed. </p>
<p>“Whatever. I didn’t want to go anyway.” Kawaki grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>His huffyness made me shake my head fondly before I turned my back and continued on. I breathed deeply as I got further and further away, the ocean air calming me. The gentle breeze made the sun bearable and I walked closer to the tide when it picked up. I looked around and out over the sea for a bit before coming to a stop, crouching in the sand. Some shells caught my attention and I picked them up, studying their patterns. The larger ones I brought to my ear and listened intently to the sound. I was in my own little world until the wind carried over the smell of weed, but I didn’t turn to see who it was. I didn’t need to. </p>
<p>For some reason my heart started to pick up and my chest felt all fuzzy. It was another feeling I couldn’t explain, but it was warm and light. It was the complete opposite of the last unfamiliar feeling from the tour, but just as worrisome. I settled down all the way and crossed my legs over each other. Then I began playing with the sand, letting it run through my fingers a few times before constructing a masterpiece. It was quiet aside from the sound of the waves as I built a sand castle, making use of the shells I had found. I was placing the last touches when a shadow hovered over me and the smell of weed was stronger. My heart beat faster still, but I kept going until I finished. </p>
<p>“Mount Uzumaki.” I deemed the structure. “Though it doesn't have a flag . . .”</p>
<p>Kawaki shuffled around for a moment before he knelt beside me, handing me a stick with a paper wrapped around the tip and another stuck to it, hanging out just like a tiny flag. </p>
<p>“Perfect.” I smiled softly and planted it right at the top of the castle. “And with this, Mount Uzumaki will prosper.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kawaki agreed, digging his phone out of his pocket and snapping a picture of it. </p>
<p>“For the history books?” I giggled.</p>
<p>“It will last longer.” He shrugged. </p>
<p>I hummed, admiring the little structure for a few more moments. Out of nowhere the urge to question him came over me. I wanted to know why what we had ended, how my dating factored into it . . . but I couldn’t find my voice. What would it matter if I knew? Why was I still hung up about it? I stood, irritated with myself. </p>
<p>“Let’s go back.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” He agreed, walking along with me as soon as I started moving. </p>
<p>We went back to the others and everyone spent a couple more hours on the beach before hunger got the better of us. The six of us ate dinner in the living room and watched a movie, taking it easy for the rest of the day. Hōki and Inojin fell asleep not too long before the credits rolled and Kawaki and Iwabe moved them to their shared room. Then they came back into the living room where Shinki had brought in some drinks, passing beers around. We stayed up for awhile longer, talking a little about work but mostly about music. They reminisced some too and I got to hear more stories of the past. It made me a little sad that I missed out on it. Things got crazy once the alcohol kicked in and shit faced Iwabe was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Shinki was the first to go down for the count though, barely making it to his room. </p>
<p>Iwabe passed out on the floor and watching Kawaki carry his dead weight was also one of the funniest things I had ever seen, liquor was not a friend of balance and coordination. I was pretty wasted myself, huddled on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me. I didn’t register Kawaki coming back until he flopped down on the other end, finishing off his nth beer. </p>
<p>I stared over at him. “Say, Kawaki?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” He set aside the empty can in his hand and reached for the near empty liquor bottle on the coffee table. </p>
<p>“Are you really blond?” I asked, eyeing the much shorter hair of his undercut. “The top’s black . . . doesn’t match . . . just which team are you on?”</p>
<p>“Both.” He huffed, raising the whole bottle to his lips. </p>
<p>“What?” I gasped. “No way! How’d you manage that?”</p>
<p>“Cause I’m a bad mother fucker.” He shrugged as if it was obvious. </p>
<p>I laughed and nudged him with my foot. He was so funny. “Wicked.”</p>
<p>“Want any?” He asked, offering the bottle. </p>
<p>“What’s in it?” I questioned.</p>
<p>“Never mind.” He said, pulling it back to his lips. </p>
<p>I felt slighted. “Hey, gimme some.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re drunk.”</p>
<p>“You’re drunk!” I shot back and pointed a finger at him.</p>
<p>He took another swig and then handed over the bottle. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>I smiled and brought it to my mouth, taking a sip. “Ohhh, that’s good. Did you make this?”</p>
<p>Kawaki laughed as he laid back on the couch. “No, I’m not that bad.”</p>
<p>“Eh.” I shrugged and took another sip. “I’m surprised. I didn’t think I’d out drink Iwabe, but I totally beat his ass.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You did.” He hummed. </p>
<p>“But it’s sad when you drink . . . and then drink is all gone.” I told him. “Then what? Nothing but emptiness.”</p>
<p>“That sucks. Did you drink it all?” He asked, looking over. </p>
<p>I held the bottle up to my face to inspect it. “Nope! We’re not empty yet. You want some?”</p>
<p>“Nah. I guess you can have it. Don’t want you empty.” He said and started feeling around on his legs. </p>
<p>“It’s the worst.” I said and sipped from the bottle again. “Gonna feel like shit in the morning, but right now I don’t give a fuck.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Needed it.” Kawaki agreed, hands slipping into his pockets and coming back out with a few things. It was a bag of weed, papers and a lighter. He got to work on rolling a joint, much slower than he normally managed it. </p>
<p>I watched silently until my thoughts wandered out of my mouth. “You’re always prepared, first comes the need for weed.”</p>
<p>“Gotta have it.” He mused as he rolled the joint and ran his tongue across the end before finishing up. “It’s art.”</p>
<p>“Art? Say, I didn’t know you were an artist.” He never bothered to tell me.</p>
<p>“Really? I thought you knew.” He looked over at me in surprise as he placed the joint between his lips and brought the lighter up to it. </p>
<p>“I had no idea!” I stressed, almost dropping the bottle when I waved my arm. “You learn things every day, you know?”</p>
<p>Kawaki inhaled a large amount of smoke and nodded. “Every fucking day. It’s crazy.”</p>
<p>“So crazy. Like your fandom crazy, which is crazy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Fuck that.” He muttered, taking another few hits before passing me the joint. </p>
<p>I hesitated, realizing I had to put the bottle down, but set it on the table and took the joint anyway. I took a hit, humming as I let out a breath. “That’s some nice art.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I did create it.” He nodded. “Don’t think you can steal it though. I know your ass.”</p>
<p>“What? I’m not gonna take credit or anything.” I said bringing it back to my lips. “You don’t need to worry about it.”</p>
<p>“I’m talking about you smoking it all.” He scoffed and reached for the bottle on the table, finishing it off. </p>
<p>“When did I do that?!” I looked at my hand, confirming the joint was still there. “Hey, I didn’t smoke it all. Liar.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a fucking liar, manageeeer.” He rolled his eyes. “I said you will smoke it all because you do every time you get a joint, just give it back.”</p>
<p>I nudged him with my foot again. “Do not, Kawakiiiiiiii. Just for that I’m not sharing.”</p>
<p>His hand took hold of my ankle and he scowled at me. “Yes you are. I shared with you!”</p>
<p>“And then you lied! So you don’t get any!” I hit it just to spite him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t lie. You’re proving me honestly honest as fucking shit right now.”</p>
<p>I shook my head. “No no no and no.” </p>
<p>“Give me the damn joint!”</p>
<p>I held it above my head so he couldn’t reach it. “No!”</p>
<p>Kawaki’s hold on my ankle tightened and I yelped when he suddenly snatched on me, forcing me down towards him a few feet. Then he reached over and snatched the joint right out of my hand. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Bastard!” I wiggled around, trying to sit up, but I was stuck in the blanket.</p>
<p>“Need some help there?” He asked teasingly as he brought the joint to his lips. </p>
<p>“Don’t want any.” I huffed. It wasn’t that hard anyway, I just had to find where the button was.</p>
<p>“Alright, be a baby.” He mumbled. </p>
<p>I glared at the table. “I’m not a baby.” In a few seconds, I noticed the bottle. It had nothing in it. “W-why . . . my bottle’s empty . . . I’m stuck in my blanket . . . this is the worst . . .”</p>
<p>“Baby.”</p>
<p>I wiggled away from him, burying my face in a pillow. “You’re mean.”</p>
<p>Kawaki sighed. “You’re a baby.”</p>
<p>“I’m not listening to you anymore.” I mumbled. He could keep his art, I didn’t want it. </p>
<p>“Aw, don’t be like that, baby.”</p>
<p>The way he said it made me jump and I ended up rolling. Right off the couch. “Oww . . .”</p>
<p>“Oh no. You okay baby?” Kawaki asked, leaning forward to peer at me. “Need help now?”</p>
<p>“No.” I pouted, face heating. “You’re just making fun of me.”</p>
<p>“Not at all.” He said, putting away the remainder of the joint before moving. He leaned over me, swiftly unwrapping the blanket and then sliding his arm under me and pulling me up. </p>
<p>My head felt a little light at the movement and I blinked up at him. “I could have done it.” I insisted once my vision focused. “I would’ve found the exit.”</p>
<p>“You so mad I helped you?” He asked quietly, staring into my eyes with his arm still wrapped tightly around me. </p>
<p>I hated how my body remembered his warmth. “I’m mad . . . I’m mad because you ended it without a word. It was mean, you’re mean.”</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed then. “Don’t you even think about blaming me. You did it.”</p>
<p>“Me?” I scoffed. “All I did was make . . . make . . . whatever the hell I was making!”</p>
<p>“You forgot? You made a date. That ring a bell?” He glared at me, his hold around my waist only tightening. </p>
<p>I was drunk, but my memory wasn’t complete shit. “Yeah, I did. What’s wrong with that?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you wanted that. I thought we could fuck. We can’t fuck if you want that.” He sighed as he dropped me back down on the couch, grey eyes trailing over my body. “It’s a damn shame.”</p>
<p>I flushed, but didn’t understand what he was saying. “We can’t fuck if I’m dating? Why? It’s just a date! It’s not like I’m looking for a boyfriend or anything.” I liked to flirt, sue me. </p>
<p>“Why the fuck would you be dating then?”</p>
<p>“Cause I want to.” I stated matter of factly. “I like the attention and the experience.” </p>
<p>“And the attention and experience I was giving you wasn’t enough?” He frowned, appearing confused. </p>
<p>He wasn’t the only one. “It’s not about that.” Just why was it a problem, at the end of the day he still got to fuck me. “Besides, I gave up things. Wasn’t having sex with anyone else.” Not that I could after being graced by a god. </p>
<p>“Really?” He looked surprised, blinking at me curiously. “So you just wanted to fuck me and date other guys just for the hell of it?”</p>
<p>It sounded bad when he put it like that, but . . . “Yes. that’s how I am and if you want to judge me for it then go ahead, I don’t care. It’s not like there's anything better anyway . . . it’s fine like it is.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were dating to find the right guy. I thought you wanted to commit to someone. I’m not willing to step in between something like that. Because one time… one time I was with somebody and I would have killed a bitch for trying to fuck it up. I might have done that actually.”</p>
<p>I was too drunk to know what to do with that information, sitting up and staring at the floor. “So you were like everybody else . . . you wanted something with someone. Well it’s a sham. Lo . . . lov . . . caring about someone like that and meaning it, it’s not real. It doesn’t exist. And you won’t catch me doing it. Not ever.” </p>
<p>“I don’t believe that.” Kawaki breathed, resting back on the couch again. “It can be real… it does exist. But it doesn’t always work out. I went through some shit. I’ll never do it again, so I do understand where you’re coming from.”</p>
<p>I shook my head. “Saying it doesn’t work out is an excuse. I won’t do it, I refuse to.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not an excuse. You don’t fucking know what happened. It was stolen from me, taken away in the blink of an eye and I couldn’t stop it. It hurt like a bitch. Still does.”</p>
<p>I recognized the pain in his voice, but couldn’t bring myself to look at him so I reached for his hand instead. “I wasn’t talking about you . . . but if it’s all the same, I don’t want it. I don’t . . . I don’t . . .”</p>
<p>“That’s okay. Neither do I.” He told me softly, entwining his fingers with mine. </p>
<p>Silence settled between us and I closed my eyes as I held fast to his hand. I had a lot to think about, but my brain was too hazy. I felt like I said too much, made him reveal too much, but it was too late to take anything back. I blamed the alcohol as well as my big mouth. When I finally opened my eyes, Kawaki was still there. Of course he was still there. </p>
<p>“I didn’t want it to be over.” He admitted quietly, his hand holding mine a little tighter. </p>
<p>“Me either.” I confessed, squeezing his hand right back. </p>
<p>Kawaki leaned closer to me, resting his forehead against mine. “We should start over.” He whispered, hand leaving mine to trail up my arm. </p>
<p>“Can we?” I voiced, small and unsure. </p>
<p>His hand continued roaming up my arm, moving over my shoulder and into my hair. “You want it too?”</p>
<p>“I do.” I said, leaning into his touch, into the warmth of his body that I missed more than I would admit to myself.</p>
<p>He took hold of my hair, lips inching closer. “You sure?”</p>
<p>“If you are.” I didn’t want to be left high and dry again. </p>
<p>“Yes. I want my muse back.” He said and then he kissed me.</p>
<p>A soft press of the lips, nothing special. Nothing unique. Yet that fuzzy feeling in my chest was back and it grew and grew and grew. I turned my head with a shaky breath, afraid what would happen if I didn’t stop it, but Kawaki pulled my hair and dragged me back in. His tongue parted my lips with ease and he sucked and nipped them as if they were his favorite treat. I collapsed against his chest and his other arm caged me in, my hands weakly fisting his shirt. He entered my mouth as if it had always belonged to him, controlling my own tongue like a puppet. I broke out in shivers and could do nothing but moan. This wasn’t normal, kissing had never been like this and I didn’t know if it was him or if it was me. Perhaps it was both of us, but I was lost in a world of his making.</p>
<p>It became too much and I tried to pull away again. “Ka-” I was cut off by a growl and captured instantly.</p>
<p>He took control of my mouth once more and lifted me up from the couch, my legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. He seduced me into pushing past between his lips and I was devouring him with a raw desire that I didn’t know I had in me. I was scratching and clawing at his pecs, his shirt the only barrier. My back was soon flush with a mattress and his body was pinning mine down with a primal hunger. It seemed like forever since I last had him over me. The kiss deepened further and I felt like he had tasted everything, that there was nothing else to explore. Even still he wanted more and was determined to find it. I gasped helplessly and raked my nails down his back, needed something to hold onto or else I would lose my mind. </p>
<p>Kawaki pressed me down further in response and our hips aligned, making our erections grind together. The liplock broke with a groan from him and a moan from me as we took a moment to breathe. The light was dim, but I could still see those eyes of his staring at me in a way that made my knees weak. Had he always looked at me like that? Was it always that intense and consuming? My thoughts were cut short when he moved his hips, making me toss my head back in bliss. He didn’t waste any time latching onto my neck, lapping at the skin before he sucked with purpose. I whined high in my throat and clenched his shirt as hard as I could in my current state. How had I survived without this?</p>
<p>He continued to make mark after mark along my neck and collarbone, never stopping the constant rocking of his hips. I thrashed beneath him and cursed every layer of clothing. It felt like the world was spinning when he suddenly stopped and his warmth left me. I brought my gaze to his face, knowing my own was quite the sight but not caring. His hands slowly traveled up and down my sides before he dropped his head and lifted my shirt just enough so he could kiss my stomach. I remained still, simply taking what he gave me despite the want rushing through my body. My clothes were removed one by one, each inch of skin greeted with soft lips as it was slowly exposed. Even my cock had not been left out, the light touches teasing and maddening. </p>
<p>We were both panting again by the time I was laid bare and I sat up, kissing underneath his jaw a few times before removing his clothes in a similar fashion. I rolled him onto his back once there was nothing between us and cradled his face in my hands. I kissed him roughly and he gripped my hips hard in response, hips slotting together again. I soon trailed over to his ear and sucked on the lobe, making him hiss as I thrusted my hips at the same time. Kawaki’s hands slid down to my ass and guided my movements, setting a slow and steady pace. I moaned softly at the gentle pleasure and started leaving marks of my own along his neck and chest. </p>
<p>I leaned back to look at my handy work, dizzy with satisfaction at what I saw. “Now that’s art.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I like it.” Kawaki murmured, breathing deeply. </p>
<p>We broke out into tentative smiles at the same time and his palms ran up my back in a tender caress. Then the soft look in his eyes sharpened and I was flipped onto my back with a gasp. My lips were taken and violated, my hands pinned beside my head. I curled my legs around him, wanting to bring him in closer. I was left breathless when our mouths parted and stared up at him in a daze. The next thing I knew I was shuddering, hot breath ghosting over my nipples. </p>
<p>A whimper escaped me, knowing what was coming. “You can’t.”</p>
<p>Kawaki’s tongue dipped out and licked around my left nipple and then his teeth closed around it, tugging gently. “Yes.” </p>
<p>I trembled, body betraying me in a familiar way as it arched closer. I cursed this weakness of mine even if it felt heavenly. It was so easy for him to pull me apart, but added to my sensitivity it just wasn't fair. I was completely at his mercy yet again. My hands clenched repeatedly, unable to hold onto anything while he lapped at the perked bud. His firm grip on my wrists only seemed to turn me on more, but I would never admit that I liked the power he had over me. More moans flooded out of my mouth when he suddenly started to suck and my legs squeezed his waist harder. I was unbelievably hard and aroused, it was pitiful how close I was to an orgasm.</p>
<p>“No-no more.” I begged, not wanting to go through this embarrassment again. Though it was maddening and sent tingles all over my body. I wanted to come.</p>
<p>“Hush now.” He whispered. </p>
<p>I couldn’t control the way my head moved back and forth, unable to take it as he switched nipples and sucked even harder than before. A harsh nip soon followed and I was thrown over the edge, he was such a bastard. My member pulsed between us as I came with a choked sob. He continued to torment me all the while in a silent demand that I kept coming until he was satisfied. I accepted my fate and laid limp as the pleasure washed over me, shaking like a leaf. My voice sounded erotic even to my own ears, but I couldn’t help it. He was determined to make me melt into nothing. </p>
<p>My half lidded eyes went to his face when he finally stopped and sat up.</p>
<p>“So fucking cute.”</p>
<p>I wanted to be mad at him for reducing me to this, but I liked it too much. “Kiss.” I ordered softly and was able to reach a hand out to him.</p>
<p>He was on me in an instant, pushing the hand back onto the mattress to thread his fingers with mine. The touch of our lips was gentle and sweet, but soon evolved into something rough and wild. I could feel his eagerness and excitement in the way he stroked my side and felt his dick against my thigh. I was surprised when I touched the tip of his length and he rushed back, relaxing only once I saw him reach into his bag for lube. He hurriedly coated his fingers, but was slow when he pressed one past my rim. I sighed at the feeling and spread my legs wider. I was able to enjoy him stretch me in a different way, not feeling as needy as I usually did since I was still recovering from my orgasm.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before another finger was added and I let arousal slowly build up in my stomach again. Every move that he made, ever caress lulled me into a warm and dazed state. I was rocking my hips by the third finger and hadn’t noticed my eyes had closed. A kiss was pressed under my ear and I hummed at the affection. I knew I was practically purring in his embrace, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My cock was standing at attention in less than a minute later and Kawaki chose that moment to push against my prostate. My blue eyes shot open and I wrapped my arms around his neck, the desire to come again sneaking up on me. </p>
<p>“So responsive. I love it.” He hummed, purposely keeping pressure in that most sensitive place inside me. </p>
<p>“Y-your . . . your fault.” I breathed and clung to him.</p>
<p>Without any hesitation, he gave into his own need and sheathed himself inside of me in one go. I cried out and tightened my hold around his neck. Had he always been this hot? He was twitching against my walls and sucking my throat with his lips, his chest rumbling in a groan. My body answered with another arch and clenched around his dick. This time he growled and bit my earlobe before he thrust his hips forward, hard enough to slam the headboard against the wall. I mewled and snaked a hand into his hair, pulling the black locks. </p>
<p>Everything set off at once and he was pounding into me. The sound of the headboard wasn’t even close to being louder than my voice as I let him know just how much he was rocking my world. It was clear he wasn’t holding back, not now, not as he slammed against my prostate in the best possible way. I was more than overwhelmed, completely swallowed by bliss. I called his name over and over, spurred on by the way he panted and groaned in my ear. It was hard and rough and the best fucking I had ever experienced. The more wild he became the closer I was brought to losing it a second time.</p>
<p>I was only able to hold out for a couple more minutes before both Kawaki and I reached the height of our pleasure. Though something else was going on. There was a connection other than just our bodies, it was something deeper. I didn’t dare put it into words, but I could see it in his eyes as we looked at each other. Things between us has shifted, it was different than before. We were different.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ten—Kawaki</p>
<p>Thanks to alcohol, I got my muse back. Yeah the conversation got deeper than I would have liked, but the end result made me happy enough to ignore all the extra bullshit. I’d been pissed off at the world because of things ending so abruptly with Boruto, so I was beyond relieved to have that in the past—to know that he wasn’t trying to settle down with anyone, even if I thought him needing so much extra attention was strange. For some reason, I hoped to change that, so I strived to pay him as much attention as possible.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like that was a problem, I was more than happy to show him just how much I wanted him. Over and over. Almost every damn day. I couldn’t get enough of him. Ever since we made up and got past our little spat, it was even more intense than before. I knew things with him were different, the main reason being because I hadn’t been fucking one person exclusively since I was in an actual relationship. As long as I had Boruto though, I didn’t want anyone else. </p>
<p>And I wanted his cute ass all the damn time. </p>
<p>Sometimes I was able to keep him for the night and I always had a hard time letting him go for his other job. He told me when he was going on dates and I made it a point to fuck him good before he could ever go off an see somebody else. I was determined to keep myself on his mind no matter who he was with, and I didn’t know why. It didn’t seem as if that would change, I was too into rocking his world and loving how he could do the same to mine.</p>
<p>I didn’t bat an eye any time I turned someone else down or brushed off their attempts to flirt with me. I didn’t give a damn and I didn’t even glance at any other guys, I was wrapped around Boruto’s finger and I didn’t even care. I was actually happy about it. Having him around made me happy, fucking him liberated me. I put a claim on him, he could flirt and date as much as he wanted, but if anybody so much as touched him, I knew I’d be pissed. </p>
<p>It had been a few weeks since we returned home from our little vacation at the beach, we were working on new songs, doing local shows whenever we had an urge to perform and just hanging around like we usually did. It was peaceful, it was our life. We were all happy. Even Hōki hadn’t had an episode since before our last tour. He was getting better and that was something I picked up on with ease. It made me so happy because he would always be precious to me. </p>
<p>After an average day of going at it in my basement, the guys left, Hōki deciding to go with Iwabe and I was still in the basement, smoking a blunt to myself when Boruto came stumbling down the stairs. He’d supposedly been busy with his other job, so I was surprised to realize he’d been drinking and pissed thinking he’d driven himself over in such a state. That didn’t change the fact that I was all too ready and willing to fuck him. </p>
<p>I got up just as he crashed into me from tripping over his own feet. His arms wrapped around me and he giggled as if he couldn’t have been more excited about seeing me. While my left hand was occupied by the blunt, I combed my free hand through his hair, staring down at him as he stared up at me cheekily, head craned back. He was so fucking cute. </p>
<p>“Hey baby.” I smiled, deciding to ignore my annoyance. He made it safely after all, I could always chide him later. I was too eager to kiss him, leaning down quickly to capture his lips, slow, soft, lingering. </p>
<p>I was weak for him and he knew it. But he was weak for me too. </p>
<p>I teased him, flirted with him like I’d never flirted with anyone—aiming to get those cheeks flushed and make him look away from me shyly. He was never cuter than when he did that, and I always succeeded. Drunk too, he was desperate for my touch, relenting to me easily, wanting whatever I would give him. And I’d give him everything he could possibly desire from me. </p>
<p>We were becoming so close, so dependent on each other. No matter how much we fucked, it was never enough. I knew I could have him twice a day, everyday and still want him. I couldn’t help it, he drove me crazy—especially since he wanted me just as much. Always. </p>
<p>There was a connection between us that was undeniable, even if I ignored it. I didn’t have time to think about such things and I wasn’t going to change what I wanted no matter what anyway. Not for my own feelings, or for his. </p>
<p>A lot was changing around me, but I was oblivious—too caught up in my little cute blond to notice. It was a number of things, but I only became aware when somebody else pointed them out to me. The first thing I learned was that Inojin had something going on that he was trying to keep a secret. Shinki was the one that mentioned it to me and I observed Inojin who was undoubtedly spending a lot more time on his phone, something that was more nonexistent than rare for him. </p>
<p>He so often would be doing something on there, looking as if he couldn’t have been happier and assuming he was just being his usual adorable self, I brushed it off and told Shinki to leave him alone. One thing we all knew about Inojin, the youngest of our group, was that he was still a virgin and had never even been out with anyone. He hid behind me and the guys all the time, clung to Hōki who was his perfect sidekick and was quiet and soft to a fault. </p>
<p>When I noticed him getting distracted during practice though, I confronted him. Knowing he didn’t do well under pressure, I made sure nobody else was around before questioning him. </p>
<p>“Inojin,” I sighed, trying to ignore the suspicious way he hid his phone behind his back when I called to him. </p>
<p>He yanked his earbuds out as well and peered up at me nervously. “What’s the matter, Kawaki?”</p>
<p>“You’re distant. What’s got you so caught up recently?” I didn’t care to beat around the bush but wasn’t expecting the way his face flamed at my question. </p>
<p>“H-huh? I-I’m not caught up on anything!” He said, his high pitched tone an obvious sign of his lie. He knew it too, but he still tried to play it off. “S-sorry, I’ll do better!”</p>
<p>I sighed as I watched him squirm. It wasn’t like him to keep things from me. “Inojin, it’s alright… you know you can talk to me right?”</p>
<p>His face fell and he turned his head aside, unable to meet my gaze any longer. “I know.” He whispered, but he didn’t sound sure at all.</p>
<p>While I was unable to understand why was going on with him all of a sudden, I didn’t want to push him so I let it go. If he really needed me, he would come to me. That much I was sure of. He knew I had his back, that would never change. He was precious to me too after all. With a reassuring smile, I tugged his low ponytail before leaving him be. Whatever it was—this was Inojin—it couldn’t be too bad. </p>
<p>The next thing brought up to me came from Iwabe. We were outside, him helping me with my yard work while the others were inside with Boruto, discussing our upcoming show. He passed me a joint and we both stopped to take a break. I noticed him looking at me strangely. </p>
<p>“Problem?” I cocked a brow as I raised the joint to my lips. </p>
<p>Iwabe gave a half shrug, looking away from me. “Hōki asked to go home with me again.”</p>
<p>“So?” I frowned, turning to face him directly. None of the guys had ever had a problem with Hōki hanging around, it’s just how things were—or had been for the past few years. </p>
<p>“So…” He sighed. “You’re so caught up, you haven’t noticed that he hasn’t stayed with you in weeks?”</p>
<p>My brows furrowed as I thought about it. I hadn’t realized. I hadn’t thought about it at all. “Why?” I wondered aloud. Now that I thought about it, he hadn’t even been talking to me much lately. Hōki was damn near avoiding me and I hadn’t even noticed. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should take a break from Boruto and talk to him.” Iwabe suggested, at a loss as much as me. </p>
<p>I didn’t want to take a break from Boruto and I didn’t see why I would need to do that, but I would definitely have to talk to Hōki. “I’ll talk to him.”</p>
<p>When we went inside a little later, my eyes sought out Hōki immediately. I frowned when he looked away the instant our eyes met. What the hell was going on around me?</p>
<p>It seemed they’d finished everything they were doing and everybody was getting ready to go except for Boruto. It was almost routine for him to hang around and stay late with me and often even stay the night. Tonight though, I was apparently going to have to dedicate my night to Hōki and finding out what was going on with him. </p>
<p>“Hōki,” I called as I walked over to him and he peered up at me, his deep blue eyes unreadable which was unusual. “Stay with me tonight.”</p>
<p>His eyes lit up then and he smiled. “Really?”</p>
<p>Did he think I didn’t want him to stay? “I want you to. If you want to.”</p>
<p>He rocked on his feet, eyes closing as he nodded happily. “Yeah, I wanna!”</p>
<p>I smiled softly then and ruffled his hair. “Alright.”</p>
<p>Hōki was satisfied, running off to find Inojin and I turned to look at Boruto who was sitting on the couch by himself. I’d already contemplated the burn I was going to put on his ass tonight, but we would both have to wait. I hoped he would understand. </p>
<p>“Hey.” I said as I took a seat next to him.</p>
<p>“Hi.” He smiled and immediately leaned against me. </p>
<p>I laid my hand on his thigh and sighed. “I’m gonna have to let you go for the night. Hōki needs me.”</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” He asked, frowning now and taking hold of my arm.</p>
<p>“It will be. I just realized I haven’t been spending any time with him, so I need to fix that.” I explained. “Tomorrow though…”</p>
<p>“Got it.” He said, sounding relieved. “It has been a while, hasn’t it? I didn’t even realize I was hogging you all to myself. Make sure you spoil him tonight.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize it either.” I chuckled. “It’s fine though, I’ll take care of him.”</p>
<p>Boruto nodded and gave me a quick kiss before standing up. “I’m off then.” </p>
<p>“Okay. See you.”</p>
<p>Once everyone else was gone, I helped Hōki in the kitchen where we made ourselves dinner. We sat at the table to eat together, the silence between us not uncomfortable, at least on my end. When we were finishing up, I stopped Hōki from trying to do the dishes and asked if he wanted to smoke and watch a movie with me. He agreed excitedly. Nothing was wrong with Hōki, Iwabe was making me worry for nothing. </p>
<p>Hōki’s mask wasn’t put back on and while I sat on the end of the couch rolling us something, he sat in the middle close to me, a blanket wrapped around him while he searched for a movie. Hōki had always been clingy, always liked to be close, so it wasn’t unusual. Besides, we really hadn’t spent any time together in a while. I felt guilty, it was my responsibility to make sure he was okay. That would never change, no matter how much I enjoyed fucking somebody. Even Boruto. </p>
<p>After a couple drags, I passed the joint to Hōki and he rested against me while he smoked, eyes on the TV. His free hand moved to the hem of my T-shirt, fingers playing with it—a habit he’d always had, but he hadn’t done it in a while. The most he did was grab onto my shirt, maybe cling to it for a moment or so. </p>
<p>“Is everything alright, Hōki?” I asked, because I wasn’t completely sure and I needed to be. I had to know that Hōki was alright. For me. For him. For Karma. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” He murmured softly, fingers digging into my shirt at the question. “I’m okay… if you are.”</p>
<p>“Of course I am.” I huffed, wondering why he would be worried about that. </p>
<p>“Well… you’ve been so busy lately.” He shrugged, the words so quiet I almost didn’t hear them. </p>
<p>I wasn’t stupid. I knew exactly what he was implying. “Hōki… do you have a problem with me fucking Boruto?”</p>
<p>Hōki sighed and shifted a bit, pulling his hand away from me to fiddle with the blanket instead. “No. You’re just fucking… right?”</p>
<p>I frowned, his quiet and concerned tone pulling at my heartstrings. He never got like this, so I didn’t know what to make of it. “Just fucking. You know that. That’s all.”</p>
<p>He pulled in a long, slow breath and then smiled at me. “Okay. I don’t know… I guess I was feeling like it was turning into something else and you weren’t telling me. I want you to be honest with me.”</p>
<p>It was different. But it was still nothing more than hooking up, just a lot of it. I shook my head and returned his smile. “You don’t have to worry about that. We just want to fuck and he feels the same as me.”</p>
<p>Hōki hummed, seeming satisfied and content with my words. He settled after that and we watched the second half of the movie before going our separate ways for bed. When I was alone though, I wasn’t settled at all. I was torn. Because when I’d tried to assure Hōki, somewhere in the back of my mind, it felt like I wasn’t being completely honest. Things weren’t the same with Boruto as they were with anyone else. But that still didn’t mean I wanted to have anything more with him than what we had. </p>
<p>When our next show came, things went as well as they always did—up until we were backstage with some fans. I thought it would be an average night, but as I was busy signing some T-shirt’s, my eyes caught sight of something white next to my blond and I paused to turn and look. Mitsuki. </p>
<p>My face settled in a scowl at the sight of him and my blood boiled at the cheeky look on his face. My annoyance only thickened at seeing Boruto’s similar expression. They weren’t just talking. They were flirting. And it pissed me off. I never liked the bastard. He thought he was hot shit and had made the mistake of crossing me once a few years ago. Only once, but that was one time too many. </p>
<p>It made me purely nauseas seeing Boruto so happy to talk to him, but I let it go in favor of searching the room for Hōki who’d been by my side up until a few moments before. He was with Inojin in a far corner and neither one of them looked happy. My eyes just blinked in disbelief at seeing they were having some sort or argument. What the hell? Those two had never argued. Hell, they never argued with anyone. They were best friends. They were so soft and adorable. I just couldn’t believe it. </p>
<p>Deciding to let the whole Boruto and Mitsuki shitfest go, I excused myself from the fans and made my way over to Hōki and Inojin. They both noticed me, clamped their mouths and stood with their backs rigid as they looked up at me. </p>
<p>“What’s going on here?” I asked, brows raised. I still didn’t know what to think. </p>
<p>“Nothing.” They answered simultaneously, Inojin being the only one to stutter over the word. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” I growled then. I was over everybody acting strange lately. I didn’t do well with change, at least not when it came to Karma and my guys. </p>
<p>They both stiffened at my sharp tone and averted their eyes. I had to take a breath and calm myself down, though I couldn’t even feel bad for snapping at them even though I’d never done it before. Iwabe and Shinki were on the receiving end of my attitude pretty often—but never those too. </p>
<p>“You two better start talking.” I muttered, grey eyes narrowed on the two of them. </p>
<p>“Don’t be mad.” Inojin whined, face red and lips forming into a pout. “Please don’t make a scene. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Realizing he was shaking, I calmed, but pinched the bridge of my nose as I contemplated what to say next. </p>
<p>“Kawaki, just let it go. We’re dealing with it. Everything is fine.” Hōki tried to reassure me. </p>
<p>I was just a hair away from walking out of the center and all the way home without looking back. But there was no way in hell I was leaving them without keeping an eye on them. Especially Hōki.  </p>
<p>“We’re fucking leaving.” I spat, taking hold of their wrists and pulling them along with me.</p>
<p>“But, but, but—”</p>
<p>“Inojin!” Hōki chided him in a harsh whisper—a tone I wasn’t aware he was capable of. </p>
<p>I stopped in my tracks and looked to my right at Inojin. He quickly looked away with a deep frown and I let him go. “Stay then.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry.” He said anxiously, taking hold of my hand. “I’m going too.”</p>
<p>We started walking again and Boruto jogged over when he caught sight of us. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“We’re leaving.” I muttered, not even sparing him a glance or bothering to stop. </p>
<p>I pulled Hōki and Inojin with me to the bus and ordered Toshiro to drive us back to my place. He left immediately after dropping us off, needing to be back for the others once they were ready to go. I was so frustrated, not uttering a single word on the whole ride and neither did they. The first thing I did was smoke, not even bothering to share with those two who were both sitting on the couch with their arms crossed—pouting. I didn’t care how cute they were, I was still pissed. </p>
<p>It wasn’t like any of us to have secrets from each other. Ever. That wasn’t going to start now. So, I sat on the coffee table to face them and sighed deeply, trying to keep calm. I looked to Inojin first because he was obviously hiding something and Hōki knew what it was. It couldn’t be good if Hōki was chiding him over it, but he couldn’t keep it from me. </p>
<p>“Inojin. Tell me what’s up. I won’t get mad.” I said. </p>
<p>Inojin looked aside, lips poking out even further before he mumbled, “Yes you will.”</p>
<p>“Definitely.” Hōki agreed quickly and I knew I would if they were so certain. </p>
<p>“Fine, I’m going to be mad. But I’m already mad, so just fucking tell me.”</p>
<p>“Hōki tell him.” Inojin whispered and Hōki scoffed. </p>
<p>“Not a chance.”</p>
<p>Inojin frowned and sighed. “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” The anticipation was killing me and I was just before ripping my hair out. </p>
<p>“I like somebody…” Inojin grumbled. “And it’s Mitsuki.”</p>
<p>Those words fell on me like an elephant. No. I wouldn’t accept that. He couldn’t be serious. That bastard of all people? “No.” I growled. There was no way. “Hell no.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Kawaki.” Inojin whined fearfully. “He’s just so cute and… and we started talking. I know you don’t like him but…”</p>
<p>“No.” I held up a hand to shut him up, feeling nauseous. “You know I hate that son of a bitch.”</p>
<p>“But… but… he didn’t know. You just got mad without thinking. Mitsuki isn’t a bad guy. He’s really nice.” Inojin went on and my fists clenched. </p>
<p>“Kawaki, don’t be upset with Inojin. It’s his first real crush.” Hōki said and I glared at him. </p>
<p>“After what he did, even you aren’t against it?” I couldn’t believe it. </p>
<p>“We both know you overreact sometimes. You never had any reason to feel threatened by him and if Inojin likes him and he likes Inojin, you should give them your blessing. Tonight was the first time they were going to speak in person since they started talking.”</p>
<p>My glare hardened. “He doesn’t make me feel threatened. But he disrespected me and I won’t ever let that shit go. Inojin,” I turned back to him with a frown. “Why Mitsuki?”</p>
<p>Inojin shrugged and met my eyes with a sorrowful look. “It wasn’t my intention, I promise. I really am sorry because I know you don’t like him.”</p>
<p>“I don’t trust him either.”</p>
<p>I didn’t know what was going to come of this, but I had to let it go for the night. Leaving them alone, I went to my room, smoked again and then took a shower. I was so frustrated, I just didn’t know what to do with myself. I took my time in the shower, trying to settle down and when I returned to my room, Boruto was sitting on my bed. Just what I needed—an escape. </p>
<p>Dropping my towel, I moved over to him, tackling him down onto the bed without a word. Neither of us needed to say anything. I just needed to work off my anger, let loose in the best way possible and nobody could help more than he could. He was my muse after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eleven- Boruto</p>
<p>Too many things were happening at once and I was nearing my wits end. First there was Kawaki, but hell, there was always something going on with him. Things were good between us, but confusing too. I didn’t really understand it and a large part of me didn’t want to. That drunken night when we made up had made things more clear and we had both said some things I didn’t want to think about. Then the band was acting strangely. Kawai and Inojin seemed to be at odds about something and the blond was constantly on his phone. I knew it had something to do with the way Kawaki dragged him to his house after their last show, but I never got to ask why. Hōki kept looking at me funny, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t. Iwabe and Shinki were the only ones acting normal.</p>
<p>I was ready to cut the bullshit and dancing around, finally getting some answers. However before that, I decided that we all needed a break and take a step back. It was only for one day though and I hoped it would be enough. I took that day for a much needed reunion with What a Drag. Shikadai had confirmed it with everyone’s schedule and Mitsuki had given me the heads up when he came to the Karma concert. I was taken by surprise to see him there, but I was glad he came. We all met up at our old lunch place and I had the biggest smile on my face as I came up to the table. The others were already there and I pulled each of them into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Damn, I’ve missed all of you like hell.” I said as I sat down.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long time, almost a year? A little over a year maybe?” Metal questioned.</p>
<p>“Has it been that long?” Sarada asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>Mitsuki shrugged. “Something like that, but I doubt it’s been a whole year. Time flies.”</p>
<p>Shikadai smiled, crossing his arms. “It sure does. But you lot are all the same.”</p>
<p>“You got that right!” I chuckled. “I feel bad that it’s taken us this long though, you know?”</p>
<p>“We’ve all had stuff going on and it’s been hard to meet up.” Sarada said and I hummed in agreement. Shikadai had his dad to worry about and I had Karma, everyone else dealing with their own things as well. Some of them even producing solo music.</p>
<p>The conversation paused as the waitress took our orders and then Metal picked it right back up. “I wish we all had more time to be honest. Texting and calling isn’t the same, doesn’t fire up my fountain of youth.”</p>
<p>“I would say I know what you mean, but I don’t.” Mitsuki teased and Metal shoved his arm.</p>
<p>We all caught up on what we had going on recently, getting more detailed about how our lives were progressing. They loved hearing about Karma and I was grateful for their support. Metal was more obsessed than ever with his ‘training’ and Shikadai’s dad was doing alright under his attentive care. Sarada and Mitsuki were working on their solo careers, but what really got the former band going was when Sarada let an interesting name slip.</p>
<p>“If I’m not at home or in the studio then I’m being kidnapped to different places with Hana.” She had said and I was quick to jump on it.</p>
<p>“Kidnapped?” I repeated. “I don’t think you can call it that when you like it.”</p>
<p>Sarada blushed and pushed up her glasses, narrowing her eyes at me. “Shut it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, she definitely likes it.” Mitsuki smirked.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised she gave in. I guess I underestimated Hana.” Shikadai mused.</p>
<p>Metal’s eyebrows raised, looking shocked. “You mean someone got the better of an Uchiha? Well shit.”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, all of you.” The raven hissed and then added, “Besides, from what I hear Mitsuki has a thing going on with some bass player.”</p>
<p>“What?” I gasped and snapped my head in Mitsuki’s direction. “And you didn’t tell us?”</p>
<p>“You are one spiteful bitch, Sarada.” Mitsuki grumbled and Sarada smiled sweetly at him.</p>
<p>Once again Metal was shocked. “Since when?! Whoa, wait, is it serious?”</p>
<p>Shikadai’s critical eyes focused in on the white haired man. “Looks serious to me. I never thought I’d see the day.”</p>
<p>“Don’t sound so surprised, it’s not like I’m Boruto.” Mistuki stated and I glared at him.</p>
<p>“Hey!” The others agreed with Mitsuki’s comment and I was even more put out. “Some friends you are . . .”</p>
<p>“But you can’t deny it.” Mitsuki countered and I flipped him off.</p>
<p>He was just trying to shift the conversation to me. “Don’t change the subject, bastard. Tell us who this bass player is.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Metal exclaimed, backing me up.</p>
<p>It was one of those rare moments where Mitsuki looked nervous and his gaze kept flickering to me. “Well . . . we’re still getting to know each other, but I do like him a lot . . . it’s . . . it’s Inojin.”</p>
<p>Metal choked on his water and Sarada appeared as if she knew the whole time. Shikadai parted his lips and tilted his head. “From Karma? Huh . . . well alright.”</p>
<p>“Alright?!” I squawked. “What-how-who the hell do you think you are?!” No way, not my cute little Inojin. “Mitsuki I will come over there and bitch slap you. You better not be playing around, that boy is pure and innocent and full of the sweetest smiles . . . I can’t believe this. You’re gonna corrupt him! How did this happen? What did you say to deceive him you bastard?!”</p>
<p>“Calm down, Boruto. It’s not like that, not even close.” Mitsuki stated in his defense. “I’m not going to hurt him.”</p>
<p>Oh, I will see to that personally. “If you do I’m gonna skin your ass like a cat. A fucking cat!”</p>
<p>Mitsuki raised his hands up, eyes going wide. “I swear it.”</p>
<p>He looked and sounded genuine enough and I had known him for years. I knew past his attitude he was a good guy, but even still I couldn’t let it go. I was way too protective of Inojin and I would be watching his ass closely. If he so much as offended Inojin in any way, Mitsuki could kiss his life goodbye. I took a few deep breaths and then some more to calm down. He must have been the reason Inojin was on his phone nowadays, it made sense. Although didn’t that mean . . .</p>
<p>“Hang on.” I said with a frown. “Is there something between you and Kawaki?” If Kawaki had found out about this then that explained his and Inojin’s behavior, but that also meant he had a problem with it. He had a problem with Mitsuki.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he hates me. Which complicates things.” Mitsuki said with a sigh. </p>
<p>“What did you do?” I asked, suspecting he had started it.</p>
<p>Mitsuki scratched his chin before answering. “It wasn’t that serious. I made a pass at his boyfriend. Didn’t know it was his boyfriend though.” He shrugged. </p>
<p>A lump formed in my throat and I didn’t question him further. How had Mitsuki known Kawaki’s boyfriend, the person he had loved and lost? Had I come across him as well and not known it at the time? The whole thing made me uneasy and I was scared to find out more. The others started asking about how Mitsuki started talking to Inojin, but I remained silent and turned my attention to my food. I didn’t know why it made me so afraid but I felt that in this case, ignorance was bliss. </p>
<p>I was able to push all my thoughts aside a little later and joined back into the discussion. We had fun and joked around just like old times, feeling disappointed when it was all over. It was decided that we got together again soon and not wait as long as we had this time. I hugged my friends goodbye and gave Mitsuki one last warning before we went our separate ways. At least I had thought so, but Shikadai caught up to me and quietly tagged along to my car. A small smile found my lips and I knew why he had come after me. I got into the driver side and waited for him to get in as well. We sat there for a moment, both in our own thoughts until he spoke.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” He asked softly. “Is something going on . . . with Kawaki?”</p>
<p>I had to give it to him, he was as sharp as ever. “I hate to say it, but it’s complicated.”</p>
<p>“You’re fucking?” He asked and I nodded. “And more . . . is there more?”</p>
<p>My gaze fell to my lap and I clenched my fists. I had promised Shikadai a long time ago that I would never hide anything from him again, but I didn’t know how to answer him. </p>
<p>Regardless, I had to be truthful. “I don’t know . . . I don’t know. I can’t . . . I don't want there to be.” I whispered. “It’s not like it was in the beginning and if it keeps going like this . . .”</p>
<p>“Then what?” He supplied and patiently waited for me to answer. </p>
<p>“Then I’ll have to end it.”</p>
<p>Shikadai sighed lightly and crossed his arms. “So you’re going to run and keep on running. Just like you always do.” I looked over at him then and he appeared apologetic at my hurt expression, but he didn’t take it back. “You didn’t used to give up so easily. You still don’t give up easily unless it comes to love. I understand, Boruto. You know I do. I was with you every step of the way back then but . . . I don’t want you to be alone forever.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that, I’m not in lo . . . I’m not. I want nothing to do with it. I’d rather be alone.” I said shakily. I really wished he wouldn’t push me like this. </p>
<p>“Denying it will only get you so far.” Shikadai told me, opening the car door. “And you can’t run forever, especially from someone like Kawaki. Trust me on that.” He got out of the car and paused before shutting the door. “I’m here for you, you know you can talk to me. But I’m not going to sit by and let you self destruct when you have the chance to have what you’ve always wanted.” </p>
<p>I had nothing to say to that, knowing he could be more stubborn than me if he wanted to and I didn’t want to argue. He left and I sat alone in my car for a good while. I wanted to say that Shikadai didn’t understand, but I knew he did. I had poured my heart out to him before and he had been the only one there to pick up the pieces. A lot of people had experienced worse things in life than I had and most would think that I was weak, that I was overreacting. But I was more sensitive than I let on. Things affected me more than it did most people and that was why I lived the way I did. </p>
<p>Shikadai’s words stayed with me the following day, but I wasn’t going to change my mind. I was expecting to go over to Kawaki’s place and meet up with the band for practice, but a call from Hōki made a change in plans. I was surprised to find out the guys wanted another day off and were going to have a barbecue instead. I took the time to make some potato salad before I headed over there and got another surprise when I pulled up. Mitsuki’s motorcycle was in the driveway, sitting there all smug like. I was afraid of what was going on in there and was quick to get out of the car, large bowl of potato salad in my hands. </p>
<p>The front door opened just as I reached it and I was greeted by Iwabe. “Yo, manager, you’re late.”</p>
<p>“Sorry about that.” I smiled as he stood to the side and let me in. “So, is everything . . . okay?”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t it—oh, Mitsuki.” He laughed as he led the way through the living room. “Everything’s good. Kawaki invited him actually.”</p>
<p>“Alright and who managed to bribe him?” I asked. There was no way he did it of his own free will.</p>
<p>Iwabe laughed harder and slapped me on the back. “He decided it himself. Though I did hear him making some threats before the invite happened.”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t the only one.” I mused and followed Iwabe out the back door to the yard. “And Inojin?”</p>
<p>“Other than having a permanent red face, he’s okay. He’s happy. Damn dork.” Iwabe snickered. “Gotta love him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” I agreed before my eyes found the blond in question.</p>
<p>Sure enough he was standing next to Mitsuki, red faced and smiling softly. It warmed my heart to see and Mitsuki looked happy as well, but I was still watching his ass. Kawaki had the same sentiments, eyeing the couple as he manned the grill. Iwabe went over to where Shinki and Hōki were making drinks for everyone, a large spread covering the table. I walked up the patio steps and came to a stop at the grill beside Karma’s leader.</p>
<p>“Any funny business to report?” I asked him seriously.</p>
<p>“No.” He muttered, obviously in a sour mood. </p>
<p>I giggled, knowing it couldn’t have been all sunshine and roses. “I come bearing gifts. Boruto’s homemade potato salad, the best there is.” </p>
<p>His grey eyes peered down at me and he smiled. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>My heart did that fuzzy feeling, but I ignored it. I wasn’t going to deal with that today. “Want me to put it over there?” I asked and gestured to the table the others were hovering at.</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” He nodded once, eyes quickly returning to Inojin and Mitsuki. </p>
<p>I left him to it, glad someone was watching. I placed the bowl on the table and accepted the drink Shinki handed me. “What’s the verdict on my friend over there? Do you like him? Hate him?”</p>
<p>“Mitsuki’s cool. I don’t have anything against him.” Shinki said with a half shrug. </p>
<p>“He’s on his best behavior then.” I said and took a sip of soda. “If he crosses a line, you have my permission to punch him.”</p>
<p>“If he crosses a line, none of us will be able to get to him before Kawaki. Believe that.” He chuckled. </p>
<p>“Oh, I believe it.” I grinned and glanced over at Hōki. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“I want Inojin to be happy and he really likes Mitsuki. I think Mitsuki has good intentions, so we’ll see how it goes.”</p>
<p>I sighed, looking over at the two again. “He’s a good guy, I can promise you that. But I’m still protective. Inojin is just so precious . . . like you are.” I said, gazing back at Hōki with a gentle smile.</p>
<p>He returned my smile but there was a sadness in his eyes that I didn’t miss. “At least we all have each other.”</p>
<p>“No matter what happens.” I said firmly, sensing that he needed to hear it. </p>
<p>I knew he wanted to talk to me, about what I had no idea, but I had to let him take his time. Though that didn’t stop me from worrying. We all hung out until the steaks were ready and Iwabe helped Kawaki bring them over to the table. I tried not to laugh when Mistuki and Inojin sat next to each other, Kawaki quickly sitting on Inojin’s other side. I let everyone else sit down and then started to make their plates, having them pass them along. I made my plate last and took the open seat across from Kawaki. It wasn’t nearly as tense as I thought it would be, the others getting along with Mitsuki.</p>
<p>Kawaki was still keeping an eye out along with myself, but he was on his best behavior too it seemed. We talked while we ate and went over stories from tours, comparing crazy experiences from What a Drag and Karma. The food was great and everyone was having fun and laughing. The way Inojin and Mitsuki looked at each other settled my mind. They were new, but they were serious and excited. Even if I didn’t believe in things like forever, I wanted it to work out for them. Inojin deserved as much and so did Mitsuki. I was rooting for them. </p>
<p>We broke off into small groups once the food was gone and the alcohol was brought out. I stole Inojin from Mitsuki for a moment and pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you and proud that you went for it.” I told him quietly.</p>
<p>He hugged me tightly and giggled. “I’m scared honestly.” He whispered, leaning back to look at me. “I want to hold his hand but I’m afraid.” He admitted, face turning bright red. </p>
<p>I chuckled and cooed at him. “Don’t worry, it just means you like him a lot. I bet the second he gets a chance he’ll hold your hand before you know it.” But not while Kawaki was watching, he was smarter than that.</p>
<p>“You think so?” He beamed, eyes shining with excitement. “Gosh, I can't take it.” He pulled his arms away to hold his flaming cheeks. </p>
<p>Mitsuki better take this blessing graciously. “I’m sure it’ll happen and I know he’s dying too. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone make him look like such a sap. Even now he’s staring at your back as if he misses you.”</p>
<p>“What?” He squeaked, eyes widening as his blush ran down his neck. “Oh no.”</p>
<p>I pulled him into another hug, grinning widely. “Better go back to him.” I encouraged.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He started fanning his face and took a deep breath. “Okay, I can do it.” He grinned at me and then hurried back to Mitsuki. </p>
<p>I sighed as I watched the two some more, my heart squeezing a little painfully. Was this envy? I shook my head at the thought and blamed the talk with Shikadai for causing such notions. A few seconds later Hōki came up to me and asked if I would sit in the house with him. So it was finally time, huh? I followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he sat at the bar.</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” I asked, deciding to start us off.</p>
<p>He rested his hands on the bar and played with his fingers anxiously. “I just want to ask you something.”</p>
<p>I hummed and nodded my head. “Ask away.”</p>
<p>“You promise you’ll be honest?” He asked, staring at me expectantly. </p>
<p>“I promise.” I said, meeting his gaze head on. It must have been more serious than I first thought.</p>
<p>Hōki pulled in a slow, deep breath. “Do you have feelings for Kawaki?”</p>
<p>I blinked at him in surprise. I hadn’t thought he would ask me something like that, it had been clear that Kawaki and I were just fucking. The band was well aware of the fact. It wasn’t something Hōki had to worry about, but deep down I knew. He noticed that things weren’t the same.</p>
<p>“What can I say?” I began, trying to be truthful like I promised moments ago. “He’s amazing, anyone can see that. You can’t help liking the guy after you get to know him. As for my feelings . . . I’m not the right person for relationships, with anyone. It won’t ever be anything more than fucking and friendship. And I’m sure Kawaki would agree.” </p>
<p>Hōki didn’t look convinced and he took a moment before saying anything more. “So you don’t love him? You don’t want to be with him as more than just a quick fuck?”</p>
<p>“Will you hate me if I say that I don’t?” I asked him. “Though I wouldn’t blame you if you did, you’re just protecting Kawaki. The truth is, Hōki, that I’m a fucking mess. I can admit that. I don’t want anything more than a quick fuck.”</p>
<p>Hōki reached over and clasped my hands with his. “I could never hate you, Boruto. I just needed to know how you really felt and I’m glad you were honest with me.”</p>
<p>“You’re not angry? That I don’t want more than that?” I questioned. “Don’t you usually ask these questions in hopes of the opposite result?”</p>
<p>He giggled and shook his head. “I’m relieved actually. I really and truly thought there was something deeper going on between you two.”</p>
<p>Even if there was, I would never let it see the light of day. “Nope. I’m afraid not.” I smiled, relieved myself though somewhat confused by his reaction. Perhaps he was trying to stop me from getting hurt, knowing that Kawaki wouldn’t want more than just sex.</p>
<p>“It’s not a bad thing. It gives me a chance to make things right.” He breathed, squeezing my hands. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” I asked curiously. Was there something else going on?</p>
<p>“Oh… you don’t know. Kawaki and I have a past. And I… I still love him.”</p>
<p>I took in his words carefully, furrowing my brow. “Do you mean . . .?”</p>
<p>“I mean if you don’t want him, then I do.” He told me seriously. </p>
<p>My jaw dropped and I was speechless. Hōki . . . he . . . “Oh.” I could feel my face pale and my body grew cold. “Then that . . . this whole time . . .? I’m so sorry.” </p>
<p>“Sorry?” He frowned. “Why?”</p>
<p>“You feel that way and I was-I still am sleeping with him.” I was such an asshole. “God, I wish I had known.” I said, shaking my head. “And you’re planning to tell him? Take your chance?”</p>
<p>“Don’t feel bad, Boruto. It’s my own fault that I’m not with him now and it’s never bothered me that he was fucking you or anyone else. And even if you two did have feelings for each other, I would respect that and love him silently. I can do that and still be happy. I honestly thought it was more serious for you, because Kawaki is different with you. But since you’re so sure, then yeah… I’m going to talk to him.”</p>
<p>I pulled him into a tight hug and closed my eyes. “And I’ll support you.” I whispered. “But you know . . . just because you’re okay with him being with other people doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt.” I knew that all too well. “I can’t-I won’t sleep with him anymore. You don’t have to put on a brave face. It’s alright, it's gonna be alright.”</p>
<p>He hugged me back and sighed. “A man has needs, so it really doesn’t hurt me. But when I thought of him actually getting serious with somebody else… it did make me feel down and realize that maybe I could try again. But Boruto… only if you’re sure. I promise it won’t hurt me, if you would take care of him.”</p>
<p>I leaned back to look at him and touched our foreheads together. He was so young and precious, but had a maturity about him. Hōki really was special and I wanted him to have the world. Thinking about it, I could only come to the conclusion that he was the one. He was the one that Kawaki had cared about and lost for whatever reason. That person he mentioned that drunken night had something to do with it, had tried to take Hōki away. I never could have imagined that this was going on in Karma. I still had a lot to learn as both their manager and their friend. The past was a big part of who they were, it held more memories than I knew. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t take care of Kawaki, not in that way.” I said and offered up some of my own past. “I’ve tried it before when I was young and stupid . . . and I watched others try it as well. It’s better for me to stay away from things like that, from relationships. I’m not as strong as I seem. Not like you or anyone else I know. I admire that about you, Hōki.”</p>
<p>“Boruto.” Hōki pulled away to look at me more clearly. “Are you sure you’re being honest? It sounds to me like you’re just afraid of your feelings.”</p>
<p>Strangely enough, a smile appeared on my face. “Well damn, the only other person whose said something like that to me is Shikadai. Enough about me now, I’m going to be fine.” I assured him. “This is how I choose to live my life.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I hope you’re not making a mistake though. Kawaki would make you really happy.”</p>
<p>“Eh . . . he’s got better things to do.” I said, waving my hand. “Like make you happy.” I pointed out hopefully, wanting it to work out between them.</p>
<p>Hōki grinned and bounced on his seat before hopping off. “Maybe.” He said and hugged me once more before skipping away, returning outside. </p>
<p>I wrapped my arms around myself the second he was out of sight. No, I wasn’t strong. Not at all. But I could endure whatever I had to for those I cared about. I quickly made my way to the nearest bathroom and locked the door, my breaths coming out in pants. My heart pinched inside my chest tighter and tighter by the second and I wished it would all just go away. I wished everything would stop, that it wouldn’t make me suffer like this. It hurt like hell and I didn’t know why . .  no, I knew why. I knew . . . I fucking knew everything that was happening to me ever since I met Kawaki. I lied to myself over and over in hopes that I could convince myself. </p>
<p>I didn’t know the details, but I knew that I would hate myself if I came between Kawaki and Hōki. Knowing what I did now I felt dirty and ashamed, I was messing with things I shouldn’t. I came in like a bulldozer and wrecked everything. Kawaki having feelings for me . . . I couldn’t even bear to think about it. I couldn’t give myself to anyone like that because I was a coward. I was damaged and used that as a crutch, as an excuse not to get involved with anyone. I knew exactly the kind of person I had become. I sunk to my knees and rested my back against the wall, curling in on myself. Sure, I was afraid of committing and getting hurt again. But what held me back the most was my reason for being the way that I was. </p>
<p>I was scared that once I voiced it out loud, clearly and without being vague, I would be judged and ridiculed. I would be told that what I had got through didn’t merit such a response, wasn’t painful enough to make me like this. My fear was that someone would look at my pain and then throw it right back at my face in dismissal. Then I would be even more alone than I already was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twelve—Kawaki</p>
<p>I’d been so caught up watching Inojin and Mitsuki that I hadn't noticed Hōki and Boruto slip away, at least until Hōki returned without Boruto. He came over to all of us where we were standing around on the patio drinking and I asked where Boruto was. He was still inside and since I didn’t want to leave Inojin semi-alone with Mitsuki, I decided to wait for him to return. However, he was taking a long time and more than a few times, I almost went in after him. Then he finally came out. </p>
<p>It had been a good day and Mitsuki wasn’t doing anything to get on my bad side, so when Boruto returned, I was comfortable enough to ignore them for a bit and walk over to him. He smiled at me when our eyes met, but looked away as I approached him. </p>
<p>“What’s up with you sneaking off for so long?” I asked, reaching for his hand with my own that wasn’t occupied by a drink. </p>
<p>“Ate something that didn’t agree with me.” He said and squeezed my hand for a brief moment before letting go to pick up a cup of beer. </p>
<p>I cocked a brow, knowing damn well he had another hand and he’d just brushed me off. “Is something the matter?” I asked softly, studying his face but he was giving nothing away. </p>
<p>“No.” He said, shaking his head. “I’m alright.” He insisted and then took a chug of his drink.</p>
<p>“You sure?” Something seemed off about him, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. </p>
<p>“Yeah . . . how are you doing?” He asked, turning it around on me. “You holding up with the whole Mitsuki thing?”</p>
<p>“It’s all good.” I said, taking a step closer and wrapping my arm around his waist. “But I think I’m over this whole barbecue. Let’s go inside.”</p>
<p>Boruto stared off into space for a few seconds before nodding, taking another chug of beer. “Lead the way.”</p>
<p>I took his hand again, pulling him inside with me. I didn’t make it past the kitchen before I set my cup down to wrap him in both arms. I wanted to kiss him and take him again and again, always so eager to have him. But when I leaned down to kiss him, he turned his head. This surprised me, Boruto was usually always up for a kiss, but I was okay with going straight for that neck of his that I loved so much. </p>
<p>“Kawaki, don’t.” He said and put his cup down to push lightly at my chest.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” I frowned, straightening to look at him. “You don’t feel good?”</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath, but his voice was steady. “I’ve been thinking . . . and maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to start this up again. I think we should end this . . . for good. That’s what I want.”</p>
<p>My arms fell away and I took a step back to gawk at him. “What the hell? You don’t mean that… you’re joking, right?”</p>
<p>“It’s time we moved on.” He told me and took a step back himself, opening his eyes to stare at the floor. “Being with one person for so long . . . it’s not good for me.”</p>
<p>This didn’t make sense. We always enjoyed each other. I always made damn sure to give him everything he could possibly want from me. So for him to want to end things out of nowhere… I couldn’t accept it. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to move on. I want you. What are you saying… you’re tired of me?” It hurt just to think that, but it couldn’t be true. </p>
<p>“Don’t be so quick to settle down. That’s not how we are, you know? There are other things out there waiting for us, other people.” He told me. “It’s better not to get too involved.”</p>
<p>My shock was drowned by disbelief and then it was washed away by a raw anger that left me trembling. “What the fuck? Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that? I don’t want anyone else and I damn sure don’t want you with anyone else either.”</p>
<p>“So what are you suggesting? That we stay fuck buddies for the rest of our lives?” He questioned, gazing up at me. “I don’t want to be tied down and I won’t tie you down either.”</p>
<p>I’d never seen such an impassive look on his face and I couldn’t believe that he could even have this conversation with so little emotion. He didn’t seem affected in the least. His words cut through me like the sharpest blade, slicing right through my heart and it was then that I realized that I saw him as so much more than just a fuck buddy. But I wasn’t enough. He didn’t want just me. </p>
<p>“Boruto,” I began, voice quiet as I spoke through the turmoil inside me. “I’m sorry. Whatever it is, we can fix it. I just want to be with you and make you happy.”</p>
<p>“You don’t mean that . . . tell me you don’t . . .” He bit out, finally showing some emotion. “No . . . no. Don’t say that to me. I’m not the one for you, I-I . . .” He didn’t continue and quickly walked out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Boruto!” I followed him, surprised by how fast he was moving. “Don’t walk away! Shit, please stop.”</p>
<p>He ended up doing the opposite and made his way past the living room, heading for the front door. Panic was consuming me, but I caught him at the last second, grabbing him by his wrist. </p>
<p>“We can be whatever you want. I don’t care if you want to date other guys… I just want to be with you. If you don’t want me to tie you down completely, fine. But don’t throw this away..” I was too crazy about him to lose him. </p>
<p>Boruto refused to look at me, his whole body trembling. “It’s not true, it’s not. We’re just friends . . . just friends.” He said, sounding frantic. “Let me go.”</p>
<p>“No.” I huffed, pulling him into my arms again and crushing him against me. “Don’t make me. We’re friends. But that’s not all and you know it.” I couldn’t even believe he could think that. Sure we were still getting closer, but we got closer everyday. </p>
<p>“We both said we’d never be with anyone. We both meant that.” He reminded, grasping at straws. “I can’t, I . . . please let me go.” He begged, still shaking. “Hōki.”</p>
<p>“Hōki?” I questioned, brows pulling together in confusion. “What about Hōki?”</p>
<p>His face paled and he shook his head, pushing against my chest.</p>
<p>“Boruto. Calm down for a minute. Talk to me. What the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>He shook his head again, breaths coming out faster as he struggled against my hold.</p>
<p>“If you don’t tell me, I will call his ass in here. But I’m not letting you go.” Something had to have happened and I was going to get an explanation one way or another. </p>
<p>He gave one last attempt to break away before he stilled and breathed erratically.</p>
<p>“Please calm down.” I said, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. “It’s okay. We just need to talk about it.”</p>
<p>His hands fisted my shirt, holding on with a fear I had never seen in him before. “Make it stop.” He whispered. “Kawaki.”</p>
<p>“I’m here.” I murmured, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly. “Just breathe.” I placed another kiss on his forehead and then one on his cheek while continuing to caress his back. “I’ll sing for you.”</p>
<p>I wasted no time in starting to sing, choosing a soft and sweet melody in hopes of calming him. I held him close, lips at his ear and voice quiet. I hated how shaken he was. I didn’t understand but desperately wanted to. I needed to fix this—whatever it was. So I kept singing to him until he finally started breathing more normally and his body relaxed, the shaking slimming down to a minimum. When I felt it was safe to stop singing, I kissed his cheek and then lifted my head to gaze at him. </p>
<p>“You’re okay. I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>He looked up at me, blue eyes wide and vulnerable before he nuzzled into my chest. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Will you talk to me now? Please?” I couldn’t take it anymore. I was glad he settled down and had no intention of working him up again, but I wasn’t letting him go either. </p>
<p>“I’ll talk . . .” He said weakly.</p>
<p>“Let’s sit.” I suggested, quickly leading him to the couch and sitting him down next to me. “Okay, lay it on me.”</p>
<p>Boruto furrowed his brow. “I don’t want to ruin things by telling you, but I don’t think it’ll take you long to figure out given the fact that you used to be together . . .” He trailed. “Like I said, I’m not the one for you. I can’t give you what you want.”</p>
<p>“You already give me what I want.” I huffed. “And what is it with Hōki? You found out we used to be together… and that bothers you?” I was so confused. </p>
<p>“You said you lost him, but you didn’t. Not really.” He told me. “Hōki . . . he still . . .”</p>
<p>“He still loves me.” I finished knowingly. “And I still love him. But it’s not like it was back then. I didn’t lie. Hōki and I had a great relationship. But he went through some horrible shit, Boruto. I wasn’t there to save him. It was so fucking bad. He was never the same.”</p>
<p>He looked unsure, hesitant to ask, but got the words out anyway. “What happened?”</p>
<p>I sighed, hating to talk about it even after all this time. “It was early in our career. Hōki got called to the studio by our producer at the time, after hours. He went alone and I’d been right at home sleeping.” I had to pause and breathe because just thinking about it made me so angry I couldn’t deal with myself. “He was attacked in the studio by some thugs and they raped him. I won’t go into any details but… it destroyed him. Hōki had to go to therapy for a long fucking time and even now, he’s not the same guy that he was back then. It took years before I could touch him—me. And he’s more comfortable with me than anyone else. That’s never going to change. Hōki and I will never be able to be together again. It’s not our fault, it just happened like that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. Hōki, he’s willing to try again and . . .” He stopped there for a second before going on. “Kawaki . . . tell me those thugs didn’t get away with it.”</p>
<p>“They didn’t. But I did.” I muttered and then thought over his first words. “What did he say? He obviously wasn’t serious. It’s been over for years now, Boruto. Hōki’s never going to want to be fucked again and he was the one who ended things between us.”</p>
<p>Boruto ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed. “That’s something you two need to discuss and I won’t be in the middle of it. He sounded pretty serious to me.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” I grumbled, digging my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Hōki’s number and waited for his answer, telling him to come inside as soon as he picked up, then I slid my phone back in my pocket. “We’re about to find out.”</p>
<p>“You should find out, by yourself.” He said and stood up.</p>
<p>“I already know, so no.” I grabbed his hand and snatched him back down just as Hōki walked in through the kitchen. He had a feigned look of innocence on his face while he walked over, taking a seat in the chair across from us. “So?” I prompted him, knowing he already knew why he was here. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Boruto blurted quickly. “Kawaki found out.”</p>
<p>“I know I shouldn’t have stepped in.” Hōki sighed. “It’s killing me though. I have to know if you’re going to be together or not.”</p>
<p>“You made Boruto have a damn panic attack.” I said, trying not to snap at him. “What the hell is the rush here?”</p>
<p>Hōki shrugged and smiled softly through his mask. “Well you two are just so cute and I need this new phase to pass so I can crash here whenever I want.”</p>
<p>Boruto blinked at him. “Eh? W-what are you . . . are you saying that was all an act? No. No way. I don’t believe it. You wouldn’t do something like that . . . and for what?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t have much choice. You proved to me three different times how deeply in denial you were.” Hōki said. “You realize now, right? Both of you? That you want each other?”</p>
<p>Boruto held his face in his hands. “That wasn’t funny . . . not at all, Hōki.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” Hōki cooed, springing to his feet and coming to throw his arms around Boruto’s neck. “I love you. I want you to be happy. And Kawaki. Both of you. Happy together. And me. Don’t forget me.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” I rolled my eyes.</p>
<p>Boruto went quiet, letting it all sink in and Hōki continued to cling to him. I just leaned to the side, sulking. “He tried to leave me, asshole.”</p>
<p>“What?” He turned his head to glare at me. “Well it would have been your fault for letting him go.”</p>
<p>“You forced our hands, Hōki. I wasn’t prepared.”</p>
<p>“It was all a lie.” Boruto whispered, apparently still in shock.</p>
<p>“No it wasn’t. I do love Kawaki and that’s never going to change. It’s just not the way you love each other. Not anymore. I’m sorry I had to make your relationship feel threatened. If I didn’t though, you would have never moved forward.”</p>
<p>Boruto kept his face hidden away in his hands, sitting completely still. “I can’t believe this.” </p>
<p>“It’s ridiculous. Hōki, leave us.”</p>
<p>“You’re already kicking me out? I’m trying to move in!” He groaned but got to his feet and dragged himself back outside. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. He’s never done anything like this before.” I told Boruto when we were alone again. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath. “I certainly never thought he was capable of something like that . . . he reminds me too much of Shikadai.”</p>
<p>“I can see that.” I nodded and turned to him, pulling his hands away from his face. “So then… you didn’t mean it, right? You don’t really want us to be over.”</p>
<p>“No.” He confessed, not looking away from me. “I don’t want us to be over.”</p>
<p>“Thank god.” I breathed, pulling him against my chest and embracing him strongly yet again. “I need you.”</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around my waist  and held onto me as hard as he could. “I need you too.”</p>
<p>“Don’t try that shit again.” I muttered, raising one hand to his hair, grabbing a hold of it and pulling to tip his head back. Then I kissed him quickly, but tenderly. “I’m not letting you go.”</p>
<p>Hōki was something else pulling this shit and backing Boruto into a corner like he had. It forced my hand—and his. I couldn’t deny how much he meant to me. I’ve been wrapped around his finger since before we even had sex the first time. He made me want him no matter what or when, always. Boruto was perfect to me and losing him just wasn’t an option. I was scared to death when he started going off, fearing that it truly was over. </p>
<p>Almost every word out of his mouth had hurt me, but what hurt worst of all was seeing him break down like he had. I was happy knowing my singing had calmed him, but still, it had really shaken me up knowing he was feeling so distraught. It broke my heart, truly. Thankfully though, we made it past all that. </p>
<p>Somehow, things went back to being mostly normal for myself and my band mates. Except now, Inojin had a boyfriend who was stopping by our practices as often as he could to see him and Boruto and I both knew we felt a lot more than we planned to. Boruto didn’t want to talk about it though, which was strange but I didn’t push him. It didn’t matter as long as I could be with him—I was happy though because now that I knew he had some feelings for me, I knew he wasn’t going to want to date anyone else. Knowing he liked dates though, I started planning to take him out on one myself. </p>
<p>A week after the barbecue, I received a call from Shikadai in the early morning hours. It was Friday and while I’d fallen asleep with Boruto snuggled against me, I woke up alone in bed. He must have had to go to his other job, which happened often so I didn’t think anything of it. Shikadai and I spoke for a few moments. He asked me to meet him for lunch at a quiet diner of his choosing and I agreed. It had been too long since we met with each other and we needed to catch up. </p>
<p>I let the guys know that we wouldn’t start practice until late afternoon and after getting ready, drove myself to the diner to meet Shikadai. It was a little after lunchtime and thankfully not busy, but I was still wearing shades and a hat, a disguise Boruto firmly believed in. Nobody recognized me and I was able to make it to a table without issue. Shikadai was a bit behind me, but joined me after just a few moments. I’d already ordered a water and was skimming over the menu when he sat across from me. </p>
<p>“Shikadai.” I greeted him with a nod. “How’s your father?”</p>
<p>“Taking it one day at a time, but he’s doing well.” He told me and picked up his own menu. “How is the band doing?”</p>
<p>“Things are great. Better than they’ve ever been. Though Inojin has his little distraction. At least it doesn’t stop him from doing what he needs to when it counts.” I shrugged. While I still wasn’t happy it had to be Mitsuki of all people, I wanted Inojin to be happy and if Mitsuki ever hurt him, I would have probable cause to beat the shit out of him so I really couldn’t complain. </p>
<p>“It’s certainly fun for me to see Mitsuki at Inojin’s beck and call.” Shikadai chuckled.  </p>
<p>“That’s the best thing he can do.” I muttered. “He’s been coming by almost every day. Doesn’t really bother me but damn if poor Inojin can’t keep it together around that bastard.” I rolled my eyes. Inojin really was cute, the picture of innocence. I hated the thought of Mitsuki tainting him, knowing Mitsuki had definitely been with his fair share of people. But Inojin was already crazy about him—whatever happened, happened. </p>
<p>“Hm, it’s easier for you then.” Shikadai hummed. “Since the person you want around happens to be the manager.”</p>
<p>I set my menu down and stared at him. “Easier because I actually like his ass. I don’t fucking like Mitsuki. But I’m tolerating him.”</p>
<p>“Not what I meant, I was comparing you to Inojin.” He told me, glancing up over his menu.</p>
<p>“What? Why? We’re not even comparable.” We were so opposite it wasn’t even funny. </p>
<p>Shikadai just shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. The waiter came over to take our order and Shikadai turned more serious once he left.</p>
<p>“How has Boruto been?” He asked, but he sounded as if he already knew.</p>
<p>I shrugged and crossed my arms on the table. “Depends on how or why you’re asking.”</p>
<p>“Because he’s finally met someone he can’t run away from.” He stated, leaning back in his chair. </p>
<p>I couldn’t deny that. “He tried, but I didn’t let him. Not sure if he’s going to try again or not. He won’t talk to me about his feelings.” </p>
<p>Shikadai sighed. “I wish he wouldn’t make things so hard on himself, but I get it. Still . . . I’m not going to let him lose his chance to finally be happy. I’m going to tell you some shit, Kawaki, because I know you’re the only one that can get through to him.”</p>
<p>Now I was nervous. I was a determined guy, but what if I couldn’t get through to him? “Alright.” I needed to know whatever it was, since I wasn’t going to be letting him go and he obviously didn’t want to talk about things himself. If it was up to Boruto, I would probably always be in the dark. </p>
<p>“It was freshman year of highschool that everything started, but none of us knew, not even me. Of course I had my suspicions, but Boruto can be tight lipped when he wants to be and hides things he doesn’t want other people to find out about. Some nobody had swept him off his feet and told him some pretty lies.” Shikadai said, tone bitter. “The piece of shit broke his heart and led him on all the way to senior year. Boruto didn’t learn the truth until a week before we graduated . . . and the next thing I knew he was on my doorstep balling his eyes out.” </p>
<p>It pissed me off just thinking about it, anybody hurting Boruto needed their ass handed to them by me. </p>
<p>“He told me everything that had been going on right under my nose.” Shikadai continued. “You better believe the next day I let that fucker have it, but I was more upset with myself for not stepping in sooner and pressing Boruto until he told me. I had four years to do something about it, but here I was trying to put Boruto back together. Some best friend.” He stopped again, taking a deep breath through his nose. “The band was just starting out and Boruto was able to distract himself with work, but not even a year later his parents got a divorce.”  </p>
<p>He apparently had dealt with a lot and it affected him greatly. I’d dealt with my fair share of pain as well, but everybody handled things in their own way so I wasn’t one to judge. I couldn’t form any words, just keeping myself quiet as I listened to whatever he had to tell me. </p>
<p>“That’s what pushed him over the edge, the final straw to the camel’s back. Boruto has such a big heart and he's such a softy . . . the whole thing messed him up. He started sleeping around not too long after that and his relationship with his parents isn’t good.” Shikadai went on. “He’ll still talk to them, but he hasn’t seen either of them in person for years. They were his role models, his ideal of what a relationship should be. Seeing them break it off and having his heart broken, it left us with the Boruto we have today. Someone who can’t even say the word love.”</p>
<p>“And how am I supposed to change that?” It had been four years since I was in a relationship and I’d never been good at being romantic or anything. But I did know how to love and I did believe in it and I knew how precious Boruto was to me. “I don’t want him to run from me.”</p>
<p>Shikadai crossed his arms and studied me for a moment. “You’re already changing it. Boruto might try to deny it, fight it tooth and nail, but it’s different this time. This time he fell for someone. He fell for you.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he just needs some time. He doesn’t want to talk, but I haven’t been pushing him to. It’s not like I’m in a rush or anything… but I do know that I’m not willing to share him with anyone else. Not anymore.”</p>
<p>Something flashed in his eyes for a split second. “When the time comes don’t let him shy away from it or change the subject. I have faith that he’ll let you in, he won’t risk losing you either. Not now.”</p>
<p>I hoped that Shikadai was right. “I’m planning to take him on a date tomorrow. Any ideas to help me out? We’ve never been on a date alone before.”</p>
<p>“A date . . .” He trailed, scratching his head. “There’s been too many of those for me to keep track of, but if memory serves . . . I’m pretty sure he’s never been to a concert. As an actual audience member I mean, he hasn’t felt the crowd experience from inside the crowd. The experience is completely different. In fact, I know just who you could take him to go see.” </p>
<p>“Well, don’t keep me in suspense.” I smiled and raised my glass of water for a sip. </p>
<p>Shikadai smirked. “Hinata Hyuga. She’s retired, but she’s having a concert for old times sake at the dome here. The place is sold out, but I know I can still score you some tickets.”</p>
<p>“It’s tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow night, yeah.” He confirmed. </p>
<p>“She has a beautiful voice and some nice lyrics. I haven’t been to a concert in a long time myself, so it could be fun.”</p>
<p>He hummed in agreement. “She’s amazing, Boruto’s favorite artist. Just don’t tell who's performing, let him find out once he gets there.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” I nodded. “I can’t believe it but I’m actually pretty excited about this. I want to make a day of it. I’ll probably take him a few other places beforehand, and dinner of course.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan, he’ll be over the moon.”</p>
<p>“Let’s hope so.”</p>
<p>Lunch with Shikadai went well, it was nice seeing him and good to learn more about Boruto and why he was the way he was. I didn’t want to bring anything up in fear of setting him off. I was perfectly fine with moving things along slowly and doing what I could to make him happy—to let him know that I wasn’t just fucking with him. I was serious and yes I still couldn’t believe it, but it was true. </p>
<p>I really was excited about date day, but I hadn’t even asked Boruto about going with me yet. I really hoped he didn’t have work with his other job, most Saturday’s he did, so that did worry me a bit. Nothing could mess it up though, I was too happy to have that time with him and had already let the guys know that we would be taking the day off. I didn’t tell Boruto though, I let him believe that practice was still on and when he came over I made sure he knew that I needed him to be there because he was our manager and this job came before his other one. Or else. </p>
<p>Usually I wanted him with me every night, but I was glad when he said he needed to go home instead, because I would let him know come morning that I was taking him out and he needed to be prepared. I would have my fun with his body after date day. The wait would certainly be worth it. </p>
<p>Hōki found out about my plans because I couldn’t hide anything from his ass and he worked his way into staying with me, trying to take charge and tell me all these things I needed to be doing. He was a big help though, even cutting my hair for me the morning of. I was really looking forward to the day and hoped Boruto would as well. He’d dated a lot more than me so I was also nervous. I had no idea what I was doing. </p>
<p>I texted him after my shower, telling him practice was canceled and I wanted to take him on a date instead. I waited for his reply anxiously as I stood in my room, still in nothing but my briefs because Hōki threw a fit over my choice of clothing. He was getting on my last nerve at this point, but I kept my mouth shut as he raided my closet and stared at my phone until I received a text back from Boruto. </p>
<p>“I’d really like that.”</p>
<p>That was a relief. I breathed finally at knowing he was okay with it and tossed my phone on my bed before marching over to the closet. I was almost run over by Hōki who was carrying more clothes than necessary. My hands went to my hips as I glared at him. </p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that. You need to be perfect.”</p>
<p>“I am perfect.” I argued and he laughed as he laid the clothes on my bed. “Seriously, Boruto isn’t gonna care what I wear.”</p>
<p>“Put some effort into it, Kawaki. He will notice. Trust me.”</p>
<p>Not wanting to argue about it, I let it go and went through the clothes with Hōki until I decided on a pair of jeans that Hōki didn’t complain about. But I drew the line when he tried to get me in a dress shirt. How the hell it even got in my closet, I didn’t know. </p>
<p>“You know damn well I don’t wear shit like that. We don’t want Boruto laughing at me.”</p>
<p>“It will look so good on you!” He huffed. “You can’t go around in your vest, flaunting all that. Not for your first date day.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, clicking my tongue as I moved to my dresser and grabbed a plain black T-shirt. “This is all I need.” I put it on, not willing to budge on my decision and Hōki shrugged. </p>
<p>“Okay, it does look good.” </p>
<p>“Exactly. Let me live my life.”</p>
<p>“Whatever.”</p>
<p>I finished getting ready, choosing a pair of black tennis shoes I’d only worn once before and adding some cologne at the last minute. Inojin and Mitsuki came over before it was time to leave and I waited until Shinki arrived before leaving, letting them know I wouldn’t be coming back until the next day. I knew Shinki would keep an eye on Hōki and Inojin and he was more than capable of kicking Mitsuki’s ass if he needed to. </p>
<p>I texted Boruto to let him know when I was on the way to pick him up. I’d made a box full of gifts for him which left me nervous as well—there was a chance he wouldn’t like any of the shit I had rearranged and rearranged in hopes of it looking presentable, but I wasn’t going to back out of giving it to him. I wanted us to start doing this, going on dates at least once a week. I’d like to do more than that, but I was limited and I hoped he would understand that. </p>
<p>When I arrived at Boruto’s, I took a deep breath before grabbing the hot pink box and getting out of my car. I’d never felt so nervous about anything before and when I stopped before his door, I swallowed hard, steeled my nerves and knocked three times. I was surprised when it swung open and a short brunette was there. She smiled at me before Sarada appeared behind her.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind us, we were just leaving.” The girl said and walked past me. </p>
<p>Sarada came out as well, but paused. “Go easy on him, he’s a bundle of nerves right now.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell him that!” Boruto yelled and the Uchiha left quickly before he was at the door. He was dressed in blue jeans and a pink t-shirt, a jean jacket over it. “Hey. You look great.” He smiled brightly at me.</p>
<p>“You look better.” I smiled back and stepped closer, leaning down to kiss his cheek before handing over the box. “You smell good too.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He blushed slightly and took my hand with his free one. “Did you, um, wanna come in for a bit?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” I followed him in and closed the door behind myself. “Having a good morning?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, a little crazy but good.” He told me and we went into the living room. He set the box down and glanced at an open door before rushing over to close it, though I did spot a bunch of clothes on the floor in there. “What about you?”</p>
<p>“Very similar. Crazy, but good.” I was just happy to finally be with him, my nerves having disappeared for the time being. As soon as he walked back over to me, I pulled him into a hug. </p>
<p>He smiled again and wrapped his arms around my neck, burying his face in my chest. “Hmm, you smell good too.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” I dipped my head to kiss the top of his and then pulled him over to the couch, sitting down and tugging him along with me, making him sit in my lap. </p>
<p>His face flamed, but he didn’t protest and instead moved closer. “The box . . . what’d you get me?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead and open it.” I told him, rubbing my hand up his back when he leaned forward to grab it. “It’s nothing much.”</p>
<p>“It’s in my favorite color.” He observed and opened it, finding more hot pink things. “Oh, it all is!”</p>
<p>“Yes. Lots of pink.” I mused, watching as he grabbed for the picture frame first. </p>
<p>“This takes me back.” He chuckled, running his fingers over it. “Our first tour together.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Back before I burned your ass.” I grinned. </p>
<p>He smacked my chest playfully and laughed. “I’m thoroughly burned now.”</p>
<p>“As I intended.” I laughed too.</p>
<p>He placed the picture on the end table before taking out the next item. “A key chain.” He said and held up the pink K on the end. “K for . . . Karma?” He mused and threw me a smirk.</p>
<p>“Ouch.” I pouted, laying a hand over my heart. </p>
<p>Boruto giggled and pressed a kiss to my cheek. “K for Kawaki.” He corrected, though he knew all along.</p>
<p>It was crazy how he could make me melt. But I loved it. “Whatever you want it to be.” I mumbled, looking away as my ears burned. </p>
<p>“Really?” He questioned and wrapped an arm around my neck again, brushing his lips against my ear. “Kawaki, then.”</p>
<p>I shuddered, chills running down my neck, but I hoped he didn’t notice. “Yeah. Good choice.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you agree.” He said and began mouthing at my earlobe.</p>
<p>My eyes closed and for a moment, I gave in, loving everything he and that mouth could do to me. But he had to stop. Now wasn’t the time. “Boruto… there’s more.”</p>
<p>“I know . . . and I want it.” He said, not talking about the box at all, but leaned back anyway.</p>
<p>“Hop to it, we’ve got a busy day ahead of us.” I said, distracting myself by hooking my fingers in the belt loops at his hips. I couldn’t believe I was even wanting this date day when I could have been naked in bed with him instead. I just had to be patient. </p>
<p>“I’m on it.” He said and went through the other three things in the box, admiring them. “You know . . . hang on a second.”</p>
<p>He got up with the box and disappeared into another room, leaving me dumbfounded. He was back quickly however, decked out in what I got him. He switched his shirt with the long sleeved ‘Pink’ brand one I had gotten him, the pair of pink lense sunglasses, the multi shaded pink threaded bracelet and was wrestling with his keys to put the key chain on it.</p>
<p>“You want me to get it?” I offered, trying to ignore how perfectly fitting everything I got him was. I didn’t think I’d done as well as I had, but I was definitely proud of myself. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” He nodded and pushed the sunglasses up on his head as he came over to me.</p>
<p>I took his keys and the keychain, quickly securing it for him before handing them back. “There you go.” I smiled, trying not to let how cute he was get to me, but it was hard. Impossible really. </p>
<p>Boruto grinned at me and then spun around, showing off his gifts. “What do you think? Pretty sweet, huh?”</p>
<p>He was killing me. “Very sweet.” I agreed, needing a little taste for myself. I grabbed him by his hips and tugged him against me, leaning down to capture his lips in a soft but hungry kiss. So fucking sweet. </p>
<p>“One more.” He demanded and pulled me in for another. He rested his hands on my chest when he pulled back, the gentlest of smiles on his face. “Thank you for the presents. They’re perfect.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like them.” I said, needing to get out of there before we never left. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“I’m all set.” He said and his tone was full of excitement.</p>
<p>I kissed him again because I couldn’t resist, but made it short and sweet, taking his hand and leading him to the door. I waited patiently as he locked it once we were outside and the two of us walked to my car together. I opened the passenger side door for him and smiled as he got in. I was really looking forward to us having a good day alone together. </p>
<p>Knowing that Boruto had quite the inner kid in himself, the first place I wanted to take him was the arcade downtown. It was a place I used to hang out at a lot back before Karma got big and would give me a chance to let my own inner kid out for a bit. It couldn’t be better than doing that together. </p>
<p>When we pulled into the parking lot, Boruto looked surprised before turning to me with a look of determination. He was competitive, obviously determined to outplay me and I was down with that. I bought us both a lot of tokens and we got started. </p>
<p>Boruto was so excited he was more cute than usual, all adorable grins as he chose which game he wanted to play first. I followed him, more than happy to play whatever he wanted. Most of the other people were younger, or either parents with their children. Nobody that would pick me out as Karma’s drummer. So there was no issue having our privacy and fun. </p>
<p>I was happy knowing Boruto was happy and he was having fun and actually really good at most of the games. I played along, helping him win plenty of tickets and when it was over, we spent half an hour in the shop for him to decide what to exchange his tickets for. He finally decided on a pair of stuffed bears that were holding hands, one black and one pink. I didn’t miss the insinuation, but didn’t comment on it either. </p>
<p>We had both worked up a hunger and decided to grab something to eat at the stand just next to the arcade. I had reservations for dinner, but anything before then was negotiable. We took our time, having hours to spare and every time Boruto smiled at me, I knew that I was doing okay. At least it wasn’t the worst date he’d ever been on. </p>
<p>After we ate, we took a walk down the street, stopping in any particular shop that caught his eye. Mostly, we just browsed, but if he showed any interest in anything, I wanted to buy it. After the third time though, he told me to stop. That put me off a bit and I might have pouted about it, but I wasn’t going to argue with him. Not today. </p>
<p>When we returned to my car, I drove us to the biggest park I knew about, it was just on the way into the city where we would have dinner before heading to the concert. The park had a little of everything, including nature trails and even a small lake. </p>
<p>Boruto and I walked through the park hand in hand, making our way to the edge of the lake first. It was a very clean park, very calming—or maybe that was just because I was with Boruto. I wasn’t sure, but every time I looked at him, I fell a little harder. </p>
<p>Eventually, we walked our way to the trails and inside the clean wooded area. I released his hand to walk with my arm around his shoulders instead. Nobody else was walking the trails. The weather was perfect and the occasional wildlife made Boruto show his excitement again and again. </p>
<p>When we got deeper in, I was suddenly pulled between the trees and pressed up against a trunk. Boruto’s hands went to my hair as he attacked my mouth eagerly and didn’t hesitate slipping his tongue past my lips. It seemed like it had come out of nowhere, but I couldn’t complain. He tasted too sweet, those lips were too welcomed on mine. I could only hum in approval and kiss him back deeply, arms winding around his waist as I got lost in him. </p>
<p>He massaged my scalp while he gave me everything he could, refusing to let me go until minutes later so we could pause and breathe. His thumb brushed my bottom lip as he looked up at me with his blue eyes. They were my favorite shade of blue—the most alluring eyes I’d ever seen. </p>
<p>“You’re going to make us late at this rate.” I couldn’t resist him and he knew it. </p>
<p>“For what?” He asked, having no clue what I had planned for us.</p>
<p>“Dinner. Reservation is at six.” I mumbled as I got my phone out of my pocket to check the time. “Yeah… we have to go or we will be late.”</p>
<p>Boruto sighed, but still let a grin appear on his face. “Alright then . . . but I have something else in mind for dessert.” He said and moved his hand down to cup my groin.</p>
<p>I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away quickly. “Tonight. So be patient and don’t do me like that.” I was struggling already as it was. </p>
<p>“Can’t help it, I can’t get enough of you.” He said with a wink. “But I’ll try to behave.”</p>
<p>“You better.” I huffed.</p>
<p>By some miracle, we made it to the restaurant with a couple minutes to spare. It was packed and closer to the dome so there was a higher chance that a fan might spot me here, but I’d taken precautions by finding a place that could give us privacy and got lucky with this one. It was a Japanese place that had private dining rooms that were cozy and nice, going all out even with tatami floors and full decor. I really liked Japanese, but was more having a taste for sushi than anything else. </p>
<p>We sat beside each other and while we waited to be served, I looked at him. “God, I hope you like Japanese.” </p>
<p>“I do.” He laughed and rested his cheek in his hand. “Ramen is my favorite food, actually. And sake is really good.”</p>
<p>“I like it all… but I really love sushi.” I told him. “Sake is good too, we will definitely have some.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great.” He smiled and scooted closer, taking hold of my arm. “Today has been a lot of fun. I’m happy you asked me out.”</p>
<p>“So am I… but I won’t lie… I’ve been nervous as hell.” I admitted. “I’m really relieved that I didn’t fail.”</p>
<p>He looked surprised at that and shook his head. “No, this is the best date ever. It’s the first time that I felt like the person I was with knew me, you know? It . . . means a lot. And I might have been nervous too . . . a little . . . I had to call Sarada and Hana over to help me pick out something to wear.” He confessed, cheeks starting to redden.</p>
<p>“Stop with the cuteness.” I grumbled, feeling heat rising up my neck as well. “It’s been great so far… but we’re not done yet.”</p>
<p>“There’s more?” He asked, eyes widening. “Kawaki you’re spoiling me.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’m here for.” I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek just before the waitress entered our room. </p>
<p>We placed our orders and was soon enough served our hot sake. It was a nice treat especially because neither of us had any in a while. The setting was nice, dim lighting and more privacy than was even necessary. Our food didn’t take too long either and the sushi was all that I hoped it would be. </p>
<p>Boruto was enjoying his ramen but I caught him eyeing my sushi a few times, so I picked up a piece with my chopsticks and raised it towards his lips. He took the bite happily, humming in satisfaction and we ate more than we should have—on top of an entire bottle of sake. It was so good. A great night. The best day. I never wanted it to end. </p>
<p>After I paid for the meal and checked the time, I deemed us to have enough to spare a few minutes for a kiss. It was too easy to get carried away and too hard to contain my desire for him. My hands cradled his face, fingers digging into his hair as I tilted his head to my liking, kissing him deeply. Our lips and tongues danced together knowingly and within the first minute, Boruto was moaning and melting into me. </p>
<p>When I pulled back, those pretty blue eyes were dazed with lust and those sweet lips were swollen from my kisses and nips. I wanted him as badly as he wanted me, but we still had things to do. </p>
<p>“Soon.” I promised, staring at his lips while my thumb brushed over them and I managed to refrain from kissing him again. “I’m going to give you more than I ever have before. So just keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>Boruto couldn’t respond to that, face turning so red it reminded me of Inojin, only Boruto was so much cuter. The sake seemed to have affected him more than me, cheeks remaining flushed even after he calmed down. I held him close to my side on our way out to my car and then drove us to the dome. There were pictures and banners with Hinata Hyuga spread through out with her name in slim and curvy letters. It was impossible to keep it a secret even in the parking lot, but it was still a surprise nonetheless. Boruto stood frozen outside of the passenger door as he looked around with wide blue eyes.</p>
<p>I walked around to him and took his hand in mine, regarding him carefully. “Is this okay?” His reaction wasn’t one of excitement like I was hoping for and I had half a mind to hunt Shikadai down on the spot and kick his ass. </p>
<p>“I-it’s . . . she’s . . .” He seemed at a loss for words in his shock, but he squeezed my hand as he tried to right himself. “I’m her biggest fan.” He finally put together.</p>
<p>Maybe he was just blown away then. I couldn’t really be sure, I just wanted him happy. “Well, just take a deep breath. You don’t want to be too shocked to enjoy the show.” I said as I rubbed his back. </p>
<p>A strangled laugh left him and he did as I asked, breathing deeply. “Okay. Okay . . . I think I’m good now. I really didn’t expect this.”</p>
<p>“Well… it was a surprise.” I chuckled and started pulling him along. “You should be jumping with joy, we get to be up close and personal.”</p>
<p>“Uh, how close?” He asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Front row. I got backstage passes too.”</p>
<p>Boruto almost tripped. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Wow. I didn’t know you could be such a fanboy. I’m a little jealous.” I said teasingly, though it wasn’t a complete lie. </p>
<p>“Oh, you have no idea.” He said as we came up to the crowd walking inside. “Now I’m nervous . . . maybe we should just skip the whole backstage part.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding?” I scoffed, keeping my eyes glancing around to make sure nobody was paying me any attention. I was actually excited to meet this lady and Boruto was her biggest fan… why would he skip a chance to meet her? “How come I don’t make you nervous?”</p>
<p>He relaxed a bit at that and gave me a once over, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Because I’m too busy feeling other things.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” I blinked, almost fully satisfied with that response. “Still jealous…”</p>
<p>Boruto giggled and patted my back. “There there.”</p>
<p>I tried not to pout about it as we slowly made our way inside with everyone else. It took several minutes for us to get through and finally inside. It felt strange to me to be on the other side of a stage, to be here to watch someone this close. I was still holding Boruto’s hand as his blue eyes darted around anxiously. I was starting to really get worried. </p>
<p>“Just calm down. It’s not that big of a deal.”</p>
<p>“Right . . . I know that, but . . . it kind of is.” He said, running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“How long have you been this crazy about her?” I asked curiously. I’d never seen him like this.</p>
<p>He sighed. “All my life . . . for as long as I can remember.”</p>
<p>“Damn…” There was no competing with that. Whether I was jealous or not, I was happy as long as he was happy. I couldn’t wait to watch her performance. </p>
<p>It wasn’t too much longer before the lights dimmed and music started to play. The crowd cheered in anticipation and Boruto was solely focused on the stage, his breath stopping when the spotlight switched on and Hinata Hyuga began to sing.</p>
<p>She had the voice of an angel, so soft but sure at the same time. She was beautiful, her black hair hanging down her waist, straight and silky. She had striking pearl colored eyes and wore a pale blue satin dress that made her look like a queen. Her presence was captivating enough that I could understand Boruto’s infatuation. I was caught up enough that I didn’t even look over at him until she’d finished her four songs and I blanched at finding him grinning and crying at the same time. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he looked like the most adorable dork I’d ever seen. </p>
<p>“What the hell kind of reaction is this?” I huffed, pinching his nose. </p>
<p>He swatted my hand away and then started wiping at his face. “S-shut up. I can’t help it.” He said and took a few steadying breaths. “It’s been awhile since I heard her sing, phew.” </p>
<p>“Well let’s get going. Don’t wanna be late meeting her.” I grumbled, pushing his shoulder for him to move. </p>
<p>“Wait, we can—this was more than enough.” Boruto insisted. “Honestly. Thank you for bringing me, Kawaki. I had a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re welcome. But we’re going back there.” I said, waving him to move along. “I’m not fucking kidding. I got these passes last minute off some raging fans and don’t even wanna talk about what I went through to get them.”</p>
<p>He mulled his lips together and started moving down, but he went left towards the exit instead of right where security was waiting. </p>
<p>“You think I won’t make a scene by throwing your ass over my shoulder?” I asked threateningly. </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare.” He challenged, scooting further away from me.</p>
<p>My eyes narrowed on him. I couldn’t believe he was testing me like this and I wasn’t going to take his shit so I snatched him over by his wrist and hauled him up over my shoulder, briskly turning to the right and heading backstage. </p>
<p>He had gasped in surprise, but wasn’t done trying to get out of this. “Hang on! Let’s talk about this! Kawaki!”</p>
<p>I ignored him, making my way down the long stretch of hallway until we reached security at the meeting area. The guy gave me a curious look and I glared at him before flashing the passes at him and he gestured for me to walk in. I refrained from cursing him and continued to ignore Boruto’s protests. We were late. She was already there, speaking with other fans. </p>
<p>Hinata glanced over at us as I walked in, carrying Boruto. She looked surprised—taken aback. I supposed it was quite an entrance. I didn’t stop until I was standing right next to her and then I finally lowered Boruto to his feet. I wasn’t expecting him to try and run, unable to hide my shock but was quick enough to grab his little ass and wrap my arms around him, pinning him in place. </p>
<p>“Fucking stop. Damn.” I growled at his ear. </p>
<p>“You stop!” He whisper yelled. “Is she looking at us? Shit, I’m so dead.”</p>
<p>“Yes she’s fucking looking at us like we’re a couple idiots. Some of us have an image to uphold around here.”</p>
<p>Hinata motioned one of her bodyguards over and said something in his ear before turning her attention back to the other fans. The man came between us and the songstress, holding out his arm.</p>
<p>“This way, please. Miss Hyuga would like to meet you in private.”</p>
<p>“Say no. For the sake of our own safety, refuse and get us out of here.” Boruto panicked.</p>
<p>“Stop acting like a damn idiot! She doesn’t even want us around the other fans. You’re supposed to be a professional, Boruto. Fuck.” </p>
<p>I had never had to deal with him like this. He was being beyond ridiculous and instead of waiting around, I tossed him over my shoulder again and followed the guard to Hinata’s dressing room. When the door was closed behind us, I still didn’t put him down, knowing he would try to bolt again. </p>
<p>“Kawaki, seriously. She’s going to be pissed. It’s better if we go.” He tried to bargain. “And you don’t have to carry me everywhere, I have legs you know.”</p>
<p>“Just shut up. I’m pissed too.” I muttered, trying not to get too worked up but I really needed to smoke. I couldn’t believe I planned this whole date and he had to go and act like this. I should have taken him to see someone he hated instead. </p>
<p>Not a minute later Hinata entered the room and greeted me with a warm smile. “Hello. I’m sorry I had to separate you from the others, but I thought it would be better if we had a little privacy.”</p>
<p>“I can’t really blame you, considering this guy doesn’t know how to act. You’ll have to forgive him.” I offered her an apologetic smile. “I’m gonna put you down now, don’t even think about running.”</p>
<p>Boruto made a pained sound in his throat and stared at the wall once he was on the floor, keeping his back to the famed singer. Hinata didn’t seem bothered by it and continued to chat with me. </p>
<p>“What was your name, dear?” She asked. “I haven’t been keeping up with the music industry, but I do recognize your face.”</p>
<p>In your face, Boruto. “It’s Kawaki.” I grinned and extended my hand to shake hers politely. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>She shook my hand, brightening considerably as she snapped her fingers. “That’s right! I remember now. Karma is your band, correct? I’ve heard your most recent album.” She smiled. “While I don’t keep up with who’s popular and all of that, I do keep my eye on those I like. You have a marvelous group in your hands.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, that means a lot coming from someone as talented as yourself. This is actually our manager, Boruto… he’s not usually like this.” I really wanted to smack him. </p>
<p>“Manager?” Hinata repeated, sounding pleasantly surprised. “I see. And he is also your . . . friend?” She asked hesitantly. “There is a visible chemistry these eyes of mine couldn’t help but see. Forgive my nosiness.”</p>
<p>Well I wasn’t expecting her to put me on the spot like that, but I wasn’t going to lie. “It’s alright… we’re not public or anything, but not a secret either. He’s my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>She brightened up even further at that. “Well, well, you’ve certainly turned into quite the secret keeper Boruto. Alright young man, stop being silly and say hello to your mother.”</p>
<p>Mother?! “Mother?!” I gasped, turning to Boruto with wide eyes. </p>
<p>Boruto cringed as he turned around, a sheepish and guilty expression on his face. “Hi mom . . . funny seeing you here.”</p>
<p>“Boruto Uzumaki, how dare you show up without telling me you were coming!” Hinata scolded. “And you didn’t have the decency to tell your poor boyfriend who I was. I raised you better than that, honestly.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” He quickly apologized and then glanced at me, saying in a quieter tone, “I’m sorry . . . I just . . . it’s not something a lot of people know and . . . I might have been avoiding-”</p>
<p>“I beg your pardon?” She raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Eh . . . I missed you?” He tried and Hinata rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>This was so strange. I wasn’t expecting it at all. “I’ll um… step out and give you two some privacy. Okay?” I said as I patted Boruto’s back softly. If he’d been avoiding his mother, he needed to speak with her openly, without me as a distraction. </p>
<p>“Thank you, dear.” Hinata said and offered me a soft smile. “My son is a handful, just like his father. Perhaps we can talk another time? I would like to get to know you and hear more about your band, Kawaki. I really do think you’re quite something.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Anytime, I’d love to meet with you.” I gave her a nod and then passed Boruto a look before taking my leave. </p>
<p>I waited outside in the hallway, having a staring competition with security for a long time in silence before he broke and asked for my autograph. I wasn’t expecting that either but didn’t mind giving it to him. He turned into a different person after that and for far too long I had to listen to him rambling while I waited for Boruto to have his time with his mother. I didn’t want him to rush but I didn’t want to deal with this man anymore either. </p>
<p>It was at least half an hour later before the door finally opened and Boruto came out slowly. He walked over to me and laid his head against my chest while hugging me tightly. My own arms embraced him in return and I scowled at the guard until he looked away. I held him for a moment and then turned, pulling him away so we could have some privacy of our own. </p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. She sure let me have it though.” He chuckled lightly. “Sorry again for not telling you. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you or anything like that . . . I’m happy you brought me here. And today meant a lot to me, I won’t ever forget it.” </p>
<p>I smiled at that, feeling relieved. “I’m glad. To be honest when you got all weird earlier I kind of thought the date was ruined.” I admitted, giving him a pointed look. </p>
<p>He grinned cheekily. “No way. It was perfect.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s still not over. So don’t go trying to wrap it up.” I laughed and bumped him with my elbow. </p>
<p>He blinked at me, gaping. “There’s more? You can’t be serious, what else could you have planned?”</p>
<p>“It’s the main event. So you better get excited as hell.” I smirked. </p>
<p>Boruto flushed when he figured it out cleared his throat. “Yes, that. I’ve been waiting all day.”</p>
<p>“So have I. But trust me, the wait will be worth it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m ready. So fucking ready. Let’s hit the road.” He said and took hold of my hand, pulling me along.</p>
<p>The night was far from over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Thirteen—<em>Boruto</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Hinata Hyuga, the famed songstress of my parents' generation. Her voice was as rich as she was beautiful, but she was more than a celebrity to me. She was my mother. Naruto Uzumaki, my father and the only man capable of sweeping my mom off her feet. I used to ask them to tell me the story of how they met every night before I went to bed. The relationship between them was truly beautiful and never failed to make me smile. They were my example, my goal for when I found that special someone. If a man could look at me the way my parents looked at each other, if I could return that look from the bottom of my heart, then I would know I found the real deal. At least, that’s what I used to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that I thought my parents were perfect. They were human just like everyone else no matter how amazing they were. It was just that . . . the bond between them was strong, like gravity. I had never seen two people that cared so much for each other and to this day I hadn’t come across a bond like theirs. They were the couple that you looked at and thought, ‘yeah, that’s forever’. So when they got a divorce I was completely floored. Their reason wasn’t anything dramatic or grand, they simply ‘drifted apart’. Just what kind of bullshit was that? So it wasn’t my decision, so I didn’t have a say, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t just as affected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t accept it, it felt so wrong and cheapened everything that they had been. I learned to respect their decision and I didn’t even resent them for it. I could live with it and I still answered their calls. However, accepting it was too much to ask for. I knew that didn’t make sense considering my outlook. Seeing them seperate solidified my resolve to give up on finding that special someone, to stop pretending that forever existed. Taking that into account, I should be able to accept my parents divorice, but for some reason a stupid and stuborn part of me wouldn’t let it go. It held onto the hope that maybe one day they would realize they made a mistake. It was foolish . . . that would never happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lesson of the story was I grew up, I stepped out of the world of dreams and entered reality. I gave up the dream of spending the rest of my life with someone and I came to terms with the fact that I would always be alone. That was how it was supposed to be, but then Kawaki came into the picture. I didn’t want to be his boyfriend, but I didn’t want to be just his friend. I didn’t want to let him claim me, but I took everything he had to give. I didn’t want to be affected by him, but all he had to do was look my way or call my name. He pissed me off more than anyone I had ever met, but he made me happier than I was willing to admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was walking on thin ice with cracks under my feet and Kawaki was the water below ready to catch me when I fell. I wasn’t in a position to move freely anymore and the date with Kawaki had made that clear. He had unknowingly taken me to see my mom, something that had brought me to tears, but that concert couldn’t compare to the rest of the date. Yes, I adored hearing my mom sing and she would always be my favorite singer. Yes, it was a big deal for me to see her and I missed her a lot. She gave me a firm talking to and gushed over Kawaki as well. I was actually glad Kawaki had thrown me over his shoulder and forced me to confront her. But Kawaki going that extra mile to show me how serious he was . . . hell, he even called me his boyfriend. That’s what meant the most to me. Then there were gifts, the places we went, the numerous kisses . . . it had all felt like a real date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dates as an escort were fun and flirty, but there was an invisible line and professionalism. There was a fakeness and distance that I used to keep myself from getting too close to anyone. That hadn’t been there with Kawaki. It wasn’t just because we knew each other and were friends, it was because there was nothing fake about his words or actions. His feelings were deep and true and that scared the hell out of me. I enjoyed, treasured even, every moment of our date. He was bound and determined to break me and I had no way of stopping him. I had no way of stopping myself from falling for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had to do something before it was too late, I had to protect myself. I was desperate not to say those three words that would ruin me. In the end though, I just ended up doing something stupid like I always did. On my next escort I chose a regular that I had slept with in the past after hours. He took me to some charity event and told me to dress up, I went with a simple white button down and black dress pants. It was a little more casual than what he wore, but the man was all for it. I put on my fake smiles and hollow laugh, the whole time unable to shake how empty it all felt. Then he had taken me to a secluded balcony and pressed me up against the glass doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lips sucked hard on my neck and I gasped. “Hm, you seem more sensitive here than I remember.” He mouthed against my skin and I was suddenly overcome with the urge to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was wrong, it was all wrong. I felt like I was going to be sick and I was disgusted by everything, including myself. “I . .  I have to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pushed him off of me and went back inside through the glass doors, ignoring his voice as he called after me, “Wait a—what’s wrong? Daisuke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with me? Why was I so fucked up? The tears fell the second I was in my car and I was pissed at nothing. It was all falling apart. The safe place I had created for myself was disappearing and I didn’t know where else to go, I was such an emotional mess. What could Kawaki possibly see in this—in me? Why did he want a relationship when I was so difficult? His intentions were clear, his words and actions told me everything. Kawaki wanted to make me happy, he wanted forever. But I didn’t think I was capable of that anymore. I couldn’t bring myself to believe in that anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As long as I stuck with my conviction, I wouldn’t get hurt. I steeled myself over the next two days and resolved myself not to fall any deeper under Kawaki’s spell. I wouldn’t be swayed, I wouldn’t be saved. The band met up for practice on the third day and I was ready to face Karma and it’s leader. Or so I thought. The guys had been down in the basement already and I left myself in, but the second I saw Kawaki coming up the stairs every defense I had rebuilt shattered into a million pieces. Why did this keep happening to me? I kept being reminded that I was no match for this man and that scared me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled the instant he laid eyes on me and started walking towards me. The familiar way he looked over me had become comforting, but this time something was different. Something was wrong. When he was a few feet away from me, his steps halted abruptly and he noticeably paled. His smile vanished so quickly it was as if it had never been there—replaced by a look of confliction and uncertainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I asked hesitantly, his confusion feeding my own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawaki steeled his expression besides his lips pressing together firmly and then he closed the distance between us in two short but hurried steps. He grabbed hold of my shirt at my right shoulder and snatched it aside, the sudden hostility and roughness making me stumble. The breath he sucked in was sharp and mixed with what sounded like a gasp of pain. I was released just as quickly and he started backing away from me, grey eyes seething with rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is who you are…” He whispered, tone laced with accusation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” I frowned, thrown off by his sudden behavior and anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking play dumb with me.” Kawaki hissed, glaring coldly at me. He looked as if he despised my very existence. “I’m talking about that goddamn hickey on your neck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hick—</span>
  </em>
  <span>my eyes widened and my hand went to my neck. Was there really a—but I didn’t see—? No, I wouldn’t have seen . . . I was too busy trying to distance myself from my own feelings. Now the question was what did I tell him? The truth? “I should have told you about my other job from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Kawaki’s brows raised and he chuckled darkly, his hand running through his hair before falling to his side. “You must </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoy that job. That’s good, I hope you’re paid well for your fucking services. Get the fuck out of my house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My ears started ringing and my heart pounded. “It’s not what you think.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least not completely.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m—I’m an escort . . .” It sounded way worse than it was. Or maybe it didn’t . . . why was I defending myself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawaki moved, walking by me hurriedly. He went straight to the door and slung it open so hard it slammed into the wall with a force that seemed to shake the room. “Here’s the fucking door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had seen Kawaki pissed many times before and I had always faced it head on. I was stubborn and stuck to my guns, aiming to solve the problem and keep our relationship. This time, however, I felt smaller than I ever had before and didn’t even know the meaning of  the word ‘guts’. I kept my mouth shut for once in my life and made my way to the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made sure to keep a distance between us as I walked by him and only when I was outside did he speak again. “If you have any things here they’ll be shipped to you and you can expect your final pay to be in your account tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck me and my emotional constipation. This was serious. I was about to lose everything, I . . . I was about to lose Kawaki and for what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>For what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I turned on my heel and walked back in, fists trembling at my sides as I shook my head. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you think. I didn’t sleep with anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I’d fucking believe you! You show up to my house with a mark on you from somebody else and think I’m just gonna forget that shit? Not a goddamn chance. After everything… I gave you all of me.” Every word was shouted in a fit of anger and agony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gave me everything . . .</span>
  </em>
  <span> the confession was a slap to the face and a lump formed in my throat, but I wouldn’t run. I couldn’t. Why did I refuse to say goodbye? “I was the one trying to forget. I thought that if I pretended things were normal, that if I kept going on dates then I wouldn’t get attached. I wouldn’t . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” He shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked out the open door. “You should be happy, now you don’t have to worry about it. Go fuck anybody you want. See if I give a shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I want.” I told him and shook my head again. “No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flicked back to me, cold and piercing. “It’s not what you want if it means losing me, huh? Maybe you should have fucking thought about it when you let somebody else suck on your neck and whatever the hell else they did with you.” He scoffed and moved away from the door, pacing back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I buried my face in my hands as I took in shaky breaths. What the hell did I want? There was no best of both worlds, there was no half assed feelings and efforts. This was the kind of shit that had hurt me in the first place and now I was doing it to someone else. Kawaki was right . . . so this is who I am . . . damn it. Damn it. Damn it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were different… special. I never thought I would be able to open up to anyone else again, but I did. I fucking fell in love with you, and this is what I get.” His voice had lowered and it trembled with every word. “I wish I’d never met you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him, face stricken with shock. He couldn’t . . .  he didn’t . . . no. It was a mistake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a mistake. I was ruining his life and giving him pain he didn’t deserve. I was holding back my so called reasons, reasons that were glorified excuses. Over and over again I continued to deceive myself when I knew the truth. There was no reason for me to be the way I am. So what if my parents divorced? So what if I had my heart broken when I was younger? I was like this because I was no good, it was me that was the problem. This man gave me his heart after everything he had been through and what had I done? How had I repaid him? The fault was mine, it was always mine and it was time I stopped fighting it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawaki didn’t deserve any of this. I blinked away the tears that tried to form, I forced my breaths to even out so I wouldn’t have another panic attack. This wasn’t a pity party. It was time for me to face the music, to take responsibility and live with the consequences of my acts rather than hiding away in the land of denial. I tucked my arms under each other and made myself listen to what he had to say. It was time I started treating him like I gave a shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know that I would have never hurt you like this. I never would have wanted anyone else or even let them think I might. I wanted you forever… but now I never want to see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I resisted the urge to flinch, the weight of his words almost crushing me. “Say it again. Say it again after I . . . after I give you the answers you had the right to know. Then I’ll give up and leave you alone.” It was laughable, me trying to make demands in this situation. But if I didn’t stand my ground here, if I didn’t fight, then how would I show him that his efforts </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean something to me? That he meant something to me . . .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell makes you think I want to hear anything you have to say? I don’t want your sorry excuses or any meaningless apologies. Don’t waste your time, man. There is nothing more than facts here. You went out with someone else and let them touch you. I don’t want to fucking think about it—much less discuss it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it insane that the smallest part of me hoped that if he heard me out, he would understand me just a little? I knew it was crazy. Most of the time I didn’t even understand myself, caught up in my own creation of hell. “I know. I know all of that . . . call me stupid, call me pathetic and weak. I can see everything you see when you look at me. I get it. But even still I’ll waste that time. I’ll waste all of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to say?” He snorted. “You think it makes it better that you were paid for it, that you were just doing your </span>
  <em>
    <span>job. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It only pisses me off more, because this has been going on since the beginning and even after… even after I went out of my comfort zone for you. I put you above everything else, I wanted to see you happy so even though I wasn’t one for dates, I did my best for you and I spent the last few days planning something special for us. And what were you doing?... spending your time with somebody else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I swallowed hard as my chest ached. “I just want to tell you the truth . . . excuses or not. Whether you believe me or not. I won’t ask you to, I only beg that you listen. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to what?! Are you going to fucking give me a play by play of what you did with him—with </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them? Fuck… how many were there?” Kawaki was shouting again, livid and shaking with emotion to the point he stumbled in his pacing. When this happened, he let himself fall to sit on the couch and gripped his hair, head downcast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t sleep with him or anyone else since I met you, and no I don’t sleep with all the people I escort.” I said before he could comment on that. “I know you don’t want to hear about what happened . . . I was talking about something else . . .” I trailed and paused for a few moments. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, don’t falter. Not now. Be brave for once. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I wanted to tell you about me.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please enlighten me. Since I don’t fucking know you at all. Make it good because I’m only giving you about two minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That . . . was more than I expected, even if his tone was sarcastic. I took the chance gratefully and remained standing where I was to keep myself together. “Freshmen year of highschool, I met a boy older than me named Daisuke. We didn’t go to the same highschools, but he asked me out at one of the football games. He drew me in from the beginning and we dated in secret. His parents were strict and I didn’t want to cause trouble for him so I agreed. We were together for four years, I even gave him my virginity. I honestly thought I had it made, you know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I got lucky like my parents and met ‘the one’ at a young age. He said he lo . . . he said he liked me more than anyone else in the world. I bought every sweet word that came out of his mouth.” I said and told myself to keep it going and omit the details. I didn’t have time for that, I only had two minutes before it was over. “It was at the end of my senior year that I went to his highschool to see him, only to find him saying those precious words he used on me to some girl. Most people wouldn’t be too shocked, but I thought I was smart. I thought I could tell the difference between the good ones and the bad ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then not too long after getting my heart ripped out, my parents told me they were getting a adivorce. Again, nothing special. Nothing someone else in the world hasn’t gone through. But I thought . . . I thought my mom and dad would last forever. They were my dream, my model for what a real bond looked like between two people. If they couldn’t do it then what chance did I have? How did I know I wouldn’t end up just like them? I swore off the whole ordeal and never tied myself down, that way I wouldn’t get hurt again. I was afraid that if I let someone get close again then five years, ten years, fifteen years down the line they would look at me and decide I wasn’t want they wanted anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying everything out loud only let me hear my own idiocy. No one had a guarantee that relationships would work out, but people still tried. The only difference was that I wasn’t as strong as everyone else. “As much as I felt . . . as much as I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel . . . I was scared of you, Kawaki. I was scared you would leave so I tried to leave first. Pretty fucked up, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... and you were seeing other men while hoping I wouldn’t leave? Or was that your intention from the beginning? You wanted me to leave because you don’t want to feel anything and now it doesn’t matter how anyone else feels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted him to leave and then I didn’t want him to leave. I couldn’t make up my mind, but I knew the answer. I always did. “Do you know what name I chose as an escort?” I asked quietly. “Daisuke. The same name as that bastard to remind myself what kind of world I was living in. But that was just another excuse, that was just another delusion. The truth is that you won.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I feel like such a damn winner. What could I have possibly gotten out of this shitfest?” He snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My two minutes were up a while ago, but I wasn’t going to say a word about it. “You got the world’s biggest pain in the ass to stop running and get his act together.” I said as I stared at the floor, a small bittersweet smile coming across my face as I finally let the tears fall. “You got me to love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawaki refused to look at me and he was silent for several beats before he bothered to respond. “If you loved me, you would have never let someone else touch you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was . . . fair. More than. “You’re right.” I said and tried to collect myself. It was time for me to stop causing unnecessary pain and get out of Kawaki’s way. I turned around and let myself out, needing to get away before I exploded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I drove home and went inside my apartment, letting everything loose as I laid on my bed. I wasn’t crying because I felt sorry for myself, but because I was filled to the brim with pent up emotions and fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to me. All of this could have been avoided if I had been honest with myself and admitted my feelings. I loved Kawaki, but feelings and words weren’t enough when your actions didn’t match. I had so many opportunities to make things right. I hurt a man and a band that was already hurting and recovering from their scars. Just when things had been looking up and the scars were healing, I added new ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t even said I was sorry, not once, but it wouldn’t have made a difference. No one wanted to hear that from me. I stayed in my room for a long time as my thoughts circled me. I hated it, I hated what I had done and the kind of person I had become. I had to change or else I wouldn’t be able to live with myself anymore. It was time I grew up and stopped acting like a child. It was time I swallowed all my fears, what right did I have to be afraid? And of what? I was scared of people thinking what I had gone through didn’t merit my current state . . . and I feared that because I knew they would be right. I needed to stop, I had to stop feeling this way. People went through way worse, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> people who had gone through worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikadai, Hōki, Kawaki . . . they all had their trauma, that piece of darkness they carried in their hearts. All I had was . . . was nothing they would be beaten by. They had carried heavier burdens. Shikadai with his father, Kawaki and Hōki always together but always apart. I whined and complained and questioned about things in my life going wrong when the common denominator was me. It was me. That night I allowed myself to feel, to cry until I couldn’t anymore, I allowed the panic attacks to come and go. Maybe I was pitying myself after all, but after tonight that would change. I wasn’t going to be Boruto Uzumaki the escort. I wasn’t going to be Boruto Uzumaki the manager. This time I was going to get it right . . . this time I wanted to be a version of myself that I liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then perhaps one day, if I was lucky, I would be worthy of forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kawaki? Will you please let me in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away.” I snapped from my bed, a place I’d been for the past two days aside from quick trips to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since Boruto left and things ended, I couldn’t bring myself to do anything else. I’d ripped my room apart, destroying everything I could get my hands on until I’d exhausted myself—running out of energy that had yet to replenish. How could it when I hadn’t eaten or had anything to drink? The only reason the guys hadn’t been able to get to me was because I flipped the desk in my room and it ended up against the door, blocking their entrance. It was Hōki this time who was trying to coax his way inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the argument between Boruto and I had been overheard. We were loud—</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was loud. I didn’t give a fuck then and I still didn’t. This heartbreak wasn’t like what I had experienced with Hōki. Hōki would have never betrayed my trust, he would have never made me feel like this. Losing him hurt like hell, but I was able to understand and let go because it made sense. Things with Boruto didn’t make sense. Listening to his story did sadden me. I did love him, so I didn’t want him to hurt and I certainly didn’t want to be a person who caused him any pain. There was no excuse for what he did though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time I thought of him, I saw that nasty purple mark on his neck and it made my skin crawl. It also made me physically sick. To think he would make a ridiculous claim of loving me and yet be with somebody else. He truly took me for a fool and I was far from that. I wasn’t stupid and yet I couldn’t understand how I had ended up suffering from a broken heart over a guy I trusted with everything. Myself and Karma, everything that meant anything to me. I let him in, I never wanted to lose him and even now that I swore I despised him, I hated that I’d lost him. It wasn’t my fault… I knew I did nothing wrong, I did all that I could to make him happy. I deserved his loyalty and nothing less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kawaki… please… talk to me. Let me help you.” Hōki pleaded. “You shouldn’t be alone and I want to be with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” I snapped and rolled over in my bed. “Leave me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll feel a lot better if we talk about it… and we have a show tonight… should we call and cancel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes, chewing on my lower lip. How could I be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>affected? To forget about something like that… “yes.” I eventually confirmed. “Reschedule and have Shinki see to Uzumaki’s final payment.” I’d meant to handle that already, but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something hit my bedroom door and a pained cry sounded right after it, one that tugged at my heart and had me bolting out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hōki!” I didn’t know what had happened, but I had to make sure he was okay. I pushed the desk aside and opened the door only to frown when I found him perfectly fine, standing right in front of the door and scowling at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upset as he was, he threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my chest. “Don’t be mad but… I looked into that whole escort thing. The company is real and—and I made a date with one of the escorts. I want to see what it’s like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you lost your damn mind?” I scoffed, arms winding around him to hold him protectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m so angry with you!” He whined. “You were so harsh to him… you know he quit? He’s no longer an optional escort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He deserved it… and it’s too late now anyway. The damage is already done. You know me, Hōki. I’m not okay with other people touching what’s mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as simple as that. While I did want to believe Boruto when he said that he hadn’t fucked anyone else since he met me, it didn’t change the fact that he still went out with other men and let them do other things with him. I wasn’t the only one he smiled at, I wasn’t the only one he kissed, I wasn’t the only one that touched him. Just the thought of him allowing other men to have him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>way left me shuddering. I squeezed Hōki tighter and dropped my head to rest atop his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad at me, Hōki.” I whispered. “I let him in, I gave it my all… I loved him and he trampled on my feelings. Why aren’t you mad at him?” It certainly wasn’t fair for me to be the only one he was angry with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because!” He groaned. “I love him too… and he didn’t mean it. I know he loves you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was with another man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a date that he was paid for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that sounds so perfectly normal. Shit, who am I to take things the wrong way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody makes mistakes, Kawaki. In fact, you aren’t exactly perfect yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lifted my head when he moved his back to look up at me. “Actually, I remember a time you came home wasted and with a mark I didn’t give you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dropped my arms and scoffed, unable to believe he was bringing up ancient history when it had nothing to do with my current situation. “It wasn’t like that and you know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And maybe it’s the same with Boruto!” He yelled, stomping his foot once for good measure. “You need to forgive him… or else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at him with a cocked brow and then narrowed my eyes. “Or else what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or… or I won’t forgive </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck is your problem?” I groaned. He was being absolutely ridiculous. “I’m supposed to just pretend something like this never happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Because… he would forgive you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I really hated it when he acted as if he knew everything. “He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he wouldn’t fucking have to because I would never hurt him like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hōki sighed and crossed his arms as he stared at me. “He’s always liked you, you know? Since the very beginning. You were fucking other guys and he just wanted you, but he didn’t hold that against you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t together then, Hōki. That doesn’t have anything to do with this. He’s wrong. I know it, he knows it and you should accept it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t lose him over something like this. It’s stupid. You’re being stupid!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was doing a lot more yelling than I was used to and it wasn’t helping the migraine I was dealing with. “I am not. I can’t just forget this happened. Why don’t you get it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. You love him and you feel betrayed… but you knew Boruto had some issues and you should have known his other job was something like that because… it makes sense. Thinking back on everything… it was obvious. It took a lot for him to let you in and he was afraid—and I know it was similar for you—but you can’t just take something so special away from yourself and him. It’s stupid. Stupid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His excessive use of the word ‘stupid’ was getting irritating. “So I should just forgive him and wait for it to happen again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you should face him like a man and talk to him. Ask him how he felt when he was with that other guy, the one he was paid to spend time with.” He said and turned around to face the door. “You know that’s the right thing to do, Kawaki. Now get cleaned up so you can come downstairs and eat something… and then make things right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hōki left me to my thoughts then and while I tried to clear my head and not think of anything, especially when it came to Boruto, even as I showered he was all I could think about. If I did see him again and listened to him, there was a chance that I would forgive him. Because I was so crazy about him—whether he hurt me or not, I would never want anyone else like I wanted him. Everybody made mistakes… that was true, I wouldn’t deny that, but that didn’t take away from the mistake that was made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After my shower, I dressed in jeans and a dark grey T-shirt before heading downstairs to eat. My body felt a lot better after my stomach was filled, but my heart still ached. I didn’t want to lose Boruto. Honestly, I hadn’t anticipated anything like this happening and I wasn’t willing to let him go. Even when he tried to leave me, I didn’t allow it. His place was supposed to be with me and I wanted to make him happy. I wondered if he was as miserable as I was. Maybe Hōki was right… I could at least talk to him again. If he realized how wrong he was, he wouldn’t do it again… would he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave in because I was curious… and I was worried about him. If he’d quit that job, and I’d taken his position with Karma away from him, what could he have been doing? I didn’t call and I didn’t hesitate in driving myself to his home. His car was there, so I assumed he would be as well, but there was a chance he wouldn’t be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I stood in front of his door, I knocked three times, not too heavy handed but enough to make sure he would hear me no matter where he may be inside. I stepped back and waited, stomach fluttering and heart beating painfully faster. This encounter could either go very well, or horribly wrong. Either way, I was eager and afraid at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later the door slowly opened to reveal the blond dressed in black sweats. Blues eyes widened before Boruto glanced around to see if there was anyone else with me. “Did . . . did you forget something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I really hated how just looking at him made my heart clench. “Are you busy or can I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned, but stepped aside. “Uh, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked inside, mentally cursing Hōki for Boruto’s lack of enthusiasm. Maybe I was a fool for showing up here. With a silent sigh, I walked into the living room and took a seat on his couch. I avoided looking at him for only a moment. It hadn’t been that long, but I had missed him. I never meant it when I said I never wanted to see him again. He hesitated only a little before joining me on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heard you quit your other job.” It was a lame way to start… but any start was progress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He said and started fussing with the cuffs of his sleeves. “I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” The question was simple and could give me more of an answer than it actually warranted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to do that anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His answer was a lot more curt than I was expecting. “I’m assuming you have a reason.” I muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head once. “There isn’t a point in doing it . . . I want to move on from all of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rested my head on the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out if it had anything to do with me. He didn’t say that… but it had to. Didn’t it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I really want to ask is… when you were on that date, what were you feeling being with someone else? Letting them touch you…” I just didn’t want to believe that he was okay with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto was quiet for a second before he replied. “I don’t understand, why are you—how much do you want to know?” He questioned, confusion evident in his voice but he carried on. “I didn’t enjoy it . . . and he caught me a little off guard . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you keep a job like this a secret from me? Weren’t we supposed to… trust each other?” It still hurt to think it was going on all along and he kept quiet, as if he was trying to be sneaky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the beginning, I thought it was going to be a fling. I had no idea it would get so serious . . . that I would get so serious. Being an escort kept me from falling for anyone . . . and being a manager kept me from thinking how fake life as an escort was.” Boruto began, finally expanding on his responses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Management was my real job and escorting was part of my private life, I never mixed the two despite my flirting.” He admitted. “It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you, Kawaki, I . . . I needed it as a reminder to keep my distance, but we were already so close. If you had found out then it would have pushed me into a corner. I would have had to confront my feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you ever going to tell me?” I asked then quietly. There was a part of me who understood why he hadn’t told me, but the majority of me still felt betrayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. “That’s what I was having trouble with when I went on that date. I was reaching my breaking point and I didn’t know what to do . . . I wanted to stop myself from crossing the point of no return . . . pretending I didn’t know I was already there. The entire affair felt empty . . . I only went to take my mind off of you, but the opposite happened. Everything felt wrong and I was disgusted with myself. I pushed him away and left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart beat a little faster at his confession. I had been around him long enough… I knew he wasn’t lying to me. It was a fucked up situation, but those happened everyday and if we couldn’t push past things like this then how could we ever have a healthy relationship? I’d been hurt… but I turned around and hurt him just as much, possibly more. I was the one he’d finally opened up to and I’d stomped on his feelings. We were both wrong, but I was starting to feel as if I was the only one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you really feel about me?” He’d said he loved me—when it was a word he avoided at all costs. If he meant it, I wanted to hear him say it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond stood on his feet. “D-do you want something to drink? Water? Juice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frowned but nodded once. “Juice.” I wasn’t expecting this either, but maybe I shouldn’t be so surprised. After all, I did trample on his feelings and didn’t have anything nice to say when he confessed to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto took a little longer than necessary to come back and started fussing with his sleeves again after he set a glass in front of me on the table. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to run and avoid things anymore . . . but I still ended up doing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, I grabbed the drink he fixed me and drank a few swallows before setting it back down. “Are you talking about what just happened?” I asked to make sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me the truth. It’s just you and me here.” I already knew it was true, I knew how he felt… but it wasn’t the same without hearing it from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto’s cheeks heated, but his voice was loud and clear. “Kawaki . . . I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So fucking cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe it shouldn’t have been so easy to forgive what happened, but I didn’t care anymore. I grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him to me until he was forced into my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. Somehow it felt as if I hadn’t had him this close to me in ages and I really and truly never wanted to let him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” I whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body started trembling, but he held onto me as if his life depended on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make me so fucking crazy.” I mumbled against his neck. “Do you hate me… for reacting like I did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgive me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re gonna ignore me?” I huffed, purposely pouting against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no.” He stuttered as he tried to hold back his sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face softened and I kissed his neck tenderly. “Don’t cry… we have too much to do and too much to talk about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” He hummed and sniffed, holding onto me even tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt Boruto use his sleeve to wipe his face before he leaned back, blue eyes still watery but somehow even more beautiful than they’d ever been. I raised my right hand to cup his cheek and stroked it with my thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be sad.” That was the last thing I wanted. He didn’t deserve that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, I’ve just turned into a bit of a crybaby.” He said and placed his hand over mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby.” I corrected and then pulled him closer, brushing my lips across his. Even the lightest touch was tantalizing. It was crazy to have missed him so much. I kissed him softly, again and again but each kiss was a little firmer, a bit deeper. Until my hand had taken a grip of his hair and my arm tightened around his waist. I tried not to get carried away though and turned my head to break the kiss before I could seek out his tongue with my own. “Stay with me. No more running. Please. I want you to move in with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes widened. “You mean . . . just like that? Are you sure?” He asked and then added softly, “We’re going for the long haul?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I’d ever let anyone else have you. And… you’re the only person I want too. For the long haul.” I smiled and rested my forehead against his. “Say yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto swallowed, squeezing my hand tightly. “Yes. A thousand times yes.” He declared and added a resolved promise, “I won’t make you regret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the time being, Boruto packed only a single bag with some clothes and a few other personal necessities before we left his place together and headed to mine. We left his car behind to ride together instead and thankfully, we were both calmed down and feeling at ease on the ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was happy to put all the drama and bullshit behind us. I’d probably overreacted a bit, and I did feel bad about it, but there was nothing I hated more than somebody—anybody touching what was mine. And Boruto was mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we parked by my garage, we got out and I grabbed his bag out the back. The whole band was still here and I wasn’t looking forward to dealing with their shit. Whether I wanted it or not though, we had to face them sooner or later, so there was no getting out of it. Boruto looked like he felt a little uneasy, as aware as I was that what had transpired between us was common knowledge between the band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t worry.” I said, ruffling his hair. “The first one who says something to you that makes you uncomfortable will get their ass kicked by me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brute.” Boruto smiled up at me, shoulders relaxing and expression more at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” I asked, pouting playfully as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and started walking across the walkway on the way to the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond chuckled and slipped his arm around my waist. “I think . . . you’re wonderful.” He told me with a bit of pink dusting his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, huh?” That made me grin and I squeezed him to me as we walked. “Can’t say I disagree, maybe I’ll show you just how wonderful in a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What are you plotting?” He asked curiously, raising a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just getting you naked and in my bed. It’s been a while.” I wasn’t interested in wasting time. After we dealt with the guys, I was going to make good on my words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto almost tripped and the pink in his cheeks turned into a deep red, but a smirk appeared on his face. “Careful, I might go wild on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re gonna be way too busy screaming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes dilated and he bit his lip. “Promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet your sweet ass I do.” I laughed as we walked up the steps and reached the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we went inside, I wasn’t surprised at all to find the whole crew lounging around in the living room instead of the basement. They were all a bunch of nosy assholes, but really I knew that they just wanted the best for Boruto and I. They cared. That’s the only reason their stares didn’t piss me off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled my arm back and gave Boruto a nudge towards them. “Well here he is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all I had to say for Inojin and Hōki to bolt off the couch and tackle him in a hug. I just shook my head at them, smiling as I waited for them to have their moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We missed you so much, Boruto.” Inojin cooed, squeezing him and Hōki both tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Did Kawaki apologize?” Hōki cut me a glare over Boruto’s shoulder and I rolled my eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwabe snorted. “Of course he did. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>whipped.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might have been right, but that didn’t mean he had any right to say it. “Shut the fuck up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for the drama and leaving you guys like that.” Boruto apologized. “I . . . I was being stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Inojin cooed, petting Boruto’s hair soothingly while Hōki hugged them both tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. It was all Kawaki’s fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hōki,” I huffed, annoyed that all the blame was being thrust on me even if it was my fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto let the pair fawn over him, but didn’t jump on the ‘blame Kawaki’ train. “If I had been more . . . if I hadn’t . . . it was my fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinki sighed in the most exaggerated manner as he got off of the couch. “Listen, everybody needs to just forget it ever happened. The manager is back, we’re all happy—thank fuck—and now I’m out. I’m not about to listen to the shitstorm of fucking that’s gonna be happening soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Iwabe agreed and got to his feet as well. “You guys coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto was bright red, imobile as Hōki and Inojin kept holding on while looking back at the other two band members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! I’m not leaving.” Hōki pouted and Inojin nodded vigorously in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! They probably won’t be too loud… maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Boruto confessed and cleared his throat. “It’d be better if you two, you know. Saved your ears and my dignity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just too damn adorable. With a smirk pulling at my lips, I wrapped my arm around Boruto and hauled him back away from Hōki and Inojin. “Take your manager into consideration, boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both sulking, eyes big and lips poked out. It was cute, but I wasn’t going to feel bad. I did at least promise them they could come back first thing the following morning and while they were reluctant, they went along with Shinki and Iwabe anyway. Then it was just Boruto and I—all alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” I asked him as I turned him around to face me and held him close with my arms locked around him. He was still candy apple red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He insisted before adding, “Just a little embarrassed. Don’t ask me why, I’m not really sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, I’ll make you forget you were ever embarrassed.” I smiled and released him in favor of taking his hand and leaving the living room with him. “It will be fun. Make up sex is always good. I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto tucked a blond strand behind his ear, returning my smile. “I wouldn’t know, but I’ve heard it’s supposed to be hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The instant we were in my room, I slammed the door and pinned him to the wall. My lips were closing in on his before he could react more than simply gasping in surprise. That awarded me the opportunity to slide my tongue past his lips and I didn’t hesitate to get a good long taste of him. I was already too hard for us to haven’t even gotten started yet, grinding my hips against him to rub my jean-clad erection on his lower abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands came around me and fisted my shirt, hooking a leg over my hip as he pulled me closer. Boruto moaned softly while he kissed me back with just as much eagerness and I could feel his own arousal quickly forming. I wanted so much from him that I couldn’t decide where exactly I wanted to start, near in a heated daze of lust as I carried him over to my bed and threw him down on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fuck you silly, Boruto,” I hummed lowly as I crawled over him, straddling his right leg for the sole purpose of grinding on it while I slipped my hand under his shirt, working it up slowly. “Gonna show you just how much I missed you—how nobody fucking else will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>be good enough for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kawaki.” He breathed, fingers curling into my belt loops to tug along with my rocking motion. “I don’t want anyone else. No one else but you. Missed you so much, so much more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” I murmured softly, trailing my hand back down over his warm, soft skin until I came in contact with his pants. I didn’t stop there, giving his hidden cock a light caress and a gentle grab. “No more bullshit. You’re mine and I’m gonna remind you of that fact every day for the rest of our lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arched into my touch, mewing sweetly and desperately. “Promise you will. Promise you won’t . . . you won’t ever leave me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” I promised, leaning down to kiss his cheek as my hand ghosted back up and under his shirt. “I love you. I mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you.” Boruto whispered and cradled my face with both hands. “I love you too, truly. It just scares me that one day . . . you might change your mind. I’m sorry to bring this up, but I vowed to myself to do better. I have to tell you . . . I don’t want to end up like my parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hand paused between his ribs and I gave him a soft, tender kiss on his lips. “We’re not them, Boruto. We just have to remember not to forget what really matters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What really matters?” He repeated, staring up at me with those big blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled, heart warming at the sight. “That we love each other,” I told him before giving him another chaste kiss. “And that we aren’t willing to give each other up. Sometimes you have to fight for what you love, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wide and happy grin slowly appeared on his face and then he kissed me passionately, as if it was the last one he would ever give me. “I’ll fight like hell for you. For us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Forever. I’ll never ever fuck up again, Boruto.” Our lips just kept connecting between words and I finally moved my hand again, fingertips brushing over his left nipple and circling it teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body jerked beneath me just like I expected and his fingers went into my hair. “Ah! Y-you . . . don’t even think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush now, you just lay there and let me have my way with you.” Nothing he said would hinder me or prevent me from worshipping his sensitive nipples. I gave the same one a little pinch and smirked when he moaned. “I may just have to make you come for me like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not again.” He whined, left leg raising up to lean against my side as his right pressed up against my cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unexpected pressure made me hiss and I unconsciously rocked against his leg, shoving his shirt under his chin so I could get my mouth on his right, untouched nipple. As I gave it a hard suck, I pinched the other again, feeling an even more intense heat pooling in my groin at the sweet moans escaping him. He was always the most responsive, easily able to work up—making it easy to work me up too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kawaki!” He protested weakly, pulling my hair when I gave him a teasing nip. “Bastard. Jerk. B-beast, oh fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My tongue flicked at the hard bud as I breathed out a laugh, alternating between little quick pinches and slight touches on his other. “Feels good, right? Tell me you love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another high whine left his throat. “You’re playing dirty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm… come on now, be a good boy for me.” I gave him another, longer suckle and glanced up at his face. There was nothing better than seeing him so perfectly flushed, those beautiful eyes dazed and lips—kissed red and swollen—parted in a way that had my dick twitching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arched up again in search of more, but this time his mouth was as honest as his body. “I . . . I love it. Please don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah… there you go.” I would have grinned at him, but I was too busy putting my lips back to work, gently circling his nipple with them and mixing in the occasional kiss or lick. I needed to get him undressed, but I didn’t want to pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto was writhing on the bed, letting go of my hair in favor of clinging to the sheets like a lifeline so he wouldn’t hurt me. The squirming continued to grow more intense as I tormented his nipples and soon he was shuddering with a sultry cry. “K-kawaki.” He whimpered prettily as he came, head thrown back onto the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting my head so I could admire him properly, I pulled my hand away too, instead rubbing his whole chest and stomach comfortingly. “So fucking perfect. I love it when you fall apart so fast and hard for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as his orgasm hummed though his body and only released the sheet when he started to come down from it. Blond bangs were sticking to his forehead and his cock was still hard, now confined in his soiled underwear. The familiar look of embarrassment took over his face once he looked at me again although his arousal was burning bright in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me.” He demanded quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I will. All fucking night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two weeks, everything had settled down and the band was back to their norm. We’d gone back to working as diligently as ever and had a show coming up soon—just a few days away. We were all looking forward to it, though Inojin and Hōki seemed to be more interested in snuggling up to Boruto every chance they got than actually focusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t blame them. Every time I looked at him, I wanted the same thing but it was important to have at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>control. Those two just didn’t understand that. I didn’t give them a hard time about it, we were prepared for our show, but my time was my time and I never hesitated to steal him for myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kawaki!” Hōki whined when I walked over to the couch where they were and grabbed Boruto by the wrist to pull him up and free him. But he clamped his mouth shut when I sat down between him and Inojin and tugged Boruto back down onto my lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All three of you are a bunch of babies.” I huffed, but couldn’t prevent myself from smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says you.” Boruto smirked and wrapped his arms around my neck. “You were just jealous and wanted to join us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scoffed, having nothing to say to that. Hōki and Inojin seemed satisfied, resting against Boruto and I with big grins on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks comfy, I got the blunt, let me in.” Iwabe walked over, squeezing in next to Inojin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shinki came over too, muttering curses under his breath as he settled himself in beside Hōki. “This is ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s forcing you, meany.” Hōki said, sticking his tongue out at him and making Shinki frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I didn’t want to be left out.” He admitted almost bashfully, and I laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should invest in a bigger couch for the basement.” I suggested and Inojin gasped excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Can it be a sectional?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it could work out.” I nodded and then for the next half an hour, we all sat scrunched together on the couch, smoking and talking and any and everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was later that night that Boruto, Hōki and I had dinner together before moving to the living room to watch a movie. By the time it ended, Hōki was sleeping soundly against Boruto’s side while he was leaning on me and typing away on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing there?” I asked, just curious because of how enthusiastically he was typing. I kissed his forehead before looking back at the TV, trying to find something else to watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing important.” Boruto assured as he continued to work. “Just stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just stuff?” I shook my head at that, clicking on a movie to watch the trailer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” He hummed and then added, “An old habit I resurrected . . . but it’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to peek, but I wouldn’t. “Like… blogging or something?” I asked, careful not to push him. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. But I do want to know everything about you—even your worst habits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His typing paused and he looked up at me. “Well . . . I’m not really sure what I think about it, but it has helped me . . . I kind of wish I hadn’t given it up. Then perhaps it wouldn’t suck so bad now, you’ll probably cringe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never. I love you and everything you do.” I winked at him. “But it’s okay, you can show me when you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto thought it over, biting his lip until he passed me his phone. “You can look, but you have to keep it a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t kiss and tell.” I laughed quietly, mindful of Hōki sleeping so close even though I knew he was a deep sleeper. I looked over the words, reading them slowly, eyes widening when I realized what I was reading. “You…” I looked at him once I finished, amazed. “You’re writing music?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulder. “A little, yeah. Just for fun and . . . and a kind of outlet I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boruto… this is really great. I—I don’t even know what to say.” The lyrics really grabbed my attention and hooked me. “I’d love to sing for it.” Even more than that, I’d love to write with him, create lyrics together and even sing with him. Boruto had a beautiful voice even if he didn’t put it to use. I set his phone in his lap to cradle his face in my hand instead. “You’ve been holding out on me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I . . . you’re biased.” The blond insisted, but leaned into my touch. “You’re only being supportive, right? A world class singer like you can’t go singing my mediocre songs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“World class?” I laughed softly and leaned in, placing a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. “I love you, but I wouldn’t lie to you. I want to sing this… maybe we can sing it together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kawaki . . .” He trailed, unable to believe it. “You really think it’s good enough?” He asked and then gave me that bright grin of his. “That’s such high praise coming from you! Wow, I . . . I’d love to sing it together. But don’t go putting an amateur like me on your album.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed again and gave him another kiss, this one on his cheek instead. “Well, not right away at least. But maybe one day…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe one day.” He repeated and leaned up to give me a kiss of his own. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” I grinned, sealing his lips in another kiss, soft and lingering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hng. I love you both too.” Hōki mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto and I broke apart, the three of us laughing. Everything felt so calm and happy. I just hoped we could all be like this forever. My family was complete. The band was prospering. All was well and there was so much to look forward to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of all, my feelings for Boruto made me want to hold him close and never let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>